


Marked: Rewritten

by FancyTyper



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Character Rewrite, Falling In Love, Fix It Fic, Friendship, Marked (House of Night), Marked Rewritten (Again), Multi, flesh out plot and characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTyper/pseuds/FancyTyper
Summary: When 16 year old Zoey Montgomery is Marked as a fledgling vampyer her problems go from worrying about her upcoming geometry exam to how she can fit in at her new vampyer boarding school. As if a new school isn't hard enough she is given the gift of all five elements and the task to return balance between Light and Dark, as per her Goddess Nyx commanded. Zoey never realized that becoming a fledgling meant becoming a hero.
Relationships: Zoey Redbird & Grandma Redbird, Zoey Redbird & Stevie Rae Johnson, Zoey Redbird/Erik Night, Zoey Redbird/Heath Luck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another HoN rewrite, i know there are a lot of them out there but i thought i might as well add mine ot the bunch. i hope you give this a chance and enjoy it as i try to make it 'better' and more fleshed out. Not that i don't enjoy the series but there is always room for improvement. Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

“Zoey, I swear Heath wasn’t _that_ drunk at the party.” Kayla Robinson told her best friend Zoey Montgomery.

The two girls stood in the empty hallway as Zoey dug through her locker looking for her geometry book. She had a test tomorrow and if she didn’t attempt to study she’d fail—not that she wasn’t already, but still.

The raven-haired girl looked over at her long-time friend, her eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. “ _Right_ and I’m the Queen of—” Her words got cut off by a cough. This cough had been stuck in her throat since Saturday and hadn’t gotten any better, just worse. She figured it was a cold and would go away on its own; the medicine she had taken didn’t show signs of helping.

After coughing up her left lung, Zoey took a ragged breath and looked at Kayla. “Look, K, the guy had a lot to drink. It’s what he always does at parties, and he even had a big reason to celebrate since his team beat Union.”

South Intermediate High School—SIHS—in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma, hadn’t beaten their rival, Union High School, in years. So when they had finally done the impossible everyone had celebrated. Including Zoey’s ex-boyfriend Heath Luck.

“But can you really blame him? I mean, _we beat them_ , Zoey! That’s huge for the football team. You would’ve understood if you had gone to the game Friday.” Kayla explained with an eye roll as she crossed her arms.

“Not my fault my parents wanted me to stay home.” She shrugged, closing her locker and holding her textbook close to her chest.

Zoey’s parents—well, mom and step-father or step-loser as Zoey liked to call him behind his back—had kept Zoey inside Friday for some ‘family bonding’ time. She saw them every day why would she need to spend _more_ time with them? Either way, she had sat at the dining room table with her parents and siblings and played an intensely boring game of Scrabble. The whole time she had thought sticking bamboo splinters up her nails would’ve been more fun.

“You should’ve snuck out.” Kayla argued, lightly tapping Zoey on her arm, “Heath was so sad that you weren’t there. He was all puppy-dog eyes and pouty face.” Kayla imitated the look as she said it.

Zoey rolled her eyes, “I’m sure he was. Was he sobbing as he downed shots?”

Kayla scuffed, “You know, you’re his girlfriend—”

“ _Ex-girlfriend_.” Zoey held up a hand. “As of two weeks ago.”

“Whatever. You should’ve come to support him, if you had he wouldn’t have gotten drunk.” Kayla started down the hallway toward the back doors of the school.

“Oh please, he would’ve been doing keg stands even if I was there. And then I’d have to take his drunk butt home. Again.” Zoey complained as she followed Kayla. “It’s why I dump him in the first place. His drinking is getting out of hand and I don’t want to be around that. Plus, kissing him had been like sucking on beer–soaked feet.”

“Ew.” Kayla wrinkled her perky nose, eyes narrowed.

“Yeah. And he’s gonna get fat if he keeps drinking all that beer.” Zoey added.

“Gross! Heath fat, not a pretty image.”

Zoey rolled her eyes at her friend, Kayla was nice but she could be really shallow sometimes. “Anyway, I don’t need to have a drunk boyfriend.” She shook her head, “Just a regular, _sober_ , boyfriend.”

“But Zoey, Heath l—”

Zoey stopped hearing her friend’s words when they rounded the corner. Standing near the doors that lead out of the school was a guy in a black hoodie. He was tall and slim and his face was pale, eyes dark like his hair as they trained themselves on Zoey. But that wasn’t the only thing that had her stopping, had fear slithering down her spine like a snake. It was the Mark on his forehead; the filled-in, sapphire crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. It had intricate lines on either side of it, stopping at his high cheekbones, the shapes looking like lightning bolts.

Before she could run or scream or even pee her pants, the guy—the Tracker—lifted his hand and said: “Zoey Montgomery, thy death shall be thy birth. Harken to Her sweet voice, your destiny awaits you at the House of Night.”

The last thing Zoey heard was Kayla yelling for her to run.

* * *

Zoey woke up with an ache between her eyebrows that trailed all the way down to her cheekbones. She also heard the sounds of Kayla blubbering beside her. Groaning, Zoey opened her eyes and slowly sat up; she was in the hallway, the hooded guy was gone. She rubbed her eyes, the pressure making the ache ease a bit.

“Kayla, stop crying, I’m fine.” She growled as she opened her eyes and looked at her friend.

“O – Oh, Z – Zoey! He . . . he – that guy . . . M – Marked . . . Marked _you_!” Kayla sobbed, tears smudging her eyeliner and making mascara trail down her face like ink on a wet page.

 _Marked me?_ Zoey thought before remembering what that meant.

“Ah Hell.” She gasped, panic filling her throat just as a cough passed through her lips.

Marked. She was Marked as a fledgling-vampyer. Yes, vampyers were real, yes people knew about them, you had to be living under a rock not to know. Vampyers were in Tulsa, Oklahoma—they were all over—and they had a school there. The House of Night, where Marked kids, fledglings they were called, went there to learn about vampyer life and complete the Change. Everyone knew their kid had a fifty-fifty shot at getting Marked but it was still a shock to see it happen. The kid’s whole life changed, they were no longer a human; they had to leave that behind as they transitioned into a vampyer. Or they died.

And now Zoey was one of them. She had only heard of one other kid getting Marked in Broken Arrow. It had been at school and Zoey had seen the kid rush out of the bathroom. He’d been pale-faced and crying, the Mark on his forehead blazing like a neon sign. He hadn’t come back to school for six months and then when she did hear about him it was because he had died.

 _What if that happens to me?_ She thought as another cough had her shoulders shaking.

“Zoey!” Kayla’s blubbering broke through her thoughts. “What are you gonna do? What are _we_ gonna do? You – You can’t . . . can’t leave! You can’t go to that . . . _freak_ school!” She wiped her eyes, makeup getting even more smudged in the process.

 _Freak school?_ Did that make Zoey a freak now? _And just when I thought I was actually fitting in here._ She thought bitterly.

“I—I don’t know, K. Just . . . just come down.” She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. “Why don’t you go home? I’ll do the same and I’ll talk to my mom—” If she’d even listen that is, “—and I’ll call you later.”

“O – Okay. Okay.” Kayla nodded, making her high ponytail bounce. She wiped her face again and helped Zoey up. “Call me as soon as you can.”

“Okay, I will.” Zoey said, voice suddenly choked. Was this really happening? Was she really going to have to leave her friends and family behind? _What about Grandma Redbird?_ The thought clouded her head and had tears welling in her eyes. She shook her head at that. _No, I’d never lose her. She loves me._

After seeing Kayla walk out the door, Zoey picked up her textbook and her backpack and dashed toward the girl’s bathroom. Inside—and after checking to see if it was empty—she went toward the line of sinks and splashed cool water on her face. She knew what she’d see when she looked up but it was still startling.

The mirror showed a girl, a girl that Zoey knew but didn’t, a familiar stranger. She had Zoey’s long, round face, and almond shaped hazel eyes. Same olive skin. Same Cherokee features that had been given to her by her Grandma Redbird. Long, straight nose; high cheekbones, and full, wide mouth.

And yet, the outline of the sapphire crescent made all those things look . . . foreign. Like they weren’t hers.

“No.” She whispered to her reflection. “This is me. I’m still Zoey, that hasn’t changed.”

But even as she said the words she felt something deep inside her, in her soul, break free.

* * *

 _Just keep your head down and no one will notice you._ Zoey told herself as she pulled up her hood and opened the door to the parking lot. If she just made it to her car without anyone stopping her then she’d be fine. She started across the lot, the only other person near her was a guy in baggy pants listening to his iPod. But he was far too concentrated on keeping his pants up to notice her or her Mark.

She was almost to her car, a powder-blue Bug, when she heard the sound of a truck’s tires squealing into the lot. A heavy metal song blasted through the windows of the truck and Zoey looked up to see that the vehicle had stopped beside her.

 _Oh no._ She moaned as she saw the driver of the truck.

It was Dustin Hoffman, along with his brother Drew who sat in the passenger seat. They looked like they were bickering over something, each holding a cigarette. They weren’t the only ones that caught her attention though. Sitting on the truck’s open bed was the one person Zoey had hoped to avoid. Heath.

He sat with his legs dangling off the edge and a pack of beer beside him; he had one in his hand and was currently guzzling it.

Before she could make a break for it though, Heath saw her.

“Baby!” He thrilled, crushing the empty can and hopping down from the truck. He landed on his feet but he wobbled before steading.

“Seriously, Heath!” Zoey hissed, eyes narrowing, “You’re drinking at school now? You’ve really hit a new low.”

Heath chuckled, the sound happy and reminding Zoey of simpler times with him. Back when he was fun to be around and not drinking like a fish.

“Relax, Zo, school’s over.” He walked toward her, his steps easy and long. “No one here to bust us.” He rolled his cornflower blue eyes and gave her that boyish grin she used to love.

“Thought you had football practice? Your coach won’t be too happy if you show up buzzed.” She raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the way her heart sped up at his closeness.

“Don’t have it today. He gave us the day off since we won the game Friday. Which you _missed_ by the way.” He poked her arm and his hand trailed down it to hold hers. “I missed you, Zo. I play much better when you’re in the stands cheering me on.” His voice got soft and low, like it used to when he was about to kiss her.

“No, Heath.” Zoey pulled her hand out of his, though she could still feel the spark it had left on her palm. “You aren’t sweet-talking your way out of this. We’re over. Done.” She took a step back from him, arms crossed.

“Oh, c’mon, baby, don’t be like that.” Heath caught her elbow and pulled her towards him. She was against his chest, inhaling his beer-soaked breath and cologne. “You love me and I love you and that’s never going to change.” He rested his forehead against hers, his hands moving to rest on her hips.

“Heath, I mean it. Back—”

Zoey stumbled back just as Heath pitched forward; she tried to catch herself but she ended up landing on her butt. Heath fell to his knees, his hands slapping the concrete with a sharp _smack._ She looked up to see that the truck had backed up an inch or so toward them. Dustin and Drew screaming at each other from the inside.

“Jesus Christ, fuckers, quit messin’ around!” Heath yelled at them.

 _Idiots,_ Zoey thought as she stood up. “Look, Heath, we can’t—” But her words fell away when she smelled it. The sharp, metallic, salty scent of the blood in the air. Heath’s blood. Trance-like, Zoey saw him stand up and look at his palms; they were scrapped and bleeding lightly. Even so the scent had Zoey’s mouth watering.

“Shit.” Heath sighed, “Frikin’ idiots.” He wiped his hands on his jeans.

“H – Heath . . . .” Zoey gasped lowly, her feet moving on their own accord towards him.

“Yeah?” He asked, his frown turning into a grin when he saw her nearing him.

The scent of the blood had her breathing shallowly, her eyes trained on his palms, the blood smeared over the white skin. Her stomach growled and her jaw ached. “I . . . I . . . .” She rasped, voice hitched and hands clutching his wrists. She slowly brought his hand to her face. The scent making her dizzy.

“What? What do you want, Zo?” Heath asked, eyes heavy lidded and voice slow.

“I – I want . . . want—”

“ _Get the fuck off him!_ ” Dustin screamed, he was suddenly out of the truck and bounding toward Heath.

Zoey broke from her haze and cried out in fear as she backed away from Heath. _What the hell was I about to do?_ She thought as Dustin dragged Heath toward the truck.

“Get off, man!” Heath huffed, trying to fight off Dustin, but the kid was no use for Broken Arrow’s linebacker.

“Dude, she has that – that _thing_ on her forehead!” He said, exasperated.

“What thing?” Heath tried to shove Dustin away but it was no use.

“That Mark!” Dustin yelled.

Zoey stumbled backwards as if she had been hit, she felt fear and pain fill her.

“Mark?” Heath asked, looking confused. He hadn’t noticed the outline of the crescent moon on her forehead. 

_Get out of here! Now!_ Zoey told herself. Picking up her dropped book and bag, Zoey turned and ran towards her car. Heath’s voice calling after her even as she pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Zoey shook all the way to her house, a large, brick Victorian home, and tried to calm herself down. _You were not about to drink his blood. You were not about to_ drink his blood! But even as she thought the words she couldn’t deny the truth of them. She had been about to drink from Heath. Had been about to drink his blood like it was soda pop. _But that’s not me! I don’t drink from my exs! I don’t drink blood at all!_

She pulled into the driveway and turned the car off; tears falling from her eyes. How could this have happened? Why did she have to get picked to be a vampyer? Why couldn’t it have been someone else?

 _Hopefully Mom will understand. Hopefully she’ll be on my side for once._ Zoey and her mother, Linda, used to be close. Linda used to be close with all her children but that had changed when she had started dating John Heffner. He was a lawyer and also ran the People of Faith, a Christian group that was too annoying for words. John was a God-fearing man and Linda’s husband of three years. And in those three years he had taken Zoey’s mom and changed her. Now she was this cookie-cutter, submissive, perfect little housewife for him. She always sided with him and did what he told her to do. He told her what to wear and how to act in public; always made her go to Church with him and controlled every aspect of her life. It was pathetic.

Gone was the woman who used to wear make-up on weekends and read romance novels and drink wine with her group of fun, single mom-friends. The woman who was there for her children and loved them unconditionally. The woman who was fun and easy to talk to. She was dead. And in her place was a weaker, sadder version of who she used to be. But maybe that fun, loving mom was still inside of her. Zoey could only hope.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way into the house and toward the living room. Linda was sitting on the cream colored couch, she wore tan pants and a red, knitted blouse. Her hair was in a ponytail and her face was bare of any makeup, giving her a sickly, hallow look.

“Mama.” Zoey coughed out. She hadn’t called Linda that in years.

Her mother looked up from her book, a copy of _Chicken Soup for the Soul_ , “Yes, baby.” Her voice smooth and loving.

Zoey felt her heart squeeze. “I need help.”

“What’s wrong—” Her words froze, eyes going to the Mark on her daughter’s forehead. She stood up from her seat and let the book fall to the floor. “Oh. My. God. What happened to your face?” Tears sprang in her eyes and she pressed a hand over her mouth.

“Mama, please, don’t get mad at me! I didn’t cause this, it was done to me!” Zoey immediately argued. “Th – The Tracker came to school and he . . . he Marked me.”

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my _God!_ ” Linda gasped, her breathing ragged, tears cascading down her pale cheeks. “What are we going to do? What is your father going to say?” Fear colored her words.

Zoey gritted her teeth, “I don’t know? He hasn’t been around!” She knew bringing up her biological dad was a low blow but she didn’t care. John Heffner _was not_ her father. “And why do we even have to tell John anything right now? Can’t we just keep this between us? Just until I get to the House of Night?” She coughed into her elbow, the sound rough and scratchy.

“You want me to _lie_ to him?” Her mom looked as if Zoey had suggested they do cocaine at Church.

“Yes.” Zoey blurted, tears welling in her eyes all over again. “I need you, Mom, I need you to be there for me, just this _once_. I need you to help me deal with this awful, scary, new thing that’s happening to me.” She hiccupped a sob, “I – I need help getting to this new school and figuring out what to do. Please, _please,_ just stop being his wife and be my mom.”

Linda’s face went from fearful to shocked, her eyes narrowing, mouth setting into a frown. “I’ve always been there for you, Zoey. I’ve never _not_ been there for you. You just don’t acknowledge it. And John . . . John has been so _helpful_ to us. He’s given us this beautiful home; nice things to have, _your car_ , I might add. He’s made it so I don’t have to work at the store anymore, I can stay home and actually spend time with my family. He’s been our savior, Zoey, but you’ve never seen that. You don’t like him for whatever reason.”

Zoey knew this speech well, she had heard it so many times that she could recite it along with her mother. It was her go-to whenever Zoey, or Linda’s mother, Grandma Redbird, tried to make her see that John was bad for her. But she never listened, she didn’t want to.

“Mom, I know that.” Zoey reasoned, “But you have to know that John isn’t as great as he makes himself look. He’s awful. He’s completely changed you and you don’t even realize it. He’s told you what to wear, who to be friends with, and how to act. You’re brainwashed!”

“No I’m not! Zoey, your behavior is unacceptable. I didn’t let him change me. I chose this. And you are in no position to question it, seeing as it’s none of your business. Your brother and sister love John.” Linda argued back, voice heavy with anguish.

“No, they don’t. They hate him just as much as I do but they put up an act. I’m the only one who’s real. And they are acting out because of it.” Zoey paused, a cough interrupting her rant. “Your – your oldest daughter is a slut! She’s screwed half the football team and is smoking weed behind your back. Your son, Kevin, plays violent, disgusting video games and got caught cheating, again, in school. And you think I’m the bad one? _Please_!” She let out another cough, this one making her double over. “And if you think this is bad then it’s only going to get worse if I don’t go to the House of Night.” She added when she could breathe properly.

Linda lifted her chin, her eyes shining with tears, “Zoey, I will not be disrespected like this. I am your mother and you _will_ listen to me. Now go to your room and stay there till John gets home.”

Zoey opened her mouth to argue, to tell her that she should rethink calling John, but she stopped herself. There was no point in trying; John had made her mother blind to any and all reason outside of his own.

“Fine.” Zoey glared at her mom and turned to walk down the hallway and towards her room.

In her bedroom, she dumped her backpack on her bed and sat down, pulling her stuffed fish, Ottis, into her lap.

“This sucks.” She told the fish. 


	2. The Step-Loser

2

THE STEP-LOSER

“Zoey, come into the living room. Now.” John’s no-nonsense tone had Zoey rolling her eyes as she opened her bedroom door. No matter how hard John tried to be her father she’d never believe it.

In the living room Zoey saw her mom sitting back on the couch, tucked into the corner and sniffling into a tissue. With her hunched shoulders and welting expression she looked every bit like The Hysterical Mother. It was an act she played well.

A sharp inhale had Zoey’s eyes going from her mom to John. His face looked like he’d just seen the Devil. He stood beside the couch, near Mom, and took a step forward. “What in God’s name happened to you?” He asked, voice breathless with shock.

Zoey sighed, “ _Hello_ , I’ve been Marked. It happens. Don’t have to be so shocked about it.” She rolled her eyes for good measure.

John scoffed, his wide, blue eyes narrowing, “It’s an attitude like that that got you in trouble in the first place.” He crossed his arms, “Care to explain how?”

“Again, like I told Mom before you got here, this wasn’t something I _caused_ it was done _to_ me.” She explained. “A Tracker came to the school, saw me, and thought ‘hey let me ruin this girl’s life some more.’ Plus, it’s a biological thing; the Change is in a strand of junk DNA and gets triggered when someone is Marked.” Zoey was a bit proud of herself for remembering something she had learned in biology class last semester. Human kids did learn about the Change, considering it could happen to any of them; but they didn’t learn much. Just that it was something in the body and was a random occurrence.

“You’re blaming science for your bad behavior?” John asked, tone disapproving.

Zoey gritted her teeth, God he was so annoying. Why did her mother marry him? Why had she even been attracted to him in the first place? Okay, yes John _was_ handsome, Zoey had agreed on that when she had first seen him. He had that tall, dark, and handsome thing: athletic build, slim waist; thick, dark hair; smoldering blue eyes; full, pink lips. He also had a good job and made good money. And at first he had been nice— _shocking_ —and Zoey had thought he’d be a good fit for Mom. But then, as the weeks went by, she realized how wrong she had been. John wasn’t a nice man and no one but Zoey—and Grandma Redbird—saw that. He had everyone fooled into thinking he was a good man with a perfect, wholesome, Church-going family. It was infuriating.

“Not blaming.” Zoey answered, a little smartly, “Just using it as an answer to your question.”

“Zoey.” Her mother said, voice choked but eyes narrowed.

“It’s alright, honey.” John assured her with a squeeze of her hand, “She’s just being her usual self.”

Zoey groaned inwardly. “Look, I’m not happy about this as much as you are but I can’t stay here. I have to get to the House of Night.”

“The House of Night? Why would we want to take you there? That place is nothing but a Godless, Satanic, evil cult; full of things that try to pass themselves off as soulful beings.” John’s voice was hard, disgusted and cruel.

“Yeah and I’m turning into one of those things.” Zoey said, “And if I don’t get there soon then I’ll . . . I’ll—”

A cough ripped through her lips, making her double over, her shoulders shook and her chest burned. She choked and coughed again, feeling lightheaded. Slowly she straightened up and saw John and her mom looking at her rather worriedly.

“That. I’ll be doing that.” She gasped, breathing choppy. “But it’ll get worse each time, so I have to get to the school.” She sniffed and cleared her throat.

“You are not going to that place.” John argued, his lips pulling into a sneer. “You will stay here and be cured through prayer.”

“What?” Zoey coughed out.

“Linda, love, grab the phone-tree and start calling the Church. Tell them to come here as soon as possible.” John ignored Zoey’s words, looking at his wife.

Great. Just great, now she was going to have to deal with Jesus-obsessed maniacs like John; but they’ll be old white women and their creepy, pedophilic husbands. No way was she going to stick around to be prayed around and then dosed with oil that’ll surly clog her pores, giving her a ginormous zit.

Zoey let out another cough, “Can I at least wait in my room.” She looked at her mom when she asked this.

“Of course, baby.” Her mom got up from the couch and went to wrap her arms around her daughter. “I could bring you some tea and cold medicine if you’d like.”

Zoey felt her heart squeeze, she’d missed this woman, this mother who cared for her so much. “No. I’m just gonna take a nap.” She declined, pulling away from her mother’s arms.

Zoey went back to her bedroom, locked the door, and immediately emptied her backpack of its school contents. She tried to fit as much as she could into the bag—t-shirts, camis, jeans, sleepwear, bras, thongs, socks—and when she was done she opened her window and climbed out. Her room faced the backyard so no one would see her, not even her nosey neighbors thanks to the nine foot hedged that ran around the yard.

In the driveway, Zoey unlocked her car and jumped inside; she started it and pulled away from her house. She had to get out of here and go somewhere where she would feel safe and comforted. She needed to be with someone who wouldn’t judge her and say this was all her fault. She needed her grandma. 

* * *

The drive to Grandma Redbird’s lavender farm was an hour long; she lived just outside of Broken Arrow. But to Zoey the drive seemed to only take a few minutes before she parked in front of the purple bricked cottage.

Getting out of her car, Zoey gazed up at the two story home and felt a sense of comfort come over her. She had spent every summer with Grandma since she was seven; always ready to spend the day helping Grandma in the lavender fields or baking cookies in the small, cozy kitchen. They’d have picnics in the bluffs just a few miles from the farm. They’d eat PB & J sandwiches and drink iced tea as Grandma would teach Zoey a few Cherokee words. Or tell her old folktales that had been passed down from generations before hers.

Zoey always felt safe and welcomed when she was with her Grandma and that feeling only increased when the Step-Loser came into the picture. Grandma was Zoey’s force-field against John and her mom; always there to protect her when need be. Grandma didn’t like John any more than Zoey did; she thought he was a cruel and spineless man and thought her daughter was weak for giving into him.

Together, Zoey and Grandma Redbird did their best to ignore the Step-Loser and his judgmental behavior towards them. John thought Grandma was going Hell because she didn’t worship God or believe in Jesus like he did. He thought she was a crazy witch because she followed the Great Earth Mother and took on the teachings of her Cherokee ancestors. He got even angrier when Zoey started to learn those same things. Which made Zoey secretly happy, anything that made the Step-Loser pissed was okay in her book.

Letting out a cough, Zoey sniffed and walked toward the front door—only to pause and see a note on the window. Picking it up she read the note that was written in her Grandma’s neat cursive writing.

_I had a feeling you’d be coming, Little Bird. I’m up in the Bluffs picking wildflowers, thought we could make some of those flower crowns you loved to so much when you were little. You are welcome to join me or wait inside, I left out some chocolate chip and lavender cookies for you._

_-Grandma_

Zoey giggled when she finished reading the note, it was weird how Grandma knew she was coming before she even told her. Grandma always said it was because Zoey was her ‘spirit daughter,’ they had a special connection through their spirits; allowing Grandma to know when Zoey was going to come to her before she even knew it herself.

Walking down the steps of the porch, Zoey made her way to the trail that would lead her to the Bluffs and to Grandma.

* * *

Zoey let out another cough, it was phlegmy and had her doubling over. She gasped and sputtered, sounding like a chain-smoker, before she finally got her breathing under control. Moaning, she straightened up and continued up the path.

She had only been walking for ten minutes but it felt like much longer. Her legs ached—her whole body ached—and she had to stop every few feet to cough or sneeze or take a breath. Her chest was tight and her stomach hurt. With each new pain she felt an inkling of fear. Her body was starting to get weaker, sicker, meaning she was starting to reject the Change. She was dying.

 _Gotta find Grandma_ , she told herself as she started up a small hill. Grandma would be able to help her, she’d tell Zoey that everything was going to be okay and that nothing bad was going to happen to her. Focusing on that thought, Zoey took a deep breath, let out another cough, and quickened her pace up the grassy hill. Just a few more steps and she’d be at the Bluffs. Just. A. Few. More. Steps.

* * *

Zoey was just over making her way down the hill when a cough had her falling to her knees. Bent over at the waist she hacked and gagged as pain radiated through her head. She felt tears well in her eyes and panic rise in her chest. _I’m dying. I’m not gonna make it._ She thought as another cough raked her body.

Lifting her head, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep off the shivers she was feeling, and stood up. Only to stumble backward as the path in front of her titled and the ground pitched beneath her feet. Trying to regain her balance she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes she saw that the path was much straighter and her head lighter.

“Gotta . . . find – find – Grandma—” She gasped as a cough choked her throat. Starting forward again, Zoey hunched her shoulders and trudged down the path. But stopped when she heard a voice. It was familiar and coming from behind her.

_“Little Bird, oh, Little Bird. . . .”_

“Grandma?” Zoey wheezed, turning around and squinting against the bright, dying sun.

She saw a thin, blurry outline of her Grandma; she stood at the top of the hill and was waving to Zoey. Yet her voice had sounded like she was right next to her. _“Come, Little Bird, come rest.”_ Grandma Redbird said, voice like melted chocolate, smooth and sweet.

“Gr – Grandma?” Zoey coughed, starting toward her.

She was just making her way up the hill again when the ground rolled under her feet and she lost her footing. She stumbled backward, arms wheeling to try and stop herself from hitting the ground. _Grandma, help!_ She thought fearfully as she began to fall. Zoey felt herself roll backward, her back digging into the rocky path and her arms scrapping against the bushes. She rolled all the way down the hill till her fall was broken by her head hitting a rock that was nestled near the edge of the path.

Zoey lay there, head bleeding and breath coming in short pants, as she felt her mind go foggy. As the pain began to fade and she started to feel her mind go black she heard her Grandma’s voice in her ear.

_“Little Bird, you must always watch where you are going.”_

* * *

She woke up to the sound of a babbling brook. Weird considering her grandma’s farm wasn’t near water. Groaning from the throbbing in her head, Zoey opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Her head swam and her limbs felt shaky. _What happened?_ She thought sluggishly, her mind a fog. _I was at grandma’s farm and I tried to go to the bluffs to find her. But I couldn’t stop coughing . . . and – and my chest felt_ so _tight. Then I – I fainted._

“Huh!” Zoey gasped, eyes going wide as she pieced together the moments, “I hit my head! I was bleeding. I’m – I’m . . . .” Her eyes burned with tears and her mouth wobbled. “I’m _dead._ ” She felt a slither of panic as a sob broke through her lips and she was about to have a full on breakdown when a voice made her freeze.

“My dear, you are not dead. In fact, you have never been more alive.” The voice was soothing, like a mother’s, and wrapped around Zoey like a comforting blanket.

Zoey looked around, puzzled, trying to find the owner of the magical voice. But all she could see was the grassy grotto she had woken up in. Through her fear she realized how beautiful it was with its circular design and soft, warm grass. A tall, strong Redwood tree stood in the center of the grotto. Feet away was where the small brook was, its water was crystal-clear blue and lead toward a small waterfall lined with rocks.

Standing, Zoey looked up at the sky, it was blue and the sun shinned like a golden beacon. _But where am I?_ This wasn’t Haven was it? Where were the big golden gates? The puffy clouds? The angels playing harps and sitting on said clouds? Where was Peter or Paul or whatever his name was to greet her?

“Hello? Is anyone here?” She called, feeling rather dumb, into the empty space around the grotto.

“Do not worry, ­ _U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya,_ you are far from alone.” The magical voice was back and it filled Zoey with a sense of love. The Cherokee word for ‘daughter’ making her feel safe and secure.

“But where—” Zoey’s words broke off when she saw the owner of the voice step out from behind the Redwood tree.

She was the most beautiful woman Zoey had ever seen. She was otherworldly in her appearance, almost like she were a spirit of the night itself. Her skin was the color of the moon, milky and bright, as if she glowed from the inside out. Her hair was as black as the late night sky; it fell down to her waist in waves of ebony. Her body was slim, her gown cinched at the waist to show an hourglass-like figure. Her face was long and cheekbones high; her lips full and pillow-soft; her eyes were wide and almond shaped, sparkling a deep indigo.

“W – Who are you?” Zoey asked, she could feel her own eyes widened in wonder. A part of her felt like she already knew this person, and yet she looked like a stranger.

 _A familiar stranger_ , she thought instantly. Like when she had seen her face in the bathroom mirror after being Marked. She had looked like herself but not. Like she knew herself but didn’t.

“ _Gi-ga-ge tsi-s-qua—_ ” The nickname ‘redbird’ made Zoey think of her grandma again. “—I am the Goddess Nyx. The mother and creator of what you know as vampyers. You have been blessed with my mark and shall begin a new life as you walk my path.”

Zoey swallowed, feeling her stomach clench with nerves. A new life? A new path? That sounded so . . . scary. Yet, exciting. After all, that’s all she had ever wanted. A life away from her nightmare family and a place where she felt like she belonged. She had hadn’t felt like she was part of her family for the past three years and now that she was Marked she was no longer a part of her school.

“S – So I’m a – a vampyer?” She asked, voice small. She knew it was stupid to ask, she knew she had to go through the Change from fledgling to vampyer but she didn’t know exactly _how_ it worked. Was this part of it?

Nyx let out a laugh that reminded Zoey of bells ringing in a breeze, “No, dear girl, you are not a vampyer yet. That will come in time.” She walked over to Zoey and gently cupped her face. “My sweet, you are to be something far greater than a normal vampyer. You are my Chosen child, the eyes and ears of the world below me.”

Despite the comforting caress, Zoey felt a jolt of shock go through her. “What? Eyes and ears? Chosen child? That sounds like a lot!” She couldn’t be a Chosen One, she wasn’t Harry Potter, she didn’t have magical powers or the ability to stop bad guys! Hell, she couldn’t even parallel park right! How could she even begin to be Nyx’s Chosen One?

“Calm yourself, Zoeybird, I would not have chosen you if I didn’t believe you could do it. You see, child, your soul is unique. It is a mix of the old years and the new. The blood of your ancestors flows through your veins. _You_ are my first true Daughter of Night. You are what will help restore the balance of Light and Dark.”

Nyx’s words were overwhelming. Restore the balance of Light and Dark? Be her eyes and ears back on Earth?

“B – But I can’t even pass Geometry.” She squeaked.

Nyx let out that same bell-like laugh, “Oh, do not worry, dear, you will not have to face this path alone. Victory isn’t just fought by one, it is fought alongside the ones we love. Just follow your heart, Zoey, and you will never be lead astray.”

Zoey was about to say more but Nyx had bent down and kissed her in the middle of her forehead, right where her Mark was, and she felt herself losing consciousness. But before she totally slipped away she heard Nyx whisper: “Remember, Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as Light does not always bring good.”

With those words swirling through Zoey’s mind she let herself fall into unconsciousness. 


	3. A new path

Zoey felt the slight throbbing in her temple before she was even fully awake. Groaning softly she buried her face in her pillow and tried to go back to sleep. She’d been dreaming of soda pop—preferably root beer—growing on trees and flirting with Ashton Kutcher; she’d like to go back to that now. But as she tried to imagine cans of pop hanging from tree limbs like apples, she heard the soft singing voice of her grandma. The words of an old lullaby penetrating her foggy mind.

 _Grandma?_ She thought sleepily. Opening her eyes, she saw her grandma sitting in a blue, plastic chair beside her bed. She was holding Zoey’s hand and carefully stroking her palm.

“Grandma?” Zoey said, her voice horse. What was going on? The last thing she remembered was going to find Grandma at the bluffs and then—

 _And then I fell, hit my head and saw . . ._ Nyx! A jolt of realization passed through her, making her sit up faster than she should have. Her head swam and she heard her grandma fretting to her about taking it easy.

“Zoeybird, careful, you’ve been hurt and shouldn’t move so quickly.” Her grandma chastised her.

But Zoey didn’t apologize, she was too focused on gathering her surroundings. Where the hell was she? The room was brightly lit, with white tilted floors and greenish-blue wallpaper; a curtain ran around the length of Zoey’s bed, separating her from what she could only guess as other beds.

“Where am I? How did I get here?” She turned to her grandma then, unease coloring her words.

“Oh, honey, you are at the House of Night, in the infirmary. I found you, passed out and bleeding on the path to the Bluffs.” Her grandma gripped her hand a little tighter, worry flashing across her face. “How did you hit your head? Why were you on the path in the first place?”

“I was trying to find you.” Zoey answered, squeezing Grandma’s hand, “I went to your house but you weren’t there, the note on the door said you were at the Bluffs so I went to find you.”

“But you should’ve stayed at my house. Especially in your condition, what if you had done more than hit your head?” Grandma frowned, her hazel eyes wide.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just . . . I just had to find you.” Zoey could feel tears crawl up her throat. “I . . . I had a fight with Mom and the step-loser about . . . about, well, _this_ —” She gestured toward her forehead, “—and they freaked. Said they were going to call up the prayer tree and ‘cure me’ or whatever. I got mad and went to your place. I know I should’ve waited for you but . . . I was just so – so _scared_.” Tears welled in her eyes and she didn’t stop them as they fell down her cheeks.

“Oh, Little Bird, don’t be scared.” Her grandma wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Zoey inhaled her grandma’s lavender scent, which seemed to cloak her even when she hadn’t been in the field that day. “You are safe now, where you belong, and I’m here.” Grandma stroked a hand down Zoey’s hair soothingly.

After a few minutes of silence and comfort, Zoey pulled away from her grandma and wiped her eyes. “So I’m going to be okay?” She sniffed.

Grandma Redbird gave her a reassuring smile, “Yes, dear, you’ll be just fine. I can see that you’re in good hands already.” Her eyes went to Zoey’s forehead, shinning with wonder.

“What do you mean?” Zoey questioned.

Still smiling, Grandma picked up her purse and rummaged through it till she pulled out her silver compact. She handed it to Zoey and said: “Look.”

Opening the compact, Zoey stared into the mirror, confused at first, all she saw was her face and stitches lining the edge of her temple. But then her gaze was pulled to the center of her forehead, like a magnet pulled to metal.

“ _Oh!_ ” She stared, mouth hanging open like a latch.

Her Mark was filled in; the outline of the crescent was colored in sapphire, it seemed to blaze against her pale face. But that was all there was to it, just the filled in Mark, no other extensions to it. It wasn’t a regular vampyer-Mark or a regular fledgling-Mark, it was something else entirely. Something different, odd, unique.

“How?” Zoey asked as she closed the compact and looked at Grandma.

“That’s what we’d like to know also.” An unfamiliar voice had Zoey looking past Grandma and toward the opening of the curtain.

Okay, Zoey knew vampyers were beautiful—even more so than humans—but still, she couldn’t help but be taken aback by this new woman’s beauty. She was tall, maybe five-eight, with a slender, athletic figure. Her skin was a creamy white and her hair a gorgeous auburn color that fell down her back in waves. Green, almond shaped eyes looked back at Zoey; their gaze soft yet focused.

Zoey swallowed audibly but didn’t say anything, too nervous to even think.

“Zoey, this is Neferet, she’s the High Priestess here.” Grandma Redbird’s words had Zoey snapping back into focus.

“Oh!” She blurted, “H – Hi. I . . . I’m Zoey . . . Montgomery.” She said dumbly. _Ugh! Way to make a lasting first impression!_ She scolded herself.

But Neferet just smiled, her low cheekbones lifting with the movement, “Yes, Zoey, I know who you are. I’m informed of all fledglings who are joining my school.”

“Your school?” Zoey asked, “I thought the House of Night was owned by the local Council here in Tulsa.”

She had learned that each House of Night was owned and looked after by a small group of vampyers in the city it was located in. The House of Night wasn’t seen as a human public place so the people of Tulsa, or any other city, didn’t want to be held responsible for it or the vampyers and fledglings that attended it.

“Yes, I’m part of the Council that got the school established here and I was voted into being its High Priestess.” Neferet explained, “Every House of Night has its own High Priestess who runs it.”

“Right.” Zoey murmured.

“But let’s save the talk of school for later, right now I’d like to know how you are feeling.” She said as she took a step closer to the bed, her long black skirt swishing against her feet.

“Fine.” Zoey swallowed, “But my head hurts a little.” She gingerly touched the line of stitches, they felt rough and prickly against her fingertips.

Neferet smiled, “I can fix that.” She reached out a hand, her nails long and oval shaped. “May I?” Her eyes met Zoey’s.

“Um . . . okay . . . ?” Zoey dropped her hand and felt Neferet’s cover her forehead.

“Breathe in.” She said softly.

Taking a deep breath, Zoey closed her eyes and tried not to jump when she felt a soothing heat radiate against her forehead.

“Breathe out.” She faintly heard Neferet instruct.

Exhaling and opening her eyes, Zoey felt Neferet’s hand slip from her forehead. Reaching up, Zoey touched the sore spot on her head, she could still feel the stitches but there was no pain.

“Wow.” She murmured, mostly to herself.

“How do you feel, Zoeybird?” Grandma asked, speaking for the first time since introducing the High Priestess.

“I feel fine.” Zoey’s eyes went to Neferet, “How did you do that?”

“It is my gift.” The vampyer answered simply, “Nyx has given me the ability to sooth the pain of others. I am somewhat of a Healer, or doctor as you know them as.” She winked teasingly.

Zoey hadn’t paid attention to the Mark on the woman’s forehead before, she’d been to capture by her beauty to notice anything else. But now that she saw it, she really studied it. The crescent moon was filled in, like Zoey’s but a little bigger, and from it a filigree design of two hands were on either side of the moon, as if holding. The lacework extended to Neferet’s cheekbones.

“Your Mark . . . it shows your affinity?” Zoey asked, tearing her eyes away from Neferet’s forehead.

“Yes. If given an affinity by the Goddess, the vampyers Mark coincides with their special ability.” She explained. “But again, you’ll learn about that soon. Why don’t we get you settled, I’m sure you’re eager to see what awaits you in your new life.” She smiled eagerly.

“Um . . . Yeah, I – I guess.” Zoey stuttered, though the thought of leaving this bed, leaving her grandma, had her feeling worried. What if when she left she’d never see her grandma again? That was what happened after all, a fledgling had to cut themselves off from their human life. Their family no longer a part of it.

“Do not fret, Zoeybird.” Grandma’s voice had Zoey meeting the older woman’s gaze. Those same hazel eyes staring back at her, “No matter how your life changes, I will always be your grandma.” She smiled reassuringly.

“Speaking of changes,” Neferet added, “As part of your new life you are welcome to change your name to one you see fit. So, Zoey, what do you feel your _true_ name is?”

Zoey didn’t even hesitate, “Zoey Redbird. Redbird like my grandma.” She reached for Grandma’s hand and squeezed it, “I am the daughter of her spirit after all.” She smiled coyly at her.

Grandma chuckled, “I couldn’t have chosen a better name for you myself, _­U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_.”

Hearing the familiar word for ‘daughter’ had Zoey feeling much calmer.

“Well then, Zoey _Redbird_ , let me introduce you to your new life.” Neferet announced.

* * *

After saying a tearful goodbye to Grandma, Zoey let Neferet lead her from the infirmary and down a gas lit hallway. It was a little odd going from the modern looking infirmary to the old, rustic hall. Where the infirmary had white tile floors the hallway had cobblestones. Instead of wallpaper the hallway’s walls were red bricks. Medium sized lanterns hung from the wall, the flames dancing happily inside the glass.

“Any questions before we continue further?” Neferet’s voice had Zoey turning to face her. They walked side by side down the hall.

“Um . . . .” _About a zillion questions!_ She thought fearfully. “What time is it?” She asked, it seemed like a normal enough question to ask a vampyer High Priestess.

Neferet gave a soft chuckle, as if she found Zoey’s mundane question amusing. “It is four in the morning.” She answered.

Zoey stopped, “Four in the morning?” Her eyes growing wide with shock, “Shouldn’t we be asleep?”

“No.” Neferet let out another chuckle, “My dear, this is a school for _vampyers_.” She said the word as if it were obvious. “We do not sleep during the night. The night is when we flourish most.”

“Oh. Right.” Zoey said lamely, feeling stupid. Of course they wouldn’t sleep at _night_. Her anxiety was making her slow apparently.

“Our ‘day’, if you will, starts at seven p.m. Though when daylight savings time ends it starts at about eight-thirty p.m. And our ‘night’ begins at seven a.m.—again different daylight savings time, where it begins at six a.m.” She explained patiently.

“How am I supposed to remember all that?” She could barely remember to set her alarm at night.

“Do not fret, Zoey, you will learn to adjust to the change of time rather quickly. But for now the times are posted in the dormitories and your roommate will help you.” She answered as they came to an oak wood door at the end of the hallway.

 _Roommate?_ Zoey felt her stomach lurch. She didn’t know she was going to get a roommate.

“I—” She started to say but the sound of a phone ringing cut her off.

“Sorry.” Neferet pulled out a cell phone from the pocket of her skirt and flipped it open. “Yes?” She gave a Zoey an apologetic look as she listened to the other line.

Zoey shifted her feet, it was a little weird—okay, _a lot_ weird—to see a High Priestess use a cell phone. She figured they reached other vampyers by carrier pigeon or letters. Not modern technology.

“I’m sorry, Zoey.” Neferet’s voice had Zoey snapping out of her useless mind babble. “A fledgling has hurt their ankle and I have to tend to them. But please feel free to wait for me outside, I’ll only be a moment.”

“Okay.” Zoey tried to sound at ease with being left alone but she could see Neferet wasn’t buying it.

“Don’t be scared, Zoey. You are safe now.” Neferet’s voice was soothing, like a mother’s. Which made Zoey think of her own mom and how she had reacted to Zoey’s new change.

Zoey nodded, trying to keep the sudden rush of tears at bay as she watched Neferet turn and walk down the hall. Taking a deep breath, Zoey turned back toward the door and was about to open it when she heard a faint giggle.

Her head snapped to the left, where the hallway extended and bent at a corner. A gas light hung at the edge of the turn and its light reflected off the wall; showcasing two shadows.

Zoey knew it was wrong, knew she should stay put and wait for Neferet, but her feet seemed to have a mind of their own. They slowly led her further down the hall, close enough to see without being seen.

What she saw had her face going red with shock, and embarrassment. Two people—a blonde girl and a black-haired boy—were in the hallway. The boy was pressed against the wall while the girl was hanging all over him. Her sweater-clad arms wrapped around his shoulders and her long, pale legs pressing against the boy’s. The blonde’s lips were kissing the guy’s neck and the guy seemed to be ignoring it.

His hands were on her shoulders and a look of annoyance colored his face. “Seriously, I said knock it off!” The guy said, clearly pissed, as he pushed the girl away.

But the girl wasn’t having it, instead she clung tighter to him, her hands sliding from his shoulders to his chest. “Oh don’t be that way. You know you want me.” The blonde’s voice was sultry, low with lust. Her body pressed against the guy’s and she kissed him with heat.

The guy gasped and for a moment seemed to melt into the kiss but quickly came too and shoved the girl away. The blonde gasped and stumbled in her heels, a look of anger on her face.

“What the fuck?” She hissed.

“I said to stop.” The guy reminded her, face burning with irritation.

The blonde rolled her eyes and flicked a piece of hair over her shoulder. “That’s not what your cock felt like.” She smirked, arrogant. “It was begging me to take you.”

 _Jeesh, could she be any more of a skank?_ Zoey thought irritably. The girl’s skirt was so short Zoey could only guess if it even _was_ one.

“Screw off. I don’t want you. I told you that last night.” The guy lifted his chin, voice tinged with anger.

But the blonde just laughed, “Last night? You mean after I sucked your dick and rode you like a fucking horse? That _last night_?”

Zoey wrinkled her nose, disgusted at what she had just heard. She never understood why girl’s thought it was okay to give guys blowjobs. It was just feeding into the theory, made up by strict parents, that all teenagers thought about was sex. Also, only the brainless of sluts gave guy’s head; she was sure no girl with a working brain would want to go _down there_.

 _Guess this one’s brain is lost,_ Zoey shrugged mentally.

“That was the last time! I mean it, just stay away from me! I don’t want you!” The guy hissed back, he pushed away from the wall and crossed his arms. “We’re done. For good this time.”

The blonde took a step toward him, the sound of her heels echoing around the hallway. When she got close enough to him she lifted a long, pink fingernail and trailed it down his jaw. A small line of blood bloomed against his peach skin. Seeing the blood had Zoey freeze, the hairs on her neck rising as she took in the scent. Despite being a few feet away and hidden by the wall, she could still smell the metallic, salty aroma. It reminded her of being in the parking lot with Heath, seeing the blood on his palms and wanting to . . . to _drink it._ That same hunger came over her again, her mouth watered and her stomach cinched.

The smell of the blood fogging her mind and making her dizzy with want. But she watched, envious, as the blonde ran her tongue along the scratch; licking the blood as if it were whipped cream. The guy shuddered and let out a throaty groan.

“See?” The blonde said breathlessly, her lips kissing lazily up his jaw, “You still want me. Just like I want you.”

Zoey’s heart flew against her rib cage as she stood there, transfixed, watching them. The guy leaned into the girl for half a second before straightening and pushing her away.

“ _No!_ ” He practically bellowed.

The sound bounced around the room, making Zoey’s foggy, blood-filled haze dissipate. _Run!_ A voice told her.

Breathing heavily, Zoey turned and quickly sprinted back down the hallway; her body shaking and eyes filling with shocked tears.

 _What the hell is happening to me?_


	4. Introductions

When Neferet returned to finish showing Zoey around, she didn’t seem to notice Zoey’s state of denial. Though she did see Zoey’s uneasy expression, which Zoey had just told her that it was nerves, which was true, she was ­ _nervous_ about meeting her roommate and seeing the school. But she was also scared of what had just happened five minutes ago. _Just don’t think about it._ She tried to tell herself as Neferet walked with her along the gas-lit sidewalk.

Zoey had to admit that the campus was beautiful, the night sky and soft lighting making it look like something out of a fairytale. The campus had eight buildings scattered around grounds; each one built with red brick and black roofs. There were three buildings that were for classes and also held the admissions office, infirmary, library/media center, and council room. The school had two councils, one for the professors and administration—which Neferet was head of—and another for the students.

The other buildings consisted of the dining hall, the rec hall, the boys’ and girls’ dormitories; the field house and stables; the professors’ quarters, and Nyx’s temple.

“Temple?” Zoey asked, pausing on the sidewalk to look across the grass to see a gray bricked temple feet away from her. The temple was tall and slim looking, an arched doorway was decorated with a carving of a crescent moon; long, high windows faced the front of the temple and had candles lining the sills.

“Yes. Vampyers and fledglings alike worship the Goddess Nyx. She is our creator and we must follow her path to lead successful lives.” Neferet said proudly as she gazed at the temple.

“So, she’s like your God?” Zoey said, eyes going from the temple to Neferet.

“Yes. Though our religion is vastly different than that of humans’.” She explained, continuing to walk in the direction of the girls’ dorms.

“How?” Zoey followed alongside her. She wasn’t much of a religious person, she found it kind of boring, but she did like learning about her grandma’s beliefs.

“Well, Nyx gives all of her children the power of free will.” Neferet answered, “Allowing us to make our own choices as we walk her path is a gift. And if we make a mistake we must learn from it and move forward.”

Zoey nodded faintly, “So she’s forgiving.”

“Yes. Unlike some other deities.” Her voice turned a bit sour, eyes narrowing slightly.

 _Like the step-loser’s God._ Zoey thought. John always said that his God didn’t forgive, saying that sinners had to learn their lessons in the pits of Hell or some bullpoop like that.

“Anyway,” Neferet shook off the malice look and smiled, “Nyx may also bless her children with gifts. But not everyone gets one, only the ones she sees fit.”

“Is that why she filled in my Mark?” Zoey asked, touching her forehead gingerly. “Because I’m . . . special to her.” _Special? More like a freak._ Zoey couldn’t help but think. This Mark was going to make fitting in even harder. Great.

“I imagine so.” Neferet answered, smiling warmly. “But do not see it as an obstacle, Zoey. See it as a gift, one that makes you loved by our Goddess.”

 _“You are my first true Daughter of Night.”_ The words of Nyx passed through Zoey’s head like a breeze. Had that really happened? Or had it just been a dream? She touched her forehead again, thoughtful and confused. Had she really seen Nyx? Had the Goddess really gifted her with . . . something that made her unique in her eyes?

 _No. No. It’d been a dream._ Zoey reasoned with herself before she could feel overwhelmed. _I’m not some special fledgling. I’m not special_ anything. _It was just a dream._

“Are you alright, Zoey?” Neferet’s voice had her looking up from the ground and dropping her hand to her side.

They stood in the middle of the sidewalk, the dorms just feet ahead of them. “Um . . . yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Sorry.” Zoey apologized meekly.

“Do not apologize, dear, this is a lot to take in. Anyone in your shoes would be nervous.” She smiled that warm mom-like smile again and Zoey felt the fear thaw in her stomach. “Come, I’m sure meeting your new roommate will ease you.” She put her arm around Zoey’s shoulder and guided her toward the dorms.

* * *

The first thing Zoey thought when she saw the girls’ dormitories was that it looked so _normal._ If anything, Zoey had thought it’d be dark and gloomy, like something out of a Goth chick’s bedroom. But it wasn’t. Instead it was warm and inviting. Pastel colors decorated every inch of the place; blue walls, pink couches and purple ottomans. One side of the room held a small kitchenette and a few tall, round tables and chairs. Near the end of the room and to the right of the kitchen area were stairs that lead up to the bedrooms.

Girls were gathered around a flat screen TV, munching on bowls of popcorn and drinking sparkling water (eesh) or tea (double eesh). But when Neferet entered the room the TV went mute and the girls collectively turned and said ‘hello’ to the High Priestess.

“Girls, I’d like you to meet our newest student, Zoey Redbird.” Neferet said warmly, smile beaming like a lightbulb.

The girls’ turned their eyes to Zoey and she felt her face flush as they took a second to stare at her Mark before stammering out ‘hellos’ and ‘nice to meet yous.’

One girl was brave enough to separate from the group and walk up to Neferet and Zoey. She looked oddly familiar but Zoey couldn’t pinpoint where she had seen her. She was blonde, her hair golden and in loose curls that trailed down her back and stopped in the middle of it. Her eyes were the color of sapphires and she had a soft, diamond-shaped face and perky nose. Her lips were pink and the upper lip was fuller than the lower. She was short but held herself in a way that made her look taller. More confident.

“Hi, I’m Aphrodite.” She held out a pink-nail-painted hand to Zoey. “I’d be happy to show you around.” Her smile was all too perky and voice too sweet.

 _Aphrodite? Seriously? Who would name their child that?_ Zoey couldn’t help but think as she shook the girl’s hand.

“Aphrodite LaFont is a sixth former and leader of the Dark Daughters here.” Neferet explained, meeting the blonde’s eyes. “Thank you for offering to help Zoey, Aphrodite.”

Aphrodite let out a somewhat humble giggle, “You’re welcome, Neferet.”

With a jolt of surprise Zoey realized who this girl was. She was the one from the hallway! The one that guy was rejecting. _Oh my God!_ Zoey’s mind blared, _Just stay calm! Don’t let her know you saw her in the hallway earlier!_

“Zoey will you be alright with Aphrodite showing you to your room?” Neferet asked, taking her hand from Zoey’s shoulder.

“Um, yeah, I’m fine.” Zoey lied, her voice quivering slightly.

Neferet placed a hand on her arm, squeezing it lightly, “You’ll be perfectly fine, Zoeybird. Nothing to be scared of.” Her warm voice had Zoey relaxing instantly.

“Okay.” Zoey murmured, letting Aphrodite lead her away from the common room and up the stairs.

“So, Neferet is _really_ nice.” Zoey commented as she followed Aphrodite up the stairs.

“Oh, yeah, she’s great. The best High Priestess this place has.” Aphrodite answered.

“So you’re a sixth former.” Zoey asked, “Is that like a senior?”

“Yes.” Aphrodite answered, her tone rather snooty, “And I’ve been leader of the Dark Daughters since my third former year.” She came to the top of the stairs and turned around.

“Cool. What’s that like?” Zoey asked, standing in front of her.

“It’s a group of students picked by the council, led by myself, who have something to offer.” She explained, hands on her hips.

“Offer? Like status wise?”

Aphrodite snorted, “ _Duh._ And they can’t just be anybody, I don’t accept losers. So, don’t think you can just waltz in here and join.”

Zoey furrowed her brows, “What? Why would I do that? I don’t even know anything about it.”

“Because, that _thing_ on your face—” Her eyes flickered to the Mark, “—doesn’t mean you’re important. Not to me anyway, and certainly not to this school. It doesn’t make you special or popular or _anything_. It just makes you a freak.” Her voice was hard, losing its sweetness from earlier, and she straightened her spine.

Zoey widened her eyes, was this girl serious? She didn’t even _know_ Zoey and she was already telling her she wasn’t welcome here. _What a bully!_ Zoey crossed her arms, meeting Aphrodite’s glare. She couldn’t stand bullies, what right did they have for making someone else feel bad?

“ _Listen_ , Aphrodite, I have no interest in joining your stupid club.” She said, her tone matching Aphrodite’s, “Or becoming a popular, brainless moron like you.”

“Excuse me?” Aphrodite raised a brow, her lips pulling into a sneer that made her look like a pissed off dog.

“I’m not here to steal your status or whatever the hell you think I’m going to do. I’m just here to make it through this whole scary, confusing Change and try to fit in.” Zoey finished, annoyed that she had to explain herself to this bitchy girl.

Aphrodite dropped her sneer and took a step back, “Fine. But just stay out of my way here and you may survive.” She gave her a fake smile before turning on her heel to walk down the hall.

 _Issues, girl has major issues._ Zoey told herself as she followed after her. They soon came to a purple door in the middle of the hallway on the left side. It had a seven on it and no locks. Odd. Aphrodite knocked on the door, her face stoic, and waited.

“Come in!” A muffled, yet perky, voice called from the other side.

Aphrodite opened the door and Zoey walked inside, only to be pulled into a hug the second the door closed.

“Whoa.” Zoey gasped as the arms gripped her a little too tightly.

“I’m so glad ya’ll are finally here!” A southern accent filled her ears.

The arms released her and Zoey stepped back to see a blonde girl standing in front of her. “I’ve been waiting all day to meet you!” She practically bounced in place; her short, curly hair doing the jumping for her.

“Um . . . thanks.” Zoey rubbed the back of her neck, not sure what to say. She wasn’t a being fan of overly pepping people. They talked too much and seeing them so happy and energized all the time made Zoey tired.

“When Neferet told me you were coming I was so excited.” The girl clapped her hands, looking like a child on Christmas. “I haven’t gotten a roommate since I came here so I was tickled pink when I heard about you!” She giggled.

_Tickled pink? Oh Jeesh._

“Zoey Redbird, this coked-out elf is Stevie Rae Johnson.” Aphrodite said from where she stood by the closed door. “I’m sure ya’ll will get along just fine.” She took on a hick-like accent and rolled her eyes.

Stevie Rae’s smile didn’t falter though, instead she looked behind Zoey’s shoulder at the other blonde. “Oh, hi, Aphrodite, I didn’t see you! How are you?”

Aphrodite stared at Stevie Rae for a moment, her blue eyes roaming the other’s face, “I have a headache from your high pitched squeal.” She crossed her arms and sneered.

“Oh, I’m sorry, maybe you should go lie down.” Stevie Rae suggested, voice sweet with concern.

“Maybe.” Aphrodite scoffed, looking at her nails. “I’m sure you can take it from here.” She opened the door. “Have fun with Spaz, Zoey. If she gets too hyper just shoot her with a tranquilizer dart, works wonders.” She smirked before closing the door.

“Wow.” Zoey said once Aphrodite was gone. “That Aphrodite chick is such a bitch.”

Stevie Rae shifted her feet. “Y – Yeah. She can be a little . . . rude.” Her bubbliness seemed to have disappeared a bit. Her blue eyes focused on the ground before going up to Zoey. 

Zoey snorted, “Rude? That wasn’t rude, that was just plain mean-girl attitude.” She stepped away from the door and further into the dorm room. Her thoughts of Aphrodite drifting when she finally took in the place she’d call hers.

It was unlike any dorm room she had seen or thought would look like. It had dark hardwood floors, wide, tall windows that had thick, dark curtains; there were two desk on either side of the room, dark wood like the floor and medium sized. Two twin beds were also on both sides of the room, one obviously belonged to Stevie Rae, and the other was Zoey’s.

“Whoa, who brought my stuff?” She asked, finally seeing that her belongings were sitting on the already-made bed.

“Your grandmamma.” Stevie Rae answered, voice relaxed and that welcoming smile back on her face. “I helped make your bed and put your clothes away.”

“Thanks.” She murmured as she sat down on her pink and lime green comforter. “She really braved Mom and the step-loser to get all this?” Picking up her stuffed fish, Zoey thought of her grandma standing up to her parents for her.

A new set of tears welled in her eyes and she pressed the orange and white fish against her nose for comfort. Swallowing she said, “Wonder how they took it.” She set down the stuffed animal and started going through her things.

“Were your parents not cool with you being Marked?” Stevie Rae asked gently as Zoey went through her small pile of books.

“No. They weren’t.” She sighed as she set aside her copy of _Halfway to the Grave_. “They actually wanted to try praying it away.” She rolled her eyes.

Stevie Rae giggled, “Really?” Her blonde brows raised in disbelief.

“Yes. Really.” Zoey shook her head, still not understanding it herself. “Like, they knew this might happen—teenagers getting randomly Marked—you’d think they’d be prepared.”

“Yeah, but it can still be a bit of a shock.” Stevie Rae pressed her lips together. “My mama was in a state of denial when I was Marked. Acted like it was just a zit for the first few days.”

Zoey widened her eyes, “First few days? You didn’t come here right away?”

“No, my mama kept me home, didn’t let me leave the house. Thought my coughing and dizziness was just the flu. Or at least that’s what she had tried to tell herself.” Stevie Rae fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “I know she was scared of facing the truth, her only child being Marked as a fledgling–vampyer; but she had to accept it before things got worse for me. Her helping was more hurting, it just took her a while to realize.”

Zoey felt her chest flood with sorrow. At least she had gotten out of her house hours after being Marked. She couldn’t imagine being stuck inside, coughing her life away with an in–denial parent.

“That’s . . . scary.” She blurted unthinkingly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“No, it’s okay. It was scary. For both of us. But soon my mama came to her scenes, overcame her fear, and brought me to the House of Night.” Stevie Rae ran a hand through her short curls. “It was hard, saying goodbye, but she knew it was in my best interest to stay here, where I’d be safe and healthy. But, it was still painful to watch her go.” Her blue eyes got misty and she let out a sniff.

Zoey didn’t know what to say. She bit her lip and let her eyes drop to the floor, her mind a blank. Having her parents reject her is one thing, but having a parent love you _but_ also start to reject you is a whole other level of pain.

“But you still see her right?” Zoey finally asked, voice quiet.

“Yes.” Stevie Rae’s voice was choked but sweet. Zoey looked up to see the blonde wiping her eyes and smiling softly. “I call her and e-mail, text, even sometimes meet her at the square and have dinner. Or breakfast in my case.” She rolled her eyes teasingly.

“Wait, you get to _see_ her. Out in public.” Zoey asked, leaning forward.

She had thought the school kept the fledglings locked away for four years (or until they died), never letting them out. But knowing that they could leave made Zoey think if she had encountered one but just didn’t realize it.

“Yeah. But only on the weekends and there’s a curfew, from seven pm to six-thirty am. But that’s just for daylight savings time, when it ends the curfew changes.” Stevie Rae explained.

“Right. Can’t go out in the sun.” Zoey said, more to herself than to Stevie Rae. _No more tans_ , she thought glumly.

“Yeah. Hard to accept. But in the beginning of the Change you can still go out. Our bodies are still used to the sun for the first few months.” Stevie Rae said brightly. “Apparently a new fledgling can get sunlight for a few hours before getting a bit uncomfortable. I think it has something to do with our bodies still needing Vitamin D to help the Change process.”

Zoey raised an eyebrow, “So I can go outside during the day?” She could slowly feel her spirits lift.

“Yeah. It lasts for ten weeks though. But the closer it gets to ending the more uncomfortable we get in the light.” She said.

Zoey nodded, at least she’d still get to be in the sun.

“Anyway, you’ll learn more about the Change in health class.” Stevie Rae told her. Then her blue eyes got wide, “Oh! Speaking of . . . .” She bounced up from the bed and went over to the desk on her side of the room.

Zoey watched her as she riffled through a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper with a successful sounding ‘aha.’ Turning back to Zoey she went back over to the beds and handed the paper to Zoey.

“This is your class schedule.” Stevie Rae said as Zoey looked over the classes.

**NAME: ZOEY REDBIRD**

**THIRD FORMER**

**ENROLLED: 10/29/2008**

**FEMALE**

**DOB: 12/24/1992**

** CLASSES**

**FIRST HOUR – LITETRATURE 101 – PROFESSOR PENATHILSIA – BUILDING ONE – RM 115 – 7:30 P.M TO 8:30 PM**

**SECOND HOUR – SOCIOLOGY 101 – PROFESSOR NEFRET – BUILDING ONE – RM 122 – 8:35 PM TO 9:35 PM**

**THIRD HOUR – INTRO TO HEALTH – PROFESSOR JANE – BUILDING THREE – RM 309 – 9:40 PM TO 10:40 PM**

**FOURTH HOUR – INTRO TO DRMA – PROFESSOR NOLAN – BUILDING THREE – AUDITORIUM – 10:45 P.M TO 11:35 PM**

**FIFTH HOUR – FENCING – PROFESSOR LANKFORD – FIELD HOUSE – 11:40 PM TO 12:25 AM**

**SIXTH HOUR – LUNCH – BUILDING THREE – DINNING HALL – 12:30 AM TO 1:35 AM**

**SEVENTH HOUR – HISTORY 101 – PROFESSOR WILLOW – BUILDING TWO – RM 206 – 1:40 AM TO 2:40 AM**

**EIGHTH HOUR – INTRO TO EQUESTRIAN STUDIES – PROFESSOR LENOBIA – 2:45 AM TO 3:35 AM**

“Fencing? Equestrian studies? Why did they put me in those?” Zoey asked, glancing up from her paper.

“Exercise is an important part of the Change. Our bodies need to stay healthy and fit to make it through. If they notice us getting weak or fat or sick, they tell us we aren’t on the right track.” Stevie Re explained, her mouth pursed as she said the last part.

“So if we get fat we’re going to die?” Zoey asked, that was a bit grim.

“Supposedly.” Stevie Rae nodded. “But don’t worry about that, aside from hitting your head you look perfectly healthy.” She gave a reassuring smile.

Zoey set her schedule on the bed beside her, “Yeah . . . about that. Why haven’t you asked about my Mark?” Her voice edged with nerves.

“Because it seemed rude to point it out. I didn’t say anything because it didn’t seem important.” Stevie Rae answered. “And I figured you’d tell me when you were ready.”

Zoey felt a bit of gratitude towards the girl, at least she wasn’t like Aphrodite and made her abnormal Mark seem like a bad thing. Something that made her seem like a freak.

“Thanks.” She smiled softly. “I just hope it doesn’t keep me from fitting in here.”

“Don’t worry,” Stevie Rae stood from the bed and held out her hand for Zoey to take, “in a school full of fledgling-vampyers and vampyers, fitting in is easy.”

Zoey took Stevie Rae’s hand and stood up from the bed, “Let’s hope so.”

Stevie Rae giggled, leading her toward the door of the room, “C’mon, let’s go get some dinner.” She opened the door and walked into the hallway, hand coming undone from Zoey’s. “You can meet the rest of the gang.”

“Great.” Zoey said. But what she thought was . . . _ah, hell._


	5. Meet the Nerd Herd

The dining hall was located near the south wall and didn’t look like the cafeteria Zoey was used to seeing. Instead of being gray, big, cold, and loud; it was rustic, big, warm, and loud, but not too much that you couldn’t hear the person sitting next to you. Long, dark wood tables were set around the room, they were small but seemed to fit a good amount of people. Booths with dark red backings were stationed near the walls on either side of the room. The buffet style serving area was near the front of the room. In the middle was a round table filled with various items. A red table cloth decorated it and there was a fruit basket set atop it; along with a goblet of wine, and a basket of bread.

“What’s that for?” Zoey wondered as she followed Stevie Rae into the waiting line of students. She noticed a few people glancing her way, their eyes zeroing in on her Mark.

 _Just ignore them._ Zoey told herself as she picked up a plastic tray and shuffled forward in line.

“It’s an offering table for the Goddess.” Stevie Rae answered as she dispensed sweetened iced tea into a glass from the drink fountain.

“Offering table?” Zoey furrowed her brow as she grabbed a can of Coke, at least this place had brown pop. “Like . . . a sacrifice?”

Stevie Rea let out a small giggle, “No, just food. Fruit, bread, glass of wine. It’s always set up during meal times, it’s supposed to symbolize Nyx having a meal with us.” She grabbed up two plates of spaghetti and two slices of garlic bread.

 _Mmm, yum!_ Zoey smiled as she took a whiff of the food, her mouth watering. At least she didn’t have to drink any blood; she pushed away the memory of how she had reacted to said blood and focused on Stevie Rea.

“That’s . . . nice.” Zoey commented.

“Yeah.” Stevie Rae nodded as she led Zoey away from the food and toward a booth in the back.

“I’m surprised they didn’t serve us bloody steaks.” Zoey joked as she glanced around the room, kids were all eating the same meal she had and seeming to be enjoying it. No sign of anyone freaking out that the tomato sauce was actually blood.

“No, only the professors get that luxury.” Stevie Rae teased back, lips turning up in a smirk.

But Zoey felt her heart stop, “Wait? Really? They drink – drink _blood_ with their meals?” She felt the air leave her lungs.

“Well, I mean, yes, but I hear it’s mixed in with the wine. They eat normal stuff too, they’re having the same thing we are for dinner.” She looked down at the pasta. “Though they do drink from blood bags. But it’s all consensual with the donors. The hospital and the school have an agreement worked out; they give the school blood bags and the school helps with the hospital funds.”

“So the school _buys_ the hospital’s blood bags? Like . . . like milk from a dairy farm or something?” Zoey blinked, struck by how odd that sounded to her. _Okay, yes, these are vampyers._ She thought, _who need to drink blood, but having some financial deal set up with the local hospital is just . . ._ weird.

“Basically.” Stevie Rae nodded. “But don’t worry, it’s all legal.” She added, noticing Zoey’s look of unease. “I thought it was a little odd at first too. But as long as no one is getting hurt it’s okay, right?”

“Right.” Zoey said faintly, her shoulders relaxing.

When they made it to the booth Zoey noticed that someone was already sitting there. A boy. He was reading a thick, large book and sipping from a bottle of sparkling water.

“Damien.” Stevie Rae greeted, her southern twang ringing happily.

The boy, Damien, looked up. “Hey, Stevie.” He said back, a dimpled smile appearing on his smooth, peaches-and-cream colored face.

“Damien Maslin, this is my new roommate Zoey Redbird. Zoey Redbird this is Damien Maslin.” Stevie Rae introduced as she took a seat across the table from Damien.

Zoey followed suit, smiling shyly at Damien, “Hi. It’s nice to meet you.” She greeted.

“Hey.” Damien said, his tone polite. “I had heard Stevie was getting a new roommate, about time too.”

“Right.” Stevie Rae rolled her blue eyes, “I’m here six months and _now_ they give me someone. Thanks.” Her tone was sarcastic and Zoey let out a small chuckle.

“Though it was kind of nice having a place to yourself, right?” Damien asked as he took a bite of bread. “No one to interrupt you while you study or keep you up during the day while you sleep.”

“True.” She nodded, twirling pasta around with her fork, “But I’m sure Zoey will be the perfect roomie.” She glanced at Zoey with a teasing look.

“Oh, you’ll hardly know I’m there.” Zoey told her, “Quiet as a mouse.”

Stevie Rae and Damien chuckled, “All works out then.” Stevie Rae nodded.

“So, Zoey, are you from Tulsa?” Damien asked after a few minutes of silent eating passed between them.

Zoey swallowed a bite of spaghetti, “No. I’m from Broken Arrow. Lived there all my life.”

“Nice, at least you’re familiar with Oklahoma in some way.” He sighed, “I’m from Tennessee so I barley know where the gas station is here.” He rolled his doe-brown eyes.

“I could help you find it,” Zoey offered, “my grandma used to take me out to Tulsa for ‘field trips’ during school.”

Grandma Redbird would sometimes pick Zoey up early from school and they’d travel along Tulsa together. Her mom had been okay with it at first but when the school started calling the house, saying Zoey was missing too much she had put a stop to it. And that was even _before_ John had come into the picture.

“Lucky,” He scoffed teasingly, “all my grandma ever did for me was give me a copy of the Bible for my thirteenth birthday.”

“Eesh.” Zoey and Stevie Rae shuddered.

“Yeah, not something you give to your grandson who doesn’t believe in God and has just come out of the closet.” He rolled his eyes.

“You’re gay?” Zoey blurted but then snapped her mouth shut. Her cheeks got warm and she cringed. _Idiot!_ She yelled to herself.

But Damien just laughed, “Yep. Born and proud.” He grinned, “Much to my parents’ dismay.”

“Is that why you didn’t go to the House of Night back home? Because of your parents?” Zoey asked, still feeling sheepish for her stupid comment.

“Yes and no.” Damien took a sip of his water. “There is a House of Night in Tennessee, it’s in Nashville, and my parents wanted me to go there. They were actually fine with me being Marked, surprisingly, but I knew they just wanted to keep me back so they could watch me. Make sure I didn’t do anything too dramatic, like, date a guy or something crazy like that.” He rolled his eyes upward, “So I said ‘screw it’ and went to the first school I could find. _And_ since I’m emancipated—as all fledglings are when getting Marked because we aren’t humans anymore—I don’t have to worry about them looking over my shoulder.”

“Wow. And my step-dad is just a righteous-religious jerk, but your parents sound . . . crappy.” Zoey pursed her lips.

“Don’t worry about it.” Damien told her with a wave of his hand, “Everyone has crappy parents. Well, aside from Stevie.” He smiled over at the blonde who was chewing on a piece of bread. She grinned at him through a wide mouth; “Ew.” He chuckled, “But her mom is really nice. Always sends care packages to her filled with candy and gift cards—like to J. Crew.” He smirked.

Stevie Rae swallowed her bread, “Damien likes to shop, especially at J. Crew so I tell my mama to give me their gift cards.”

“I _love_ J. Crew.” Zoey gushed, “Did you see their winter collection?”

“ _Yes._ ” Damien sighed dreamily, “I’m getting that fringe jacket as soon as it hits stores!”

As Zoey and Damien gabbed about denim pants and leather jackets two other people joined the table.

“Okay, please, _just please_ , with not telling us dinner was starting.” One girl held up a hand as if physically stopping the moment. “Me and Erin were scrambling to get ready.”

“I didn’t even have time to curl my hair!” Erin, another blonde, said sullenly. “Now look at it, it’s limp and flat!” She flipped her hair, the light-butterscotch colored tresses landing against her shoulder with a sad-like toss.

“Aw, poor you.” Damien gave a mock look of sympathy, “I’ll make it up to you with a spa treatment.”

“Really?” Erin’s blue eyes brightened.

Damien snorted, “No.”

Erin glared, “Do not tease me like that.” She crossed her arms.

“You know Erin there are more important things in life than looking good all the time. Like school for example, maybe if you didn’t spend so much time on makeup and clothes you’d be passing your history course.” Damien’s voice took on a lecture-like tone and he gave Erin a somewhat condescending look.

“Damien is very school oriented.” Stevie Rae whispered to Zoey when she gave the girl a lost look.

“Damien, I’ve said this before but I’ll say it again.” Erin lifted her pointed chin, “Please, _just_ _please_ , with the—”

“—academia bullshit.” The first girl finished.

“Thank you, Twin.” Erin smiled.

“You’re welcome, Twin.” The other smiled back, nodding at her.

“Twin?” Zoey asked.

“Right.” Stevie Rae said lowly before turning the table’s attention to her and Zoey. “Erin,” She looked at the blonde girl, “Shaunee,” the first girl looked back at her. “This is my new roommate Zoey Redbird. Zoey this is Erin Bates.” She gestured toward the blonde, “And that’s Shaunee Cole.”

“Hi.” Zoey gave a short wave.

“They call each other ‘Twin’ as you can see, even though they are not related. Or look nothing alike.” Stevie Rae explained.

While Erin was blonde, blue-eyed, and milky-white, Shaunee was dark haired, brown-eyed, and had a deep tawny complexion. Plus, Erin was shorter than Shaunee by two inches and Shaunee had wider hips than Erin. But aside from that they looked very close, sisterly, they even wore the same outfit. Skinny, dark washed jeans with leopard-print tank tops under black leather jackets. Even their shoes were the same; black, pointed, stiletto ankle boots.

“We were even Marked the same day.” Shaunee said with a smile. “Even arrived here at the same time.”

“It was fate” Erin said with a matching smile.

“Destiny.”

“Something Nyx wanted.”

“Or you just coincidently got here at the same time and were put in a room together because no one else could stand living with either of you.” Damien deadpanned.

The Twins narrowed their eyes at him, “Shut it, school boy.” They chimed.

Damien rolled his eyes, “Get used to them talking in unison, Zoey, it’s ineluctable.”

The Twins deflated, giving the boy confused looks. “Ina-what?” Erin started, raising an eyebrow.

“Table-who?” Shaunee finished, frowning slightly.

Damien gave a long-suffering sigh, “Again I say: _pay attention in your studies_.” He gave them a look of annoyance. “Ineluctable, it means unable to be resisted or avoided.”

“Oh.” The Twins chorused.

“Pick up a damn book would you?” He sassed.

“Damien’s known for his intelligent vocabulary.” Stevie Rae giggled.

“More like his _annoying_ need to be a stickler.” Shaunee argued.

“Wow, ‘stickler,’ surprised you know what that means.” Damien crossed his arms, smirking. “Wonder who taught you that?”

The Twins were about to go at him again when a voice spoke up. “Hello, Zoey.” Aphrodite simpered.

Zoey turned her head to the right to see Aphrodite standing at the head of their table. She was flanked by two other girls, both blonde, though the one on Aphrodite’s left looked to be about as blonde as Zoey was.

“Hi, Aphrodite. What’s up?” Zoey asked, her tone neutral.

“I don’t mean to interrupt your stimulating conversation with your new group of losers but I just wanted you to know that you are invited to attend the Dark Daughter’s Full Moon ritual tomorrow.” Aphrodite explained, a haughty look on her too perfect face.

“You mean your slutty cult meeting, she’ll pass.” Erin shot out, her voice the right amount of bitchy.

Aphrodite acted like Erin wasn’t even there, “Neferet told me I should invite you. And I rarely give out invitations but since you’re new and have . . . unique attributes I went along with it.” Her eyes went to Zoey’s Mark, “So, what do you say? You can save your reputation now if you like.” She met Zoey’s eyes and smirked.

“Um . . . I’ll think on it. Thanks.” Zoey said, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Great. Just let me know by tomorrow evening.” With that Aphrodite and her followers left the table. Zoey couldn’t help but notice the twitch in Aphrodite’s butt as she sauntered away.

 _Skank._ She hissed in her head. When she looked back at the table everyone was looking at her, “What?” She asked as she took a sip of her Coke.

“Are you really sure you want to go to her ritual?” Damien asked, looking uneasy.

“I don’t know. What’s it about?”

“Every full moon the school has a ritual that everyone attends. It’s to celebrate the start of a new full moon and to cleanse ourselves of the past. A chance for us to start fresh. And to thank Nyx for the blessing of it.” Stevie Rae explained, “It’s really beautiful.”

Zoey pursed her lips thoughtfully. The only ceremonial events she had gone to were the ones Grandma had taken her to when she was little. Like the Green Corn Ceremony, that was in June and it was four days of fasting, playing stickball, and sacrificing corn. After fasting they’d eat and do a cleansing ceremony that washed away a person of their bad deeds, allowing them to start new.

“And after the school’s Full Moon ritual the Dark Daughters have one of their own.” Damien took hold of the conversation, “It’s basically the same type of performance but with fewer people.”

“And what is this group about?” Zoey asked, listening intently.

“The Dark Daughters are like the school’s spirit club. They have their own rituals and meetings and events. They’re supposed to be about acceptance and equality between the students and all that other junk; but really, it’s just a popularity contest.” Damien continued, wrinkling his nose. “The leader of the Dark Daughters, Aphrodite, is also head of the student council— _another_ glorified popularity contest—and she basically lords her power and status over the students.”

“What do the Dark Daughters even do? Do they raise money for the school or something?”

“Sometimes. But the leader is trained to be a High Priestess, she conducts rituals, sometimes even school wide ones, learns to be a leader and help others. Also how the House of Night works, how it’s run and such. They even sit in on council meetings with the professors—and the city ones.” Damien concluded.

“So how do you join?” She asked. That club sounded way cooler than her old school’s clubs.

“Well, either you are invited to join by the leader—like you were.” He answered. “Or you meet with them and they give an interview. But the interviews are done at the end of the school year. New members aren’t accepted until September.”

“Does every new kid get an invite?”

“Sometimes. But it’s usually up to the leader, or Neferet, in your case.” 

“But that doesn’t mean you _have_ to go.” Erin broke in, her expression earnest. “The Dark Daughters are a clique of evil, skanky, bitches who just want to make everyone else miserable.”

“Hags from Hell.” Shaunee added. “They’ll just want to scare you and make sure you don’t want to join.” She took a bite of her pasta, nodding knowingly.

“Guys, come on, that’s not fair.” Stevie Rae spoke up. “They can’t be all bad, I mean, they did have a fundraiser last spring for new computers for the media center.” She looked sheepish, as if worried standing up for the Dark Daughters would get her extradited.

“So.” Shaunee scoffed, “That doesn’t mean they care about anyone but themselves. You of all people should know just how cruel they are.” Her face was set in a firm look, lips pursed.

Stevie Rae shrank against her chair, eyes falling to her half-eaten food. “I do. But we shouldn’t cloud Zoey’s opinion on them, maybe she’ll want to be a part of them.”

“No.” Zoey spoke up now, not liking that Stevie Rae was putting words in her mouth. “They sound like a bunch of bullies and I’m not a fan of those.”

John was a bully and so where the People of Faith and she’d rather not spend her free time with a group that was just like them. Judgmental, rude, and selfish.

“But maybe you should go.” Stevie Rae looked at her, eyes drifting up to her Mark. “I mean, Aphrodite was right, you do have an interesting quality. That’s usually the criteria for members.”

“You mean her Mark that’s screwed up?” Erin asked, rather bluntly.

“Erin!” Damien and Stevie Rae gave her shocked looks.

“What? It’s right there on her face, kind of hard to miss.” She explained, “No offense.” She gave Zoey a semi-apologetic look.

Zoey stifled a sigh, just when she thought the gawking was over with. “It’s fine. You’re right, my Mark is different and that’s probably the only reason Aphrodite agreed on inviting me.”

“Or maybe because Neferet saw something in you that made her suggest you be invited to join.” Damien opposed. “I mean, your Mark is different but maybe that’s a good thing. A sign that your path will lead to something important.” His voice took on that teacher-like tone again.

Zoey thought of Nyx again, how she had said that Zoey’s soul was a mix of the old years and the new. How she was to fix the balance between Light and Dark. _But that was just a dream_ , she told herself firmly. _A dream. Not real. Right?_

“I don’t know. Would it be worth it?” She asked, rubbing her arm.

“No.” The Twins said.

“Yes.” Stevie Rae and Damien chorused.

 _Ah, hell,_ Zoey sighed to herself.

“Just go.” Stevie Rae urged, “If not for Aphrodite’s sake than for Neferet’s. Technically she wants you to go, so do it for her. Saying ‘no’ to a High Priestess isn’t something a smart person would do.”

Zoey bit her lip, Stevie Rae did have a point. If Neferet thought Zoey would benefit from watching the Dark Daughters and taking part in their ritual then maybe it was a good thing.

“Okay. I’ll go.” Zoey decided, “But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna be all buddy-buddy with Aphrodite and her clique.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, trust us.” Erin answered.

 _I hope I didn’t make a mistake just now._ Zoey thought as she felt her stomach quiver with nerves.

* * *

Zoey was surprised she actually slept through the night—er, day—and didn’t have any stress dreams of being late to her first day of school. Instead she dreamt of cats. Cute boys? Island vacations? Being friends with Cher? Nope, just cats. And there had been one cat in particular that had caught her attention; it was a small, stubby legged, tabby cat. It had kept meowing at her in a tone that reminded Zoey of an old lady. The cat had kept batting at Zoey’s face and whining at her. Zoey had been about to tell the cat to buzz off when her alarm had woken her up with its incessant chiming.

Zoey had scrambled out of bed just as Stevie Rae was getting out of the shower, her blonde curls had been damp and springy. She had told Zoey to shower fast so they had time to grab breakfast.

“Do they have cereal?” Zoey had asked as she stripped off her ­ _I love Tulsa_ sleepshirt.

“Mmm-hmm.” Stevie Rae had hummed as she’d looked for something to wear. “They got Special K, Fruit Loops, Lucky Charms—my personal favorite—Coco Puffs, and Count Chocula.”

Zoey had felt her mood lift at the mention of her beloved Count Chocula. She had had it since she was little; but when John had moved in he had banned it from the house, saying it was too surgery and unhealthy. _Ass._ Zoey had thought as she’d jumped in the shower.

After she had changed into a pair of jeans and a black sweater, she had done her makeup, making sure not to give herself raccoon eyes as she had done her eyeliner. Why some girls chose to do that was beyond her; makeup was supposed to make you look good not look like an animal.

In the common room, Stevie Rae showed her where the cereal was and they had eaten their breakfast. It had been nice, normal even, until Aphrodite had shown up and had asked Zoey if she was coming to the ritual after school.

“Yes. I am.” Zoey had answered, making her voice bright.

Aphrodite had stared for a second, surprised that Zoey had agreed to come. “Oh, well, good. Come to the rec hall after the school’s ritual. And don’t worry about dinner, you’ll get to eat afterward.” And with that she had twitched away.

Now, Zoey was in her first hour Lit class, waiting for the professor, Penthesilea, to come. Her eyes roamed around the classroom, it looked nothing like the classrooms she was used to seeing. It was nice, pretty even; it had light wooden floors, tall, wide windows that looked out onto the north side of campus. Red curtains hung on either side of the windows and the yellow painted walls had old fashioned oil paintings hanging on them. Bookshelves were on either side of the room and a sign said that anyone could borrow up to three. A row of cubbies were in the back; Zoey guessed that was where the student’s belongings went during class.

Luckily Zoey wasn’t completely alone in this class, Stevie Rae and Damien had told her they had this course too. Which made Zoey feel a little less nervous; at least she wouldn’t be forced to talk to people she didn’t know.

 _Especially that loser._ Zoey thought as her eyes went to a desk in the corner. The kid was slouched in his seat, his green hood pulled over his bushy, messy hair. The kid was pale and looked a bit podgy, like his diet consisted of junk food. Ugh. Red curls hid his droopy eyes and he looked like a slug, just sitting there, staring into space.

 _I deem this kid, Slug._ Zoey thought as she giggled into her hand.

Before Zoey could tell Damien and Stevie Rae about Slug the door opened and in swept Penthesilea.

Zoey tried to keep her mouth from flopping open at the sight of her; she was gorgeous. She was tall, like five-eight, with a slim waist and heart-shaped face. Her long, wheat colored hair was straight as a pin and ended at her waist. She wore a long sleeved, maroon colored dress; on her breast was a pin in the shape of a woman’s silhouette, her arms over her head and cupping a crescent moon.

“What’s her pin mean?” Zoey whispered to Damien, who sat beside her in the front.

“It’s Nyx. Every professor wears one. Just something to honor Nyx and to tell who’s a teacher.” He told her quietly as Penthesilea greeted the class.

“Good morning, class.” Penthesilea smiled widely, “I see we have a new face today so I welcome you to the House of Night and to this Lit class.” She caught Zoey’s eye and nodded at her.

Zoey smiled, feeling shy all of a sudden as people looked at her. “Hi.” She squeaked out.

“If you have any questions don’t be afraid to ask.” She told Zoey sweetly. She turned her attention back to the room, “Now, today we will be starting a new book. Our first of the semester.” She walked over to her desk and picked up a copy of _A Night to Remember_.

“We will be diving into Walter Lord’s famous novel, _A Night to Remember_. A classic telling of the nineteen-twelve sinking of what famous ship?” She asked, tilting her head at the class.

“The Titanic.” A blonde girl in the middle row answered.

“Yes, Elizabeth, the Titanic. The ship they thought would never sink, but did.” Penthesilea frowned, “It was a very sad night indeed. I remember it so clearly.”

 _What?_ Zoey felt her mouth drop. She looked at Damien with a confused expression. “What?” She mouthed at him.

It seemed the professor caught Zoey’s silent outburst because she gave a warm chuckle. “I was just a girl when I heard that the ship had sank in the Atlantic. I had woken up to my poor mother sobbing as she told me of the horror that had ensued over the night. The newspaper printed about that tragic event for weeks.” Her face softened and she looked a little forlorn.

 _Whoa, a teacher who was actually_ alive _during an event in history. Majorly cool!_ Zoey thought, still taken aback.

Penthesilea lost the sad look and smile slowly, “But we have moved on from that, though it doesn’t hurt to remember.” She turned and went toward her desk, pulling her chair toward where she had been standing.

“Please will the first person in each row grab a book from the back shelf and pass them out. We will begin reading chapter one.” She instructed as she opened her copy.

As books were being handed out, Zoey couldn’t help but compare Penthesilea’s class to the English class at SIHS, where Mr. Burner had them reading boring war books. This was ten times better than reading some story about a guy losing his legs in a gross, bloody battle. It was even more amazing since the time period they were reading about was one the professor had _lived_ in.

When everyone had gotten their book, Penthesilea started reading and Zoey let herself be transported to a whole other time.

* * *

After Lit was over, Zoey made her way with Damien to Sociology class. As she took a seat beside Damien in the classroom she couldn’t help but notice a few kids openly gawking at her. Their eyes glued to her Mark; she rolled her eyes and huffed.

“Just ignore them.” Damien whispered to her as he pulled out a thick, purple textbook from his bag. It had the words _Vampyer Sociology 101_ printed on it in silver, block letters.

“Kinda hard to when you can feel their stares burning a hole through your head.” Zoey muttered as she crossed her arms. If this was how it was going to be from now on Zoey would probably shoot herself. She hated being the center of attention.

“Good evening, everyone.” Neferet’s voice had Zoey looking up from her lap. "I hope you all had a nice day and are ready to learn.” She caught Zoey’s eye and nodded at her.

“We have a new student joining us today so I trust you will make her feel welcome.” She looked back at the class, “Please open your books to page one-forty-five.”

As the students did that Neferet walked over to the back of the room and took out another purple book from the shelf. She walked over to Zoey’s desk and handed it to her, “Page one-forty-five, Zoey. We will be learning about the Amazons.” She smiled kindly at her before going back to the front of the room.

 _Amazons?_ Zoey thought oddly as she flipped to the page in her book.

Turns out the Amazon coven of vampyers were very influential on vampyer society. Like the vampyer women in the lands of South America, vampyers ran a matriarchal society, women being head of every political and religious aspect it had. Though that didn’t mean the men sat there doing nothing, they were the muscle of the place. They were High Priestess’s Warriors and protectors of House of Nights. They led battles and had their own set of warriors called the Sons of Erebus. It was also stated that a High Priestess could have more than one mate, or consort, if she wanted.

 _Okay, this is way better than Mr. Wilson’s sociology class! Girls rule and are respected—nice!_ Zoey thought giddily as she listened to Neferet’s lecture on why the Amazon’s chose to cut off their right breast.

“It kept getting in the way of their weapons. And since vampyer women cannot produce children, they decided to do away with it. Some even cut off both.” She explained.

Zoey glanced down at her own chest, she didn’t think she could cut off her boobs just to suite her unrealistic fighting needs. It had taken a long time for her to even _grow_ boobs, why would she cut them off?

As the class came to an end, Neferet told them their assignment for tomorrow. “Write a one page paragraph on how the Amazon’s have influenced our society today. You may use your book for reference.”

The bell rang and Zoey followed Damien out of the classroom, amazed at how quickly the time had gone by. 


	6. Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Found Release Day!! :)

Zoey slid into a seat in the auditorium just as the bell for fourth hour rang. Looking around the room she noticed that a few kids from her last hour health class were in here as well. Including Elizabeth, who was taking a seat beside Zoey.

“Did you enjoy your first health class?” Elizabeth asked with a smirk, her brown eyes teasing.

Zoey snorted, “Yeah, it was . . . interesting.”

They had learned more about the Change; how before getting Marked a kid’s body set off a pheromone—called the Alarm Pheromone—that attracted the Tracker to them. This pheromone triggers their immune system to wear down, making them feel sick. Once the kid is Marked the pheromone vanishes and they become even more sick if they don’t get to the House of Night. Vampyers let off another set of pheromones—called a Shield Pheromone—that keeps fledglings from getting sick and rejecting the Change. This pheromone isn’t developed yet in fledglings but will be when they have completed the transition. It had been a lot different than learning about regular hormones in her old health class.

Hopefully drama would be like it had been at SIHS.

“Hello, class.” A Texas twang greeted them. A woman with big, black hair and a sweet round face entered the room. “I am Professor Nolan, and I only say that because I see we have a new student with us today.” She smiled kindly at Zoey.

Zoey gave a sheepish wave and the teacher chuckled, “No need to be shy. This is drama class after all and we must be loud and bold.” She threw her arms out in exclamation. “Which brings me into our lesson for today.” Professor Nolan walked toward the stage and sat at its edge. “Monologues.”

The class groaned, Zoey shifted in her seat, monologues were something she was used to. She had done a few before but they had been hand-picked by her teacher, Mrs. Winthrop, and they had been bland and boring.

“Now, now,” Nolan made a ‘simmer down’ motion, her bangles clinking together. “I know monologues can be boring but they are a perfect way to connect with an audience and expand your range as a performer.

“So, before we get to choose our own monologues, I have a special treat for you.” She beamed as she stood, hands clasped together. “I’ve asked a student of mine to come in and give an example of a monologue. A few of you may even know him.”

A few kids snickered excitedly.

“Come on in, Erik!” Nolan clapped, as did a few of the students, and looked toward the stage’s right side door.

When the door opened Zoey felt her mouth drop, her eyes zeroing in on the familiar face. It was the guy from the hall! Aphrodite’s guy! _Oh my God!_ He was gorgeous. Stylish black hair that did the little superman-curl in the front. Strong jaw; kissable, pink lips; lean build, and brilliant blue eyes.

“Hey, guys.” Erik greeted with a mega-watt smile that had all the girls, Zoey included, giggling.

“Erik Night has been a student of mine since his third former year.” Nolan said, standing beside Erik and placing a hand on his shoulder. “And he’s made quit the name for himself in the actors’ world.”

“Stop.” Erik Night blushed, which made him look even cuter.

“It’s true!” Nolan beamed, “Erik won last semester’s Shakespearean Monologue contest _and_ he even auditioned for a Steven Spielberg film last summer.” Professor Nolan’s smile widened, she reminded Zoey of a proud parent. Boasting their child’s achievements to any and all that would hear them.

“But that was only because I practiced. A lot.” Erik added, “It wasn’t just handed to me. Being an actor, whether it’s for a big part or small, takes work. You can’t just waltz onto stage or go to an audition thinking you’ll be handed the role without any background knowledge on what you’re doing. If you really want to succeed and make something of yourself then you have to put effort in.” He went and stood up on the stage, looking out at the class.

“I’ve been taking acting classes since I was eight years old. I did all the plays and musicals I could while in school. And after I got Marked, I still continued to work. It was a lot. Long hours, a lot of lines that I never thought I’d remember, rehearsing the same scene over and over again till it was _perfect_.

“But in the end it was worth it, it’ll always be worth it, because I get to do what I love. So, with that said, let’s dive in.”

Erik took a step back from the stage and turned around, head bowed. Zoey watched as he took a deep breath and shook out his hands. Then he lifted his head, straightened up, and turned back to face them.

Zoey felt her breath pause in her throat as Erik spoke the first few lines of _Othello_. He sounded deep and brooding; pained and yearning for love. His voice echoed around the room, sending chills down Zoey’s spine. She watched as his blue eyes blazed with passion and fury, as his voice wavered and cracked.

And then when he spoke the last line, his soulful eyes looked right at her. “ _She loved me for the dangers I had passed and I loved her for she did pity them._ ” He held her gaze for just a moment, the air between them crackling with tension, and then he bowed his head.

Applause erupted, making Zoey jump, her heart pounding like a drum. Her cheeks felt warm and her mouth was ajar. She slowly followed the other students in their cheering and stood from her seat. Erik smiled out at them, and when he caught her eye again, he winked.

* * *

“Jeesh,” Zoey panted as she slid into her seat in the dining hall during lunch. “Who knew fencing could be so . . . tiring.” She wiped her brow and took a long drink of water.

After drama class, Zoey had fencing with Professor Lankford, or Dragon as he wished to be called, and it had been a workout. Even though Zoey had never done the sport in her life, Dragon had made her practice lunges and parries. She’d done so many that she knew her thighs and butt would ache tomorrow. But it’d also been fun, Damien had been her partner so at least she hadn’t been paired up with a kid she didn’t know. And Dragon was cool, defiantly not what Zoey had expected when she thought the words ‘male vampyer.’ She had pictured Dragon to be this tall, broad shouldered, macho-man type warrior—instead he’d been average height, slim yet lean, and had a cute, somewhat boyish smile. But once he had a sword—er, _foil_ —in his hand he became somebody not to mess with. Sort of like a dragon, which made sense since his Mark looked like the deadly, lethal creature.

“So you met Dragon?” Stevie Rae’s voice brought Zoey out of her thoughts, her tone amused.

“Yeah, I did. And he just about killed me with lunges.” Zoey rubbed her backside, “I’ll be lucky if I can even _walk_ tomorrow.”

Stevie Rae chuckled, “Don’t worry, he’ll see it as a good thing.”

Zoey rolled her eyes, “He might but I won’t.”

“Actually you did pretty well, considering you’ve never done it before.” Damien appeared across from them, taking a seat on the bench.

“Not as good as you.” Zoey said, a mock pout on her face.

Damien was a master at fencing, apparently he was even on the school’s team, co-captain to be exact.

“Well duh, can’t be good at everything.” Damien smirked as he added ranch to his salad.

The three of them ate their meals, a build-your-own salad, until the Twins arrived.

“So, Zoey, how is your first day at Hell High going?” Erin asked as she sat down next to Damien.

“Is it nightmarish?” Shaunee quirked an eyebrow, lips pursed.

“Um, no, it’s actually going good, so far.” Zoey swallowed her bite of salad, rubbing her forearm.

“But . . . ?” Erin inclined her head toward Zoey, “I sense a ‘but’ coming.”

Shaunee stifled a giggle, Damien shot her a _grow-up_ look which she retaliated by sticking her tongue out at him.

“Um . . . .” Zoey licked her lips, eyes going from Shaunee and Damien to Erin, “I mean there was this one thing, I guess.” She could feel her cheeks get warm as she thought about Erik Night and his not-so-subtle wink.

“Well spill, girl!” Shaunee proclaimed, leaning forward.

“Yeah, give us the gory details.” Erin smirked, blue eyes alight with interest.

Zoey glanced at Stevie Rae, who just shrugged as if to say _why not_. Taking a deep breath, Zoey lowered her voice and told them about drama class and Erik Night. When her story finished the Twins were giving her matching looks of astonishment and Damien was sitting there, jaw on the table. Stevie Rae just sat there silently, a thoughtful look on her face.

“Well?” Zoey asked, her tone impatient, “Say something, like what the hell does it mean? Or does it mean anything?” Her eyes bounced from face to face.

Damien was the first to speak, straightening his shirt collar he said, “I think it means something—what, I’m not sure.”

“What do you mean?” Zoey asked, feeling lost and confused. Was Erik flirting with her? Did she want him to? What about Aphrodite—he was clearly still with her if yesterday’s hallway scene was any indication.

“He means that Erik was clearly showing some interest.” Shaunee explained, crossing her arms, “First he recites romantic poetry to you—”

“Wasn’t poetry, it was a scene from _Othello_. That’s a play.” Damien corrected.

Shaunee rolled her eyes, “—whatever. Then he winks at you. It defiantly means he likes you.” Her lips turned up into a smile.

“I agree.” Erin added, “Erik Night is one _fine_ boy, if he is sending signals you better accept them.”

Zoey bit her cheek, “But isn’t he dating Aphrodite?” The last thing she’d want to do is get in the middle of a messy relationship.

“They broke up months ago.” Stevie Rae finally answered, her tone nonchalant. “Though Aphrodite isn’t someone who takes ‘no’ for an answer. They’ve been hooking up on-and-off ever since.”

The Twins gave her confused looks, “How do you know that?” They chorused.

Stevie Rae shrugged, “Because it’s the gossip going around the girls’ dorms. You’d know that if you weren’t so engrossed in your own little world.” The words would’ve been off-putting if her tone wasn’t so light.

“Huh, better fix that then.” Shaunee tapped her chin.

“Pronto, Twin, we cannot miss good gossip when it’s right in front of us.” Erin nodded, her blonde curls bouncing.

“But if they’re still together—” Zoey started.

“And by ‘together,’ you mean doing the nasty?” Erin asked.

“—shouldn’t I just keep my distance?” Zoey finished, nodding at Erin’s words.

“No.” Stevie Rae said, shaking her head. “He isn’t with Aphrodite anymore, no matter what she’s telling everyone, and if he’s into you then you should go for it.”

“Are you sure?” Zoey fiddled with her straw, she couldn’t get that hallway scene out of her head now. Erik had been turning Aphrodite down but then he’d let her make out with him after. So did that mean he still wanted to be with her or had he just been giving her what she wanted in the moment?

“Yes.” Stevie Rae nodded firmly.

“And Erik is a nice guy,” Damien put in, “so it’s not like him liking you is a bad thing.”

“So, what, do I just talk to him?” Zoey asked, feeling nervous. She hadn’t asked out a boy in, well, _years_. She didn’t even know how to start.

“ _Duh_.” The Twins gave her knowing looks.

“Just go up to him and say you noticed him checking you out.” Erin added.

“And ask if he’d like to hang.” Shaunee advised.

“And be yourself.” Stevie Rae put in, smiling slowly, “Can’t go wrong with that.”

The Twins and Damien nodded in agreement.

“Okay. So I’ll just talk to him.” Zoey sighed, her stomach turning at the thought.

This could either be the best thing to happen or the worst thing, either way the end result would be the same: she’d end up throwing up after.

* * *

Zoey’s last class of the day was Equestrian Studies and it was held in the stables. She stood with nine other students and waited for the teacher, Professor Lenobia, to show up.

Glancing around the stables Zoey was pleased to find it looked like any old horse stable—wooden structure, spaced out stalls for the horses, woodchips covering the ground, and smelled of sawdust and horse poo. Typical, normal. Then again it’s not like it wouldn’t be normal; what had she expected? Vamp-horses?

As she looked around the place she noticed that Elliott kid from her Lit class. He stood in the back of the group, leaning against the doorway of the stables. His hood was up and a few curls of hair brushed across his forehead, covering his Mark. He was kicking at sawdust, making a girl nearby sneeze and then send him a sharp look, which he ignored. Jeesh, was this kid going to be annoying the whole semester?

Before Zoey could further that question the sound of hooves galloping her way had her turning in the direction of the stable’s aisle. A black horse came toward the group, its stride graceful and rhythmic; it had a short head but strong, muscular body. When it stopped in front of them it let out a soft _nay_ and stood perfectly still as its rider dismounted.

Where the horse was strong and dark, the rider was small and light. She stood at about five feet—maybe five-one or five-three—and had white blonde hair that was in a braid going down her back, ending at her waist. Her posture was that of a Ballerina, perfectly straight and perfectly poised. Her face was all angles, sharp, delicate features; pointed jaw, ski-slope nose, high cheekbones. Her eyes were a storm-cloud gray; short, black lashes surrounding them. Her lips, though, were a rose-y pink and cupid-bowed. Her skin was just as white as her hair, making her Mark burn brightly against it. An outline of plunging horses decorated both sides of the moon, as if they were getting ready to leap toward it.

Zoey had never seen anyone like her, she looked cold, an ice queen. She felt a shudder go through her, if this woman’s attitude was as sharp as her beauty then Zoey is going to have a difficult time here.

“Good evening.” Lenobia said, her voice cool and words clipped. She stood straight, like a solider, arms behind her back. “I am Professor Lenobia and this—” she pointed at the still horse behind her. “—is my horse, Mujaji.”

Zoey heard a few kids _ooh_ and _ah_ at the horse, memorized at its beauty; Zoey herself was impressed with the mare too. The horse reminded her of her grandma’s late horse, Bunny; Zoey had learned to ride Bunny when she was younger. She had loved Bunny up until the day she had died. A heart attack. After that Grandma hadn’t gotten another horse and Zoey had never ridden one again.

“A horse—” Lenobia’s sharp tone had Zoey looking forward, thoughts of Bunny gone. “—is not some little girl’s daydream of a best friend. Nor is it like a big dog that will jump at your command.” Her eyes flitted around the group. “A horse is a responsibility. It is a relationship that takes time and effort. Horses are intelligent creatures and you must cater to them as you would any other animal.

“With that said, this class is not something to take lightly, it is not something you can pass easily. No such thing as an ‘easy A’ in here. Understood?” The word was sharp, her eyes trained on each face.

A few kids murmured shaky _yes_ es and some nodded, their eyes wide with apprehension.

“Good. Now, I will say this: only half of you will pass this class. The other will not. So choose your side now. Are you going to pass or fail?” She raised an arched eyebrow, lips pursed thoughtfully.

No one answered her question and it seemed that was what she wanted. Dropping her arms to her sides she walked toward the nearest stall and brought out a shovel, a rake, and a medium sized wheelbarrow.

“Today you are going to show me if you have what it takes to tend to a horse. Today you are going to muck out—” Lenobia paused, her eyes zeroing in on something behind Zoey.

That something was a kid, a girl with frizzy brown hair and acne; her pudgy arm was raised and she had a confused look on her round face. “Miss. Lenobia,” Her voice was as squeaky as a mouse, “what does ‘muck’ mean?”

Zoey turned back to Lenobia; the woman’s jaw was slightly clenched as if she was holding back a groan of annoyance. “Muck, _Ashley_ , means to remove the soiled bedding from the horse’s stall. It keeps the stall clean and the horse healthy.” Lenobia gestured to the equipment, “With these you will take out the old hay and lay out new hay.” She picked up a rake and gestured for the group to gather around the stall.

Zoey shuffled over and watched Lenobia demonstrate how to muck a stall. Even though Zoey already knew how to muck a horse’s stall she watched anyway, not wanting to annoy Lenobia. When she was finished she ordered the group to go into the tack room and change into mucking boots and then pick a stall and start working.

Zoey followed the kids into the tack room, changed into boots, and got to picking a stall to clean. She had picked one that had a mare sorrel horse, the same breed Bunny had been, and got to mucking.

Surprisingly, Zoey enjoyed cleaning out the horse’s stall, it calmed her in a way and let her mind wander for a while. She moved with a slow, steady rhythm; rake out the hay, shovel out the poop, and put it in the wheelbarrow. She did this till the stall was clean and poo-free. Then she took the old hay and dumped it out behind the stables. Back inside she laid out fresh, clean hay and found herself talking quietly to the mare.

“I see you’ve made a new friend.” Came a voice from behind Zoey.

She turned around and saw Lenobia leaning against the stall’s pillar, her arms crossed and a small smile on her face. Zoey was surprised Lenobia actually smiled, and if she did Zoey was surprised to find that the world hadn’t exploded in the process.

“Um, yeah, I – I finished cleaning and—”

Lenobia held up a pale hand to stop Zoey’s nervous stammering, “It’s okay, Zoey, no harm in getting to know a horse.” She pushed away from the pillar and walked over to the horse.

Holding out her hand, palm up, Lenobia greeted the horse with a soft smile, like a mother would have for her child, and gently stroked the mare’s forehead. “Are you enjoying your time with Zoey, Persephone?” She asked quietly.

Zoey watched Lenobia cock her head to the side, as if listening to an invisible voice. The professor let out a smooth chuckle and nodded, “She likes you.” Her eyes went to Zoey, that motherly smile still on her face.

“She does?” Zoey asked, her voice tight. Seeing Lenobia’s motherly affection had Zoey thinking of her mom. _She hasn’t called me at all._ She thought lowly. She had been at the House of Night for almost a day and no one has called her.

“She does.” Lenobia nodded, she stepped away from the horse. “Would you like to brush her?”

Zoey blinked, “Brush her?”

“Yes. I find that brushing a horse helps me deal with whatever is on my mind.” She grabbed a curry comb from the shelf on the left wall of the stall. “You seem to have a lot on your mind.” She handed the comb to Zoey.

Zoey took it, her throat suddenly clogged with emotion. “Th – Thanks.” She said, trying to swallow passed the sadness.

“There is no need to be sad, Zoey.” Lenobia said softly, her gray eyes kind. “You may feel lost now but you will find your path soon enough.”

Zoey nodded, not sure what to say, and watched as Lenobia left her with her thoughts, curry comb, and Persephone. 


	7. Ritual

“Zoey?” Stevie Rae’s voice had Zoey jumping and dropping her curry comb.

Whirling around Zoey let out the breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding and glared at the blonde. “Stevie Rae! You scared me!” Her voice was thin and her heart pounded in her chest.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean too!” Stevie Rae said, her face falling in embarrassment.

Zoey felt guilt creep into her stomach, she hadn’t meant to snap at her new friend. “No, I’m sorry for getting worked up.” She sighed and bent to pick up the brush from the ground.

She straightened and looked at Persephone, who hadn’t even been spooked by the unexpected visitor. “What’s up?” Zoey asked as she hung the brush up, “Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“Uh, Zoey, classes have been done for half an hour.” Stevie Rae told her, her brows furrowed in confusion. “I came to get you. The school ritual is starting in, like, twenty minutes.”

“What!” Zoey scrambled out of the stall, almost slipping on the sawdust in the aisle. “Where is everyone?” Her eyes scanned the empty stables for a student or Lenobia herself but she didn’t find anyone. How long had she been trapped in her thoughts?

“At the ritual.” Stevie Rae answered as she stopped beside her, “Here, go get changed and I’ll text the Twins and tell them to save us a place in the Circle.” She pulled out her phone from her pink backpack and started pressing buttons.

Zoey rushed to the tack room to kick off the muck boots and slip on her ballet flats. Grabbing her backpack from the now-empty shelf where Lenobia had told them to store their things, she ran back to Stevie Rae.

“What time is it now?” Zoey huffed as they walked out of the stables. The sky was an inky black and the moon hung full and bright against it.

“Four–oh–five.” Stevie Rae answered, “What were you even doing in the stables for so long?” She gave Zoey a confused look, her blue eyes curious.

“Brushing Persephone.” Zoey rubbed the back of her neck, “I guess I just got lost in my thoughts.” She shrugged, feeling sheepish. “Sorry.”

Stevie Rae nodded and gave her a sweet smile, “Don’t be. It’s your first day here and it’s a lot to handle.” She linked her arm through Zoey’s, bumping her shoulder, “Take all the horse-brushing time you need.”

Zoey rolled her eyes but smiled, “Thanks.”

They soon made it to Nyx’s temple where a vampyer stood on the steps in front of the doorway. She was tall and slim; with straight, wheat-colored hair; her face was round and her cheeks seemed to have a natural blush to them, the color glowed against her peachy skin. She wore a simple, long, black gown that had the Goddess pin fastened to the left side of her chest.

“Who’s that?” Zoey whispered as she and Stevie Rae walked up the steps.

“Professor Anastasia. She teaches the fourth former spells and rituals class.” Stevie Rae whispered back, “She’s also Dragon Lankford’s wife.”

When they got closer to Anastasia, Zoey saw that her Mark was in the design of vines and swirly filigree. The sapphire color made her hazel eyes pop.

“Blessed be, Stevie Rae.” Anastasia greeted with a smile. In her hands she held a ceramic bowl that she dipped her finger into and then wiped the oil onto Stevie Rae’s Mark.

“Blessed be, Professor Anastasia.” Stevie Rae said back. She moved to go into the temple but before that she looked back at Zoey. “Don’t worry, just do what I did and I’ll meet you inside.” She winked before disappearing into the doorway.

Swallowing, Zoey stepped in front of Anastasia and met the woman’s eyes. Anastasia smiled at her, “No need to be nervous, Zoey, there is nothing to fear.” She dipped her finger in the oil, “Blessed be, Zoey Redbird, and welcome to your new life.” She gently rubbed the oil onto Zoey’s Mark.

“Blessed be.” Zoey whispered back, her heart hammering as she ducked behind the woman and went into the temple.

Inside she and Stevie Rae joined the Twins and Damien in the Circle that was gathered around the perimeter of the circular room. The place was a lot bigger inside then it was outside that was for sure. The ceilings were high and the windows shinned with the light of the full moon. The floor was washed in the moon’s pale glow, showing black and gray speckled stones.

“What took you guys so long?” Damien leaned forward from his spot next to Erin, his eyes on Zoey and Stevie Rae.

“Zoey was in the stables.” Stevie Rae whispered, “Getting to know the horses.” She glanced at Zoey with a wink.

Zoey smiled back just as the sound of the temple door closing and the candles surrounding the circle went out. The room went pitch dark; only the moon’s glow shown in the middle of the Circle; where four candles stood. And for a moment Zoey stood frozen in fear. Until she heard the sound of a harp and flute and wind chimes.

One by one the candles flickered to life; all except the candles inside the Circle. There were five of them: a green one, a red one, a blue, yellow, and purple one. They were in their own Circle.

As the music increased a figure in a black gown came gliding into the Circle, it was Anastasia. She glided toward the green candle, she picked it up and stood as still as a statue. Then another woman stepped into the Circle, she took a place with the yellow candle. Like Anastasia, the woman stood still as she held her candle. The process repeated till every candle, aside from the purple one in the center, was occupied.

Zoey was about to whisper to Stevie Rae and ask what was going on when a voice, a man’s voice, floated into the room.

“’ _I saw her beauty in the light,_

_I saw her beauty in the night._

_Her skin, a washed in the full moon light,_

_‘Twas bright as sunlight._

_My Goddess Nyx raised her head,_

_And in a voice like silk said,_

_‘Blessed be, Full Moon, till we meet_

_Again.’”_

The voice was poetic and smooth, like, well, silk, and the face behind it had Zoey’s mouth gaping open.

 _Now this is what a male vamp should look like._ She thought as she watch the speaker step into the moon’s light. He was tall, six-one, maybe, and had broad shoulders and a slim waist. His legs were long and clad in black pants. The sleeves of his dark shirt hugged his defined arms and the material hugged his chest, outlining the muscles.

“And _that_ right there is the only reason I’m taking that damn poetry class in the first place.” Shaunee whispered as her eyes followed the man toward the edge of the women’s Circle.

“Ditto, Twin, ditto.” Erin said in a breathless voice.

Zoey had to agree that this unknown vampyer was good looking, gorgeous actually. His face was long and his skin flawlessly smooth; his jaw was sharp and angular, his cheekbones low and eyes a round almond shape. His lips were bow shaped and pink. Stubble ran along his chin and jaw, making him look older than he was. Which wasn’t that old, maybe twenty-three? Twenty-four?

Whatever his age was he had the girls, and Damien, in a trance as he walked toward the inner Circle and stopped in the middle of it. He gazed out at the Circles, his smile as bright as the moon itself, and bowed smoothly. Straightening he lifted his arm and looked out toward the shadows of the room; in a clear, strong voice he said: “Welcome Priestess.”

Zoey’s eyes widened when she saw Neferet emerge from the edge of the Temple, looking radiant in an indigo gown. It had a scooped neckline and long, billowing sleeves; it was snug, hugging Neferet’s body like it was a second skin. Her hair was in glossy curls that cascaded down her back and her skin was just as pale as the moonlight she danced in.

When Neferet’s dance into the Circle of candles was done she stood beside the male vampyer, her face tilted up to him. Zoey watched as the two vampyers greeted each other by grasping forearms.

Turning from him, Neferet looked out at the crowd, her eyes running along each face; she caught Zoey’s eyes and winked, sending her a small smile. Zoey smiled back, feeling less nervous now that Neferet was here.

Focusing her eyes on the crowd again, Neferet finally spoke. “Merry meet, my fledglings and fellow vampyers!” Her voice was full of joy and passion.

“Merry meet, High Priestess Neferet.” The crowd greeted, aside from Zoey who just stood there, watching in amazement.

“I’m so honored to share another Full Moon Ritual with all of you.” Neferet said. “Tonight we will bask in the glow of the moon and give thanks for this new beginning that has been bestowed onto us by our Goddess, Nyx!”

The crowd cheered, Zoey even gave a little clap of her own; this was much more exciting than what she normally heard at the step-loser’s church. There the pastor had just drowned on and on about God and how people should fear him and that if you didn’t follow His rules you’d go to hell, blah, blah, blah. Talk about boring. But this felt different, this wasn’t some stupid pastor speaking, it was High Priestess Neferet, and she was talking about the Full Moon and new beginnings and a Goddess.

Zoey tried to bite back a grin, for the first time she didn’t feel afraid of being here, of having to start over, she felt good about it. She felt safe; she felt like she belonged.

 _I think I’ll be okay here_ , she thought to herself just as Neferet casted a somber look at the Circles. Zoey felt her stomach clench, her good mood slowly draining away. _Or not . . . ._

“Though this night is one of celebration it is also one of mourning.” Neferet said somberly. “As you know the Change affects every one of you,” Her eyes looked at a few students, “Some of you will make it through, and start your life as a vampyer. But most of you will not. You will reject the Change and die.”

Zoey felt her throat clog with air, fear trickled into her gut. She glanced at Stevie Rae who looked about as scared as Zoey did.

“And that was the fate of the fledgling Elizabeth this evening.” Neferet bowed her head, took a breath, and looked back up at the room. “Elizabeth had not been strong enough to withstand the affects of the Change. She has been given back to our Goddess, where she will flourish in the fields of the Otherworld.”

Zoey’s heart stopped beating when she heard Elizabeth’s name, her lips pressed into a thin line, holding back a shocked gasp. _Elizabeth? The girl who had spoken to me in Drama? She’s gone? Dead!_

Trying to calm her breathing, Zoey looked over at Stevie Rae, she was staring at Neferet, her blue eyes guarded but the tick in her jaw gave way to her anxiety. Reaching out, Zoey clasped Stevie Rae’s hand, giving it a small squeeze. Stevie Rae squeezed back, though she didn’t look in Zoey’s direction.

Neferet’s voice had Zoey looking forward again. “Since this is a Full Moon ritual and a celebration of new beginnings in life, let us take this moment to think of Elizabeth and wish her well on her new beginning.” She bowed her head, her hair making a curtain around her face.

After a moment of silence, Neferet lifted her head again, a small smile on her face. “Blessed be, Elizabeth.” She spoke, her eyes on the full moon above them.

“Blessed be, Elizabeth.” Zoey chorused with everyone else.

Neferet turned from the crowd and went over to the vampyer that held the yellow candle. Pulling a matchbox from her rob pocket, Neferet met the eyes of the vampyer and said: “Merry meet, Nerissa.”

“Merry meet, High Priestess Neferet.” Nerissa dipped her head cordially and lift her candle to Neferet.

“What are they doing?” Zoey whispered to Stevie Rae as Neferet lit the match quickly.

“Summoning the five elements.” Stevie Rae whispered back, her eyes trained on the Circle. “They’re seen as powerful magic to Nyx because they come from nature.”

“ _Magic_?” Zoey blinked in surprise, magic was real?

“ _Shh!_ ” The Twins gave her and Stevie Rae glares.

Stevie Rae just rolled her eyes at them and looked at Zoey. “Just watch, it’s really cool.” Then she looked back at Neferet.

Zoey did the same, though her heart was beating faster than she would’ve liked it to at the thought of magic being used during a service.

“It is what we take in when we enter life and it is what we take out when we leave life.” Neferet’s voice was soothing yet strong. She put the flame of the match to the candle’s wick and said: “I call Air to my Circle.”

A small breeze brushed against Zoey’s skin, making her shiver. Curious, she looked up to see if any of the windows were open—they weren’t. Furrowing her brow, she looked at Stevie Rae to see if she had felt a breeze. The blonde didn’t look cold or like she had goosebumps on her arms.

 _Huh, weird._ Zoey bit her lip and looked back at Neferet. The High Priestess turned to her left and stood in front of the vampyer who held the red candle.

“Merry meet, Dinah.” Neferet said as she lit the match.

“Merry meet, High Priestess Neferet.” Dinah bowed her head and held out her candle.

Neferet spoke in that same soothing voice again, “It warms us and nurtures us, gives us strength when we are weak, and lights our way in times of darkness.” She lit the candle, “I call Fire to my Circle.”

Warmth broke out over Zoey’s skin then, making a light sweat dampen her forehead. Wiping her hand across her Mark, she tried to see if anyone else felt the small heat too. But like the breeze before, no one seemed to notice the heat.

 _What the hell is happening to me?_ Zoey thought as the first shreds of panic started to bloom in her stomach. Licking her dry lips, she tried to take a deep breath and calm down. _Its fine, I’m fine, maybe this is just normal–ritual–stuff. Maybe everyone else is feeling it too and are just used to it by now._

She tried to hold onto to that reassurance as she watched Neferet go to the blue candle.

“Merry meet, Cora.” Neferet greeted with a smile.

Cora greeted Neferet back the same way the other two vampyers had and lifted her candle to be lit.

“It sustains us and cleanses us, it heals us, it is what binds the Earth.” Neferet lit the candle, “I call Water my Circle.”

Zoey felt a light moisture dampen her arms, she tried not to freak out as the smell of salt clogged her nostrils. She kept her eyes on Neferet and focused on the Circle.

After greeting Anastasia, Neferet said, “It grounds us and strengthens us. It is where our bodies go as our souls depart from this world.” She lit the green candle, “I call Earth to my Circle.”

Looking down, Zoey clamped down on the scream in her throat as she saw a small spark of green dance across her fingers. Her pulse pounded in her ears and she felt light headed. What was going on? Was this really normal? Why didn’t she see anyone else going through this too?

“Stevie Rae.” She whispered as Neferet went to the purple candle in the middle of the Circle.

“What?” Stevie Rae whispered back, her eyes glancing at Zoey.

“Do you—” But Shaunee sending her a _be quiet_ glare had Zoey clamping her mouth shut. She looked back at Neferet, fear crawling over her skin.

“It is our very being, our core, it is who we are inside ourselves. It is what we first started out as and what we will end as.” Neferet held up the candle in one hand and the lit match in the other. “I call Spirit to my Circle.”

When the wick lit Zoey felt her chest stir with excitement, the fear and anxiety she’d been feeling moments ago seemed to vanish, being replaced by a sense of joy. Of gratitude. Zoey felt her lips turn up into a smile and she had to keep back the laugh that had bubbled up in her throat. _What is happening?_ She thought, her giddy mood losing its hold on her as panic set in again. _Am I going crazy? Am I the only one feeling these . . . these_ things _?_

Her stomach clenched as Neferet set her candle down just as the male vampyer from before greeted her with a bow, his hand fisted over his heart. Straightening, he gave her a goblet and went back to his place in the outer Circle.

Neferet glided back to the inner Circle and stood in front of Nerissa; she handed the vampyer the goblet, offering a smile before announcing, “Take this wine and drink it in celebration of this blessed Full Moon.”

Nerissa nodded and took a small sip from the goblet, whispering a “Blessed be.” Before handing it back to Neferet. The process was repeated for the other members of the Circle. When Neferet started moving around the Circle of students and staff she began to recite a poem.

_“Hello, old friend, my ancient moon, who watch upon me as I walk in your light. Who protects me from the Darkness of the night.”_

As she spoke she handed each person the goblet and smiled when they took a sip and told her ‘blessed be.’ She moved slowly around the circle, her voice taking on a rhythmic sound. Zoey felt her nerves from before vanish as she focused on Neferet’s words.

_“I ask of you my, dear Full Moon, to bless this Circle with your protection and might._

_“To wash away our past sins so that we may start anew again.”_

Neferet stood in front of Stevie Rae now, Zoey watched as she handed the blonde the goblet. Stevie Rae took it and brought it to her lips, taking a small sip, she handed it back to Neferet, smiled and said: “Blessed be.”

Zoey took a deep breath and tried to calm down her racing heart as Neferet stopped in front of her. Holding out the goblet, Neferet gave Zoey that same motherly smile from yesterday.

 _I can do this,_ Zoey told herself as she took ahold of the cup with shaky hands. _I can do this._ Bringing the goblet to her lips, she mimicked Stevie Rae’s actions; taking a small, miniscule sip of wine. Suppressing a shuddered, she swallowed the too–fruity taste and handed the cup back to Neferet, choking out a ‘blessed be’ of her own.

Neferet winked at her before moving on to the next person in the Circle. When she got to the last person—a guy with a bad haircut and a gawky face—she spoke the last lines of the poem.

 _“In Nyx’s name I pray.”_ Standing at the edge of the Circle, Neferet lifted the goblet in salute and finished it off.

Going back to the middle of the two circles, Neferet raised her arms and gave the crowd a dazzling smile. “This Full Moon Ritual has ended! Go and walk in the Goddess’ moonlight, my fledglings and fellow vampyers! May the wisdom and strength of Nyx guide you on your path to her!” She bowed her head slightly, knees bending in a low curtsy. “Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again!”

“Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again!” The crowd recited back.

And as if a bubble had been popped, the Circles broke apart and people started heading for the door. Zoey let Stevie Rae and Damien drag her forward, her feet stumbling along the ground. The magical feeling from before had seeped back into her bones, leaving her feeling unbalanced and giddy. 


	8. Bloodlust

“I’m _starving_ , let’s go to the dining hall before all the foods gone.” Shaunee demanded as she and the rest of the group walked along the sidewalk outside of the temple.

“Ditto, Twin.” Erin nodded, walking beside the other girl, “I heard they ordered in Chinese food and all I could think about during the ritual was that _delish_ noodle dish with those little peas in it.”

“Oh! Yes! And that sesame chicken— _to die for_!” Shaunee bounced happily.

As the Twins went on about Chinese food and whatnot, Zoey remembered that she wouldn’t be joining her new friends for dinner. While they’d be munching on chicken drenched in orange sauce, she’d be getting eaten alive by Aphrodite and her henchmen—or hench _women_.

Sighing, Zoey stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, “Guys.” Her somber voice had them pausing and looking back at her. “I have to go.” She rubbed her arm nervously.

“Go?” Erin gave her a confused look. “Like to the bathroom?”

Shaunee rolled her eyes, “Goddess, you put the _duh_ in blonde.”

Erin sent a glare at her Twin as Damien said, “The Dark Daughter Ritual. Of course.” He sighed, looking guilty, “Totally forgot.”

Zoey swallowed her nerves, “Don’t worry about it. Go and have dinner, I’ll probably catch up with you soon.”

“You won’t.” Stevie Rae said, walking over to her, “The ritual will end the same time dinner does. But they’ll have something for you to eat there.” She gave Zoey a gentle smile.

“Yeah, spoiled meat.” Erin answered, eyes on Zoey.

“Twin, don’t scare her.” Shaunee hip-checked her, “I’m sure the meat is perfectly edible.” She gave a little smirk.

“Nice and bloody.” The blonde giggled.

Stevie Rae rolled her eyes, “Don’t listen to them. You have nothing to be afraid of.” She squeezed Zoey’s forearm.

Zoey nodded, though her stomach clenched, “R – Right.” She licked her lips, “I’m sure the meat is fine.”

Stevie Rae shook her head, “It’s not going to be meat. It’ll be the same Chinese food we’ll be having. Don’t worry.” She smiled encouragingly at Zoey.

Zoey nodded, “Okay. I’m gonna go.” She took a step back from the group, though she wished she could bring them with her. Or not go to the ritual at all.

“Here, I’ll walk you.” Stevie Rae offered, gesturing for the others to go ahead toward the dining hall.

Zoey felt some of the stress leave her shoulders. She gave Stevie Rae a small smile and let the girl lead her in the direction of the rec hall.

* * *

“You’ll be fine. Honestly.” Stevie Rae said as they stood in front of the rec hall’s entrance. “It’s just like the ritual Neferet did. You’ll get in a circle, summon some elements, say a prayer, drink wine, and then— _voila!_ —you’re done.” She made a ‘ta-da’ gesture with her hands.

Zoey gave a nervous giggle at Stevie Rae’s dumb hand wave, “If you say so.” She took a small step back, “Thanks for . . . for showing me where the place was.” Her heart pounded erratically in her chest.

“You’re welcome. And don’t let Aphrodite scare you. She’s not as tough as she seems.” Stevie Rae added knowingly. “And Neferet wouldn’t have suggested you attend if she didn’t think it was important.”

Zoey nodded, letting that statement calm her down a bit. Neferet had asked Aphrodite to invite her. Neferet wouldn’t have done it if she thought Aphrodite would try to embarrass Zoey in anyway.

 _If Neferet says it’s okay then it’s okay._ Zoey thought as she gave Stevie Rae a wave good-bye. Turning toward the steps of the rec hall, she took a deep breath, told herself she could do this, and walked toward the doors.

The sense of calm that had covered her as she opened the building’s wide, wooden doors evaporated when she saw the figure standing near the end of the entryway. _Oh my God! Erik!_ Zoey stalled in her steps, which happened to be right in front of Erik himself, and felt her hands sweat. _Why is he here?_ Her mind screamed as her eyes met his.

“Merry meet, Zoey Redbird.” Erik gave her a charming smile, his blue eyes dancing in the light from the pillar candles on either side of the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” Zoey blurted and then winced, how stupid did she sound just now?

But Erik just chuckled, the sound warm and inviting, it made Zoey blush. “I’m a Dark Son.” He held up a small bowel, “And I’m here to greet you into the ritual circle.”

“Dark Son? What’s that?” She asked dumbly.

“We’re part of the group, though our roles are mostly watered down to being Aphrodite’s lap dogs.” He rolled his eyes. “We’re there to make her look good and be of assistance in rituals.”

“Oh. Why?”

“It’s supposed to be about inclusion and equality but it’s kind of like what the humans do. They have pretty girls, we have pretty guys.” He shrugged, “Take what you can get I guess.” He dipped his finger into the bowel, “Anyway, let me welcome you in.”

Zoey swallowed and took a step toward him. Feelings his fingers touch her Mark, Zoey held back a shudder. The warmth of his skin and the cool oil had her feeling lightheaded—or maybe it was just nerves. Or both.

When he pulled away he gave her a small smile and said, “Blessed be.”

“Blessed be.” She squeaked and let him lead her inside.

Once inside the rec hall Zoey stopped and let her eyes wander around the room. It was large and dark, though pillars held candles that circled the room. In the middle of the room sat a table that had the same colorful candles from Neferet’s ritual. Beside the candles was a matchbox and an incense burner in the shape of the Goddess. It looked like the statue that stood in front of the Temple outside. A goblet was next to the burner.

Taking her eyes away from the table, Zoey noticed a chair in the way back of the room. It was covered in a white sheet and something bulged underneath it. She couldn’t tell what it was because there wasn’t enough light in the chair’s direction. She was about to ask Erik about it when Aphrodite’s voice had her clamping her mouth shut.

“Zoey, you made it!” Aphrodite gave her a cheerful smile, her blue eyes shining with excitement. “Awesome! Are you ready to experience your first Dark Daughter ritual?” She clasped her hands around Zoey’s as if they were old friends.

 _What the hell is happening?_ Zoey thought with a slight frown. Why was Ice Queen Aphrodite treating her like they were BFFs? Was Neferet here? That could be why Aphrodite was being so nice to her. But as Zoey tried to scan the room for the High Priestess her attention got pulled back to the blonde.

“Come on, I have something for you to wear.” Aphrodite pulled her away from where she stood with Erik. “Erik, make sure everyone is situated before we get back.” She said over her shoulder.

Zoey let Aphrodite tow her into the girls’ restroom that was down the hall from the main room. She pushed Zoey into the brightly lit bathroom, making her stumble slightly on the tiled floor.

Blinking rapidly, Zoey opened her mouth to snap at Aphrodite for pushing her when the other girl threw something at her. Catching it, Zoey looked down to see a dress made of black velvet spill from her arms.

“What is this?” She asked, holding the dress out in front of her. It was long, the hem brushing the floor; the sleeves were long and had red beads sewn into them. It had a scoop neckline that had the same red beads sewn around it.

“Why are you giving me a dress?” She looked away from the dress, meeting Aphrodite’s gaze.

“Well, you can’t wear _that_ to my ritual.” Her eyes slid over Zoey’s clothes. “Jeans and a sweater are a no-no here.” Her lips hitched into a sneer. “So make yourself look semi-descent and come join the Circle.” She turned away from Zoey, going toward the door. But before she left she looked back at Zoey with a mean glint in her sapphire eyes. “But know that just because Neferet told me to invite you tonight doesn’t mean you’ll _ever_ be a part of the Dark Daughters.” With that sting said, she opened the door and walked out.

“Bitch.” Zoey hissed as she turned away from the door, her eyes going to the dress. _If Aphrodite doesn’t want me to be a part of her little club then that’s_ exactly _what I’ll do._

Five minutes later, Zoey emerged from the bathroom in her new dress. She followed the sound of laughing kids and came back to the main room. Everyone was gathering in a circle just a few feet from the table that held the candles and goblet.

Zoey quickly made her way over to the circle, squeezing in beside a red-headed girl and a boy with curly hair. Though she couldn’t help but search the circle of kids for Erik. She finally found him standing across from her, next to one of Aphrodite’s friends and Aphrodite herself. Erik caught Zoey’s eye and gave her a friendly smile; she felt her heart flutter and Zoey raised her hand in a small wave. But that was the wrong thing to do, Zoey realized, when she saw the look of annoyance and jealousy on Aphrodite’s face. Swallowing, Zoey put her hand down, sighing inwardly. The last thing she wanted to do here was make drama for herself.

Zoey glanced at Aphrodite and saw the blonde give Erik a flirty smile and peck on the cheek before she went into the middle of the circle.

“Thank you all for coming to this Full Moon Ritual. Tonight we will be celebrating the new full moon and basking in its gorgeous light as it cleanses us of our past mistakes.” Aphrodite’s voice had gotten louder, her tone held excitement and joy.

Zoey watched as Aphrodite looked around the circle, the candle light illuminated her from behind, making her look like an angle with a halo. Though instead of a white dress she wore a black one that flowed down to her feet, the sleeves were short, stopping at her elbows, and the neckline was cut low, almost showing her breasts. _Skank_ , Zoey thought, just to spite Aphrodite for getting possessive over Erik.

Aphrodite then called for four assistance to help her make another circle so they could summon the elements. Zoey felt her heart pound in her chest, what if the same thing that happened at Neferet’s Circle happened here? What if someone saw?

Zoey watched in silent horror as the circle was created and Aphrodite went over to the girl holding the yellow candle. Striking the match, Aphrodite greeted the girl—Jordyn—and then introduced the element.

“It’s what fills our lungs from the moment we are born. It is what sooths our hot skin during a stifling summer night.” Aphrodite’s voice was calm, her tone light and steady. She lit the wick of the candle and said: “I call Air to my Circle.”

Zoey held her breath as she felt a small breeze brush her skin; her chest tightened with fear as she felt the ends of her hair ruffle slightly. She couldn’t help but look around the circle to see if anyone had noticed. They had not.

The same process repeated itself as Aphrodite made her way around the circle; each element that was called manifested itself to Zoey, though the feelings were weak. When the elements were all there, Zoey felt lightheaded and sick with worry. How could this be possible? How could she feel these things that no one else could?

 _I must be going crazy!_ She thought as Aphrodite glided over to a fledgling boy who held a goblet out to her.

“This is a time for celebration!” Aphrodite smiled wide and bright. “Let us drink to this full moon and remember that there is always a chance for growth.” She passed the cup to Jordyn and made her way around the circle before going to the outer one.

Zoey tried to calm her breathing as she watched each person take a sip of the goblet. Her palms felt sweaty and her stomach churned; all she wanted was for this thing to be over so that she could go back to her new friends and forget that this night ever happened.

Aphrodite was in front of Zoey in a blink of an eye, her face was patient and calm, as she held the goblet out to her. “Blessed be, Zoey Redbird.” She said with a small smile, though her eyes looked hard and sharp.

Gulping down her nerves, Zoey took the goblet and slowly took a sip. Her body reacted before her mind did. The taste wasn’t like anything she ever had before. It was rich and warm; sweet yet salty, oddly like metal. It exploded across her taste buds and had her holding back a sigh of content. She was about to tip the whole goblet back when Aphrodite snatched her hand out and pulled it away from her.

Zoey stilled, her face felt flushed, and she felt like everyone was staring at her. Aphrodite glared at her and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to say ‘blessed be’ so that she could move on to the next person.

“B – Blessed . . . be.” Zoey’s voice shook, her lips felt numb.

Aphrodite turned away from her and gave the goblet to the boy with curly hair. Zoey licked her lips, the taste of the wine still stuck in her mouth and mind. She felt her stomach quiver and her hands shake. _That couldn’t have been just any wine._ She thought as she thought back to the explosion of flavors. Neferet’s wine hadn’t tasted _that_ good. Hadn’t made Zoey want to dip the whole cup back and chug.

 _What had been in that stuff?_ Zoey thought as the last person in the circle took a sip and gave the goblet back to Aphrodite.

“Blessed be, everyone and know that Nyx and the light of the full moon is with you, always and forever!” Aphrodite raised the goblet and took the last sip. “Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again!” She cheered.

“Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again!” The Dark Daughters and Sons repeated. Zoey had stayed silent, too stunned by the wine to even make her mouth form words.

The circle broke apart and people started going off to talk to one another before dinner. Zoey stood where she was, not sure if she should go over to Erik or just leave now. But before she could decide on either option a voice had her turning around.

“How’d you like your first Dark Daughter ritual?” The voice belonged to one of Aphrodite’s friends, the girl who had the dyed blonde hair. She was tall and slim, her face a diamond shape and all angles. She wore a dress that looked similar to Aphrodite’s but stopped at her knees.

“Oh, um . . . it was – was fine.” Zoey stammered, feeling her cheeks burn. Had this girl seen Zoey drink from the goblet?

The girl’s smirk told Zoey that she definitely had. “Yeah, you looked pretty eager back there.” Her voice was playful, teasing almost.

Zoey swallowed, “Mm-hmm.” Was all she could manage to say.

The girl chuckled, “No need to be all nervous.” She rolled her brown eyes, “I’m Deino.” She gave Zoey a somewhat friendly smile.

“Deino?” Zoey perked up at the name. “That’s . . . interesting.” _And weird_ , she added in her head.

Deino grinned, “It means ‘terrible’ in Greek.”

“Oh, that’s . . .” _Fitting_ , she thought but didn’t say. “Interesting.”

Deino laughed, “Some might say, yes.”

Just then another girl, a blonde, though she looked like an natural one to Zoey, appeared beside them. “Getting to know the newbie?” She asked, her green eyes flicking from Deino to Zoey. Her smile reminded Zoey of a cat before it pounced on the small, helpless baby bird.

“Yes. I was just asking her what she thought of her first Dark Daughters’ ritual.” Deino explained as she brushed her hair over her shoulder.

“Oh, and what did you think . . . Zoey? Was it?” She pointed a finger at Zoey.

“Y – Yeah, it’s Zoey.” She answered, hating that her voice still trembled. “And it was . . . fine. Really . . . great.” She gave a weak smile.

The green eyed girl giggled, “Yes, I saw you and that goblet.”

Zoey felt her eyes widen and her breath stall in her lungs. She was about to make a lame excuse to get out of the conversation when Deino placed a hand on her wrist.

“Hey, no need to be embarrassed. I mean, we all go through it sometime.” She said in a tone that was almost sweet. “It is part of our lifestyle, after all.”

Zoey frowned, “What?” She felt like she was underwater, her voice muffled and slow.

“She’s right.” The green eyed girl nodded, “We all experience it soon enough. Though just not as early as you, apparently.” She gave Zoey a look that was hard to pin point. Curiosity? Bewilderment? Zoey couldn’t tell.

“W – What are you talking about?” Zoey asked, feeling her pulse pound loudly.

Deino pursed her lips, “The blood in the wine.” She cocked her head to the side. “You knew about that, right?”

 _Blood?_ Zoey felt ice slither down her spine like a snake. Her head spun and she felt her hands shake at her sides. _Blood? In the wine?_ She thought slowly.

The two girls gave her looks of pity, “Oh, you _didn’t_ know, did you?” The green eyed one simpered.

“Oh no!” Deino pouted, “I thought Aphrodite would’ve told you.” Though there was a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Zoey looked from them to where Aphrodite stood with Erik and a few other members. She caught Zoey’s eye and winked, sending her a smile that reminded her of a shark.

Another movement caught her eye, it was the sheet in the chair that Aphrodite stood next to. The sheet moved and jerked upright, making Zoey gasp aloud. The sheet revealed a kid underneath; a pudgy, pale-faced kid with red, bushy hair and wide eyes. He blinked slowly as if he were half-asleep and raised a hand to rub his face. Zoey’s eyes widened as she saw the thick, white bandage that wrapped around the kid— _Elliott’s­_ —wrist.

Stomach churning, Zoey looked back at Deino and the other girl. “What – What is he . . . he doing here?” Her voice shook.

The green eyed girl chuckled, “ _Duh_ , Zoey, he’s the refrigerator.” She gave her a look that said she should’ve known that.

“We always have one for rituals.” Deino added. “Everyone knows that—well I guess _not_ everyone.” She gave Zoey a sideways look. “Oops.” She shrugged her shoulders.

Zoey opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. All she could think was that she had drank someone’s blood! And liked it!

“But don’t worry, he’s totally clean.” The green eyed girl assured, “And he’ll be fine in a while.”

“Totally. And it’s not like it hurts him anyway, he’s asleep for it.” Deino nodded.

 _I have to get out of here!_ Zoey thought as she took a shaky step back. Her eyes went back to Elliott, who had slumped back in the chair, dozing. Zoey bit back a sob as tears welled in her eyes.

“You alright, newbie?” Deino asked with a mock look of concern.

Zoey bit her lip and turned away, her legs already carrying her toward the door. She was already sobbing when she got outside, the cool night air making her shiver. But she couldn’t stop there. She had to get away from this place. She picked up her pace till she was running, flailing, across the grassy campus. Her sobs making it hard to breathe but she didn’t stop.

Heart pounding and stomach lurching, Zoey stumbled to a halt near an oak tree. Falling to her knees she bent at the waist and did the only thing she could think of. Puke her guts up.

* * *

Zoey raised her head and wiped her mouth, her eyes straying from the disgusting pile of vomit. Tears trekked down her cheeks as she crawled toward a clean patch of grass behind the oak tree.

Burying her face against her knees, she let out a few pent–up sobs; her shoulders shaking and stomach rolling sickly. How could she have been so stupid as to think that Aphrodite wouldn’t try anything on her? That she could just sit through the ritual and be safe. Of course Aphrodite would do something like this to Zoey! She’d made it clear that she didn’t belong here—in the Dark Daughters, in the House of Night—since Zoey met her. She wanted Zoey to be afraid of her, just like everyone else. She wanted to bully Zoey into believing she really was a freak.

Lifting her face from her knees, Zoey wiped her cheeks. “No.” She spoke hoarsely to herself. “I won’t let Aphrodite and her hags get to me.” She sat up straighter, shoulders aching from her sobbing. “If she wants me to scared of her then she has another thing coming.”

Zoey wouldn’t let Aphrodite win, she wouldn’t let her make Zoey feel like an outcast here. She wouldn’t let Aphrodite bully her like her step-loser tried to do at home.

 _It’s time someone put Aphrodite in her place. Once and for all._ With that thought in her head, Zoey got up to leave her hiding spot and go back to the dorms.

“ _Mee-ow-off!_ ”

The unexpected sound of a cat crying had Zoey stopping and turning, her eyes searching the empty night for the animal. But there was nothing out of place, no sign of a cat in destress. Shrugging, she turned to leave again—only to be stopped by another moaning cry of “ _Mee-ooow-oof!_ ”

“What the heck?” She murmured, frowning as she looked up. The cry had come from above her head. In the branches of the oak tree. “Holy crap!” Zoey gasped when she saw the cat in the tree.

The cat stood on the branch closest to the wall, its legs steady and back straight as it looked from Zoey to the wall. Zoey watched in confusion as the cat waddled (it had a bit of a belly, reminding Zoey of a kangaroo) over to the wall’s edge. It jumped off the branch and sat on the wall, its small head cocked as its green eyes looked down at Zoey.

“ _Meee-ow-off!_ ” It cried, its whine high pitched and grumpy, like an impatient old woman.

“You want me to come up there?” Zoey asked, confused yet eager to help this lost kitty.

“ _Mee-ow!_ ” It called down to her.

Zoey took that as a yes. Hiking her dress up, she grabbed the branch to her right and stuck her foot in a small gap in the tree. It took a bit of balance, her flats weren’t meant for climbing trees, but she soon made it up to the top and inched over to the wall.

Sitting beside the cat, Zoey could see that it was a girl cat and that it was a tabby; with orange fur and white tipped paws. It purred as Zoey scratched behind her ears. As she petted the cat and listened to its rhythmic purring, Zoey felt a bolt of realization go through her. This cat looked familiar, as if she had seen it before, which in a way she had. In her dream from this morning.

She also recalled hearing Damien explain to her during lunch that cats at the House of Night were common; everyone had one. They had been a vampyer’s familiar since forever. And that the cat chooses their owner and they stay together till death. But even then the cat will follow their owner into the Otherworld soon after.

“Oh my God! You’re my cat, aren’t you?” Zoey exclaimed as she stopped petting the tabby.

The cat gave her a look that seemed to say _about time you figured it out._ She purred and nudged her head against Zoey’s thigh.

Zoey let out a small laugh, a rush of emotion making her chest tighten. “You’re my cat!” She picked up the tabby and held her close to her chest. “This makes this nightmare evening _so_ much better!” She kissed the cat’s head.

“ _Mee-ow-off!_ ” The cat burrowed its face against Zoey’s neck and purred.

“What should I call you?” Zoey asked with a tearful smile as she held the cat out at arm’s length.

Her eyes raked over the cat, going from its white paws to its pudgy belly and then to its orange fur and green eyes. The tabby reminded her of a baby lioness. Only more round in the middle and not as threatening.

With a giggle, Zoey set the cat back in her lap and stroked its back. “I’ll call you Nala. Do you like that?” She asked, a grin stretching across her face.

The cat sneezed and purred again, its eyes closed and head bent forward. Zoey giggled again and sighed, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’”


	9. Discoveries

Zoey smelled it before she saw it. She’d been sitting on the wall petting her new cat and looking up at the round, luminous moon when the stomach-rolling scent hit her.

“Ugh!” Zoey choked out as her nose wrinkled against the gag-inducing stench. What was that? It smelled like . . . like old, sweaty socks mixed with rotten eggs. “Ugh!” She held her nose and peered into the dimly lit night around her. Where was that disgusting smell coming from?

Zoey looked over the wall toward the vast array of trees that dotted the school’s outer grounds. She squinted to try and get a better look—but it didn’t help much; her night vision was still set to ‘human.’

Shifting Nala into her arms, Zoey turned so her legs were dangling outside of the wall. As she tried to get a better grip on her sight, she almost didn’t hear the sound of a twig snapping. Looking to her left she heard another twig being stepped on, followed by the sound of a ragged cough.

“Hello?” She called softly in the direction of the cough. “Is someone there?” She leaned forward—squishing Nala against her chest—and to the side. That same gag-worthy smell came at her again just as a figure appeared several feet in front of her. Through watery eyes, Zoey looked to where the figure stood and tried to see who it was.

“ _Elizabeth!_ ” Zoey gasped, shock and fear mixed in with her confusion, making her body tense up. Nala shifted against her chest, her head turning in the direction of where Zoey stared. She let out a soft, long hiss.

How was Elizabeth here, she had died _today_! Neferet had said so! How could this be possible? Had Neferet lied? Had there been a mistake? As Zoey tried to work through the confusion and terror that swirled in her head, Elizabeth—or the thing that looked like her—let out a guttural, demonic-sounding snarl.

Zoey jumped and held tighter to Nala, who had her ears back and shoulders tense, like she was ready to leap out at Elizabeth. Heart in her throat, Zoey watched as Elizabeth, teeth bared, narrowed a pair of red, glowing— _glowing!—_ eyes at Zoey and Nala.

Zoey tried to think of something to do but her body was frozen in fear. She didn’t know what to do! She had never faced anything like this before! Hell, she didn’t even _think_ ghosts, or zombies, or whatever this _thing_ was, were real! But she had to do _something_ , anything to get this monster to leave her and Nala alone.

Taking a deep breath—and trying not to gag on the ever present rotten egg smell—Zoey built up a scream in her throat, hoping it’d be loud enough to draw the attention of someone. But as she got ready to wail, Elizabeth had taken a step toward her, placing her further in the moon’s light. The scream died in Zoey’s throat as her eyes took in Elizabeth’s form.

The dead girl’s skin was pale, chalky almost, and looked to be dotted with blue lines—veins? And her hair was a snarly, greasy mess around her too-thin face. Her shoulders were hunched and she walked like she had a broken foot. And the smell, that gross, disgusting, horrid stench, was coming from _her_.

 _Oh God!_ Zoey thought as Elizabeth hobbled toward her, _what happened to her?_ But before she could ask the question, Nala, who’d been so still in Zoey’s arms seconds ago, leaned forward and let out a keening growl. Her green eyes trained on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and locked eyes with Nala, a distressed growl rumbling out of her. Zoey gripped Nala tighter, still worried that the cat might jump from her arms and attack Elizabeth. _I have to get out of here._ Zoey thought to herself as Elizabeth started toward her again. _But how?_ She wondered just as Nala let out a warning hiss. _Run. It’s the only good option._ She reasoned as she slowly moved Nala from one arm to the other.

Elizabeth was a good seven feet away from Zoey, slowly she started moving her leg from one side of the wall to the other. Her eyes never leaving the dead girl’s body. Making sure her movements were minuscule and barely noticeable. She had just succeeded in getting one leg over the wall when Elizabeth—who was _three feet_ in front of her—paused in her hobbling. Frozen, Zoey watched as Elizabeth’s red, still glowing eyes shifted to the right. Her head was tilted in the same direction, as if listening to something only she could hear.

In a snap Elizabeth straightened her head, gave Zoey and Nala another demonic growl, and ran off, her movements a blur. Zoey stared at the place Elizabeth had just been, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts and her heart pounding so fast she worried it would fly out of her chest.

 _What was that! Was that . . . that_ Elizabeth’s ghost? No. No, it couldn’t have been, it wasn’t possible. Like she had told herself before—ghosts weren’t real. Right? Or at least ghosts didn’t have creepy, glowing, red eyes and smelled like old socks and rotten eggs. But if it hadn’t been a ghost than what had it been? A zombie?

“Zombie?” Zoey let out a semi-hysterical giggle. “Zombies aren’t – aren’t _real_.” Swallowing back another freaked-out giggle, she swung her other leg over the wall and set Nala down next to her.

The tabby, who looked just as scared as Zoey did, jumped off the wall and landed underneath the oak tree. Shaking herself, she trotted over to the sidewalk and ran the rest of the way down it. _She’s got the right idea_ , Zoey thought as she watched Nala disappear around a corner. She should go too, get back to the dorms, eat something, and try to forget about, well, this whole night all together. Inching over to the oak’s tree branch, Zoey reached out her arm to take hold of it when a voice had had pausing, panic making her pulse pound in her ears.

“Zoey! Zoey!” Kayla’s voice rang through the night. _Kayla?_ Zoey turned around, sliding back to sit on the wall’s cool top, just as another, more frightening thought followed. _What if that Elizabeth-zombie-ghost thing tries to get her?_

Opening her mouth to tell Kayla to stop, that it wasn’t safe for her to be out here, Zoey’s attention was cut off by another voice calling her name.

“Wait—I see her!” Heath exclaimed in a voice much louder than Kayla’s. “Zo, baby, we’re here to rescue you!” Two beams of light followed Heath’s voice and Zoey shielded her eyes against them. Squinting, she saw Heath and Kayla stumble toward the spot were Elizabeth had been.

“Hey, girl!” Kayla called, waving an arm over her head.

“You’re personal A-Team as arrived! Whoop!” Heath laughed as he waved his flashlight around as if it were a glow stick.

 _Ah, hell!_ Zoey scoffed to herself as she watched the two walk over to her, _He’s drunk. Again!_

* * *

After watching in silent agitation as Heath and Kayla scrambled up the ten foot wall, Zoey heaved a sigh and asked: “What the hell are you guys doing here?” Her voice a hiss of anger and worry. What if someone saw them here? What if Heath and Kayla were arrested for trespassing onto school grounds? Crap, what if they were arrested for drinking? Zoey could smell the beer wafting off them and tried not to scream in frustration—and fear.

“Duh, we’re here to save you.” Kayla rolled her eyes as if the answer was _that_ obvious. She sat beside Zoey, her bare legs crossed and her purple mini skirt riding up her thighs. Zoey gently pulled it down so Kayla’s underwear wouldn’t show.

“Save me? Why?” Zoey asked, giving Kayla a confused look. She didn’t need saving, she needed them to get out of here before they were caught. (Or before Elizabeth the Ghost-Zombie came back and ate all three of them).

“’Cause you got kidnapped by these freaky vamps, Zo.” Heath answered, leaning forward to look at her. Zoey prayed he wouldn’t fall off the wall from his lack of balance.

Zoey rolled her eyes, she knew Heath could be a little (okay, _a lot_ ) dense sometimes, but she was still annoyed by it. Especially when he’d been drinking. “Heath, I wasn’t kidnapped, okay?” She spoke slowly, meeting his eyes to make sure he understood. “I had to come here or else I would’ve gotten sicker.”

Heath blinked at her with large baby blue eyes, his face in a confused, yet, sweet expression. “Oh . . . okay. But why didn’t you just go to the hospital?”

Zoey clenched her jaw just as Kayla said, “She couldn’t Heath, they don’t treat vampyers there.” Her voice thick with impatience.

“Oh shit!” Heath gasped, his mouth hanging open like a fish’s, “You’re gonna be one of them soon!”

Zoey and Kayla shared a look of pure disbelief, which made Zoey realize how much she actually missed her best friend. Even though it had only been a day, she still had hoped she would’ve heard from Kayla.

“Why haven’t you called?” Zoey asked Kayla, her voice quieter now.

“I did, Zoey, but your phone is off. I left you, like, a bazillion voicemails and texts. I even _e-mailed_ you.” Her brown eyes wide with anxiety, “I couldn’t reach you so I told Heath I thought something was wrong and he suggested we come and save you.” Her lips turned up into a smile, her hand falling on top of Zoey’s.

“I would’ve turned it on and called you back. You didn’t need to go to this much trouble just to see me.” Zoey answered with a small frown, though she couldn’t help but find the whole ordeal sweet. Her friends—well, Kayla—had been so worried for her they had hatched a ridicules plan to ‘save’ her.

“And,” She added, wrinkling her nose against the smell of beer, “you didn’t need to get drunk for it. Why did you?”

Kayla and Zoey weren’t into drinking, much less beer, so she was surprised that Kayla had broken that little pact and gone ahead with it. Kayla sniffed and shrugged, “Tommy Cruz was having a party and Jared wanted to go.” Jared was Kayla’s boyfriend of a year now. He was on the football team, he mostly sat on the bench, but was still considered popular.

“And _he_ let you get wasted?” Zoey widened her eyes, she had never really liked Jared but he made Kayla happy and Zoey hadn’t want to ruin that.

Kayla rolled her eyes, “No, _I_ got wasted myself.” She gave Zoey a proud smile, “Jared and I broke up.” She shrugged as if it weren’t a big deal.

“You broke up? Why?” Zoey knew she should be trying to get them to leave but she couldn’t help asking. This was her best friend and her love life, Zoey had to know the details.

“Ugh! Not even gonna get into it, Zoey.” Kayla flipped her hair dismissively. “Long story short: Jared is an asshole and I don’t want to date an asshole. I want to date someone nice.” Her eyes flickered to Heath when she said ‘nice.’ Her smile turning flirty. 

Zoey furrowed her brow, “Nice?” She looked from Kayla to Heath, who’d been silent through the girls’ conversation but was now looking at them in confusion.

“What?” Heath asked, his eyes going from Kayla to Zoey and back again. “What’s nice?”

“Nothing.” Zoey answered before Kayla could, though she had a feeling she knew what Kayla meant. She wanted someone like Heath, or pre-drinking Heath, someone who was sweet and listened to them. Someone who would be a gentleman and hold her books while he walked her to class, open doors for her.

That’s when Zoey noticed Kayla give Heath the same look she had given Jared when they had first started dating. A look of adoration. Of interest. A look that said _you’re mine_. Her brown eyes twinkled with a sort of playfulness and her smile was sweet yet sexy. _She wants Heath_ , Zoey realized with a sense of envy. Kayla liked him. _So much for the Girl Code_ , she added in her head as she brushed Kayla’s hand from hers.

“I think it’s time for you to go.” Zoey’s voice was cool, her eyes narrowed slightly. Frustration and annoyance bubbled in her stomach.

Kayla liked Heath and obviously didn’t care what Zoey thought about it. How long had she liked him? Since they broke up? Before then? All those years they had gone out? The thoughts swarm in Zoey’s head like bees, stinging her painfully.

Kayla turned back to Zoey, lips pursed, “Why? We just got here.” Her voice took on a whining sound.

Zoey ignored it, “Because you don’t belong here.” The words came out harsher than she had meant them to. But the hurt inside of her was too strong to make her feel guilty. Her best friend was after her ex-boyfriend.

Kayla stared at her for a moment and then her brown eyes darkened in the glow of the gaslights. “Fine.” Her tone was frosty, reserved, “Let’s go, Heath. Zoey doesn’t want us here.” Then she grabbed Heath’s arm and tugged him toward her side.

Zoey felt a strange sense of possessiveness wash over her, making her stretch her hand out and grab Kayla’s wrist. “ _Heath_ can stay. It’s you I want gone.” Her anger tasted like metal in her mouth, her voice hard and flat.

Kayla gasped at Zoey, yanking her hand out of her grip. “Why? What’s with the bitchy attitude?” She crossed her arms over her sheer laced top, the one Zoey and she had called The Boob Shirt since it didn’t require a bra and it dipped low.

“Because I don’t like talking to girls who are after my exes.” Zoey threw back.

“ _Reeow!_ Cat fight!” Heath exclaimed with a dopey grin.

“Shut up, Heath!” Zoey and Kayla snapped, sending matching glares at him.

Kayla looked back at Zoey, “Stealing your exes?” She gave Zoey a disbelieving look. “I’m not stealing anything. Stealing means he’s still yours and last I checked you broke up with him, so he’s free for whoever wants him. And you can’t just dictate who I can date.” Her tone was defiant, as if she were talking back to her mother and not her best friend.

“I can when I’m your best friend and it’s my boyfriend!” Zoey snapped, she could feel frustrated tears well in her eyes, but she blinked them back. The last thing she wanted was for Kayla to see her cry over Heath—again.

“Don’t you mean _ex-boyfriend_?” Kayla raised an eyebrow.

Zoey balled her hands into fists, this night was taking its last toll on her and she knew if she didn’t leave soon she’d do something she’d regret later. (Like punch Kayla in her smug little face).

“Just get out of here before someone sees you.” Zoey said lowly, her eyes on the oak tree.

Kayla scoffed, “Fine by me.” Zoey heard her start to move off the wall, telling Heath to help lower her down. After a few minutes of listening to her struggle and huff, Zoey looked to see her best friend (or was it ex-best friend?) staring up at her from the ground.

“Coming Heath?” Kayla kept her gaze on Zoey as she asked the question, her chin raised and eyes narrowed.

Zoey looked at Heath, who had scooted closer to her, “Uh, yeah, I – I guess. Give me a minute.” His voice was slow and heavy with something Zoey couldn’t pinpoint.

“Whatever,” Kayla scoffed, “I’ll be waiting in the car.” With that said, she turned and walked away. 

* * *

“Whoa, that was . . . intense, huh?” Heath chuckled after a moment of silence. Zoey looked at him to see that he was smiling, it was that same smile he had been giving her since they had met when she was in third grade and he was in fourth. Sweet and kind and _Heath_. It was one she had missed for months.

“Yeah.” Zoey swallowed, her eyes falling to her lap. Her anger had drained out of her, leaving her feeling tired and a little sick. And sad.

“Screw her, ya’ know? She’s a bitch. Jared told me that they broke up because she was too clingy.” Heath reached out a hand to touch Zoey’s cheek. “And I don’t want clingy. I want you.”

Zoey looked up in surprise, “You know she likes you?” She had thought he’d be oblivious to it. Too distracted by football and beer to really see Kayla’s advances.

Heath rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I’ve known for like, _years_.”

“Years?” Zoey couldn’t help but feel like a bomb had fallen on top of her. Kayla had liked her boyfriend for _years_? Not months or weeks or days, _years_! “How many years?” She asked, voice eager.

“I dunno, since you guys were in eighth grade.” Heath answered with a shrug.

 _She had liked him since the beginning?_ Zoey couldn’t help but feel shocked over this new discovery. Her best friend had been in love with Heath for the entire time Zoey had been with him. And she had never said anything? Why? _Because she’s your best friend_ , a voice in her head told her.

Sighing, Zoey shook her head, “Whatever, it doesn’t matter now.” Her throat felt clogged with tears now. It didn’t matter that Kayla wanted Heath because Zoey knew she couldn’t do anything about it. She was (hopefully) becoming a vampyer and that meant having to leave her old life behind.

“It matters to me, Zo.” Heath said, his hand reached up to cup her face. “ _You_ matter to me. Always have, always will.” He smiled softly, his blue eyes hazy as they stared into hers.

Zoey ignored the way her heart fluttered in her chest; her and Heath were over, have been for two weeks now, she shouldn’t let him be this close to her. _But he’s been with me for years,_ she told herself as her hand reached for his, her fingers wrapping around his wrist (she felt the beat of his pulse beneath her fingertips), that did mean _something_. Even though Heath had become a football-obsessed- beer-drinking idiot, Zoey knew that, deep down, Heath was still _her_ Heath.

“Well it shouldn’t.” Zoey dropped her hand from his wrist, pulling back, “Things are different. _I’m_ different.” She sniffed and tried to push down the tears that threatened to well in her eyes.

“Different?” Heath gave her a doubtful look, “Why? ‘Cause of that mark on your face?” His thumb ran over the filled in half-moon on her forehead, Zoey felt herself shiver at his touch. “I don’t care about that, it doesn’t change how I feel about you, Zo.”

Zoey felt her heart melt at his words, “It changes how I feel, Heath.” She couldn’t stop the tears now, they fell down her cheeks like a broken faucet. “And how I feel is . . . is . . . scared. And confused. And . . . I – I don’t know what to do about _anything_!” A sob broke through her lips.

Heath put an arm around her waist and Zoey let him pull her to him, with her face resting against his shoulder she could smell beer on his clothes. But also his cologne that reminded her of warm nights in the winter; sitting by the fire with hot coca and fresh baked cookies. She felt her body cuddle into his side, felt her heart beat fast as Heath rubbed her back and kissed her hair.

“Don’t worry about anything, Zo. Everything will work out, trust me.” Heath’s voice was low and soothing, making Zoey feel more relaxed. “So what if you’re turning into a vampyer—we can still be together. Hell, I’ll even buy us a mini fridge for you to keep your blood in.” He chuckled.

Zoey pulled back as his words hit her, they sounded so weird. So out of place coming from Heath. Wiping her face, Zoey sniffed and said, “No. I – I don’t want that.”

Heath raised an eyebrow, “What? A mini fridge?”

Zoey rolled her eyes, “No, Heath, I don’t want to – to be with you. Not now, not ever. I can’t.” The words hurt her to say but she knew they were the truth. If she became a vampyer then she wouldn’t be able to be with Heath. Or any other human guy, for the rest of her life.

Heath frowned, “Don’t say that, Zo. You don’t mean that.” His hand reached for hers, his palm pressing into hers. Zoey felt his pulse drum against her wrist.

“I do.” She contoured, “I can’t be with you. Vampyers and humans aren’t – aren’t the same.” Tears fell down her cheeks, snot clogged her nose.

“Zo.” Heath gave her a look as he pulled out a tissue from his pocket. Zoey felt her heart squeeze and a sob choke her. Heath always had tissues stuffed in his pocket for her. “No need to snot-cry over this.” He handed her a wad of tissues.

Wiping her eyes and blowing her nose, Zoey shook her head at him. “There is a need. We can’t do this. So just go back to Kayla—go be with her.” Though the thought of Kayla being anywhere near Heath made Zoey want to claw the girl’s eyes out.

“You deserve someone like you.” She added as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Someone who isn’t turning into – into a . . . a monster.” Her lips wobbled as she remembered her attraction to Elliott’s blood. Her stomach twisted.

“You aren’t a monster!” Heath said quickly, his hands flew up to her shoulders, “You’re Zoey, the same Zoey I’ve known since the fourth grade. The same Zoey who I went to Homecoming with. Who was my first kiss. The same Zoey who I’ll always love, no matter what species of ‘monster’ you are.”

“Heath.” Zoey whispered, hurt enveloping her entire body, “Please, please don’t—”

His kiss cut her off. His lips crushed against hers, his arms going around her to pull her closer to him. Zoey, despite everything she had told him (and herself), melted against him. She let all the sadness, stress, and confusion of the night –of the whole day—evaporate. Her hands rested on his arms, fingers curling against the lean muscles.

Heath moved his hands so they rested on her thighs (which she just now realized were bare from her dress hitching up) and he dragged his fingers over the smooth skin. Zoey shuddered, kissing him more deeply than before, her mind blissfully clouded with the scent of Heath and the feel of his touch.

 _I still love him_ , the thought hit her so hard that she jumped and pulled back, ending the kiss. Heart pounding she looked away from Heath, “You should go.” She panted. She shouldn’t be doing this. She shouldn’t be letting him kiss her and touch her like that. Things were different. She wasn’t human anymore, she was . . . was . . . _something!_ Something that wasn’t good for Heath, or anyone from her old life.

“What?” Heath asked, voice bewildered, his hands lifted from her thighs, “I – I thought—”

“Heath, just go! Please!” Zoey whipped her head around to glare at him. “There is nothing left for us!” Tears gathered in her eyes and she tried to push them back down. Crying would just make things worse.

Heath’s eyes went from soft and hazy to hard and angry, “No. No, I’m not just gonna leave you here, Zoey!” His voice was heated.

“But _you have to_!” Zoey sobbed, wishing he’d just listen to her and leave. “Forget about me! Just go and – and forget!” Tears were cascading down her face, snot running down her nose.

“To hell with that!” Heath reached for her again but Zoey flung out a hand and blindly batted him back. “Ouch!” He hissed, pulling his hand to his chest, “Shit.”

Zoey froze, she didn’t need to see Heath’s hand to know that she had scratched him. To know that she had drawn blood. She could smell it. And it smelled . . . .

“Delicious.” She whispered, her voice slow as she felt her body move closer to Heath.

“Damn, Zo, you didn’t need to scratch the crap out of me.” Heath scoffed as he held up his hand. Blood beaded against his palm where she had scratched him.

Zoey couldn’t keep her eyes off it, the scent had her holding back a moan; it smelled so _good_. Metallic yet sweet. Her mouth watered and her hands shook as they reached out to take his hand.

“Zo? Zoey, what’s wrong?” Heath’s voice had her looking up and into his eyes.

“I . . . I want . . . want . . . .” Her voice was strained, as if she were in pain.

“Want? Want what?” Heath asked, he spoke clearly, soberly, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Blood.” She told him, they were so close that their chests touched, she could feel his breath tickle her cheeks.

Without another word, Heath brought his hand in front of Zoey; her eyes widened at the sight of the blood that had pooled in his hand. With a hungry moan, Zoey bent her head and lapped at the blood with her tongue.

The taste exploded in her mouth, almost making her dizzy; her gripped Heath’s wrist in both hands, not caring if she hurt him. All she cared about was his blood and how good it tasted. Salty and tangy.

“Zo.” Heath moaned, his voice low and vibrant. His other hand went and cupped her hip.

Zoey closed her eyes and continued to lap at the blood, losing herself in the heat and passion of it all. She was just about to bite into his palm, to get a better taste of him, when a voice broke through her haze.

“ _What the fuck are you doing?_ ” The voice was Kayla, and she did not sound pleased.

Zoey abruptly turned away from Heath, her eyes settling on Kayla; anger filled her as she caught sight of Kayla’s fearful expression. Narrowing her eyes, Zoey let out a sound that resembled a hiss. “Fuck off Kayla!” Her voice was hard and furious. She was about to jump off the wall herself and make Kayla leave when Heath’s voice broke through her angry fog.

“Zo.” He sounded like he had just woken up, his voice slow and groggy.

Blinking, Zoey turned and saw Heath staring at her with confused eyes. She looked from him to the smeared blood on his palm, and then felt the shock crash into her.

“O . . . Oh no.” Zoey’s voice trembled just as Kayla screamed: “Get away from him!”

Zoey lifted her hand to her mouth and felt the blood that colored her lips; swallowing back bile she scooted away from Heath. “G – Get out of here.” Her voice was shaky and her body felt hot and cold at the same time.

Heath, who looked more alert, shook his head, “No. No, I’m not gonna leave you here.” He reached for her hand but Zoey leaned away from him.

“Heath, just go!” A sob tore through her throat, “Go!” She felt like her head was going to explode. What had just happened? What had she just done with Heath?

“Zoey, I—”

Kayla’s shouts of, “I’m calling the cops!” had Heath turning to look at the brown- haired girl. Kayla was turning and running back toward the car, her cries of hysteria trailing behind her.

“Go! Go stop her!” Zoey said, her stomach turned and she feared she’d throw up.

Heath looked from her to where Kayla had been and back again; he looked pained, like he wasn’t sure who to stay with. With a groan of frustration, Heath leaned forward and, before Zoey could do anything, kissed her hard on the mouth.

“I’ll come back for you. I swear.” He breathed against her lips.

“Heath, no—”

“Don’t worry, baby, I won’t let Kayla do anything crazy.” He kissed her cheek. Zoey watched in silent terror as Heath climbed down the wall and took off after Kayla.

In a daze, Zoey slowly and mechanically climbed off the wall too. When her feet touched the ground though she felt her legs wobble before collapsing underneath her. Crawling over to the oak tree, Zoey let herself fall apart. Again.

 _What have I done?_


	10. Aftermath

Zoey wasn’t sure how long she would’ve sat there crying underneath the oak tree if she hadn’t heard the sound of footsteps coming toward her. Snapping her head up, she blinked back her unshed tears, and looked around the gas lit grounds. She sniffed the air (only feeling slightly idiotic) but she didn’t smell anything that reminded her of rotten eggs. Nothing that reminded her of Elizabeth—she felt a chill shake her body. Elizabeth wasn’t dead, she wasn’t alive either, she was something else. A zombie, maybe?

 _Was that even a thing? Zombie-vampyers?_ She thought as she wiped her dripping nose with her sleeve. It couldn’t be, she would’ve heard about it, right? Then again, she might’ve not, it didn’t seem like the kind of thing Neferet would’ve told her—or anyone. _Does Neferet know about this?_

Zoey didn’t have time to think more on the thought when the footsteps stopped and a figure appeared in front of her. That figure being Erik Night.

Zoey was suddenly conscious of what she must look like in that moment—tear-streaked face, smudged makeup, messy hair, and snot smeared across her nose. Ugh, this night was _not_ doing her any favors.

“Erik? What – what are you . . . ?” Zoey trailed off, her voice rough from crying.

“I wasn’t spying on you, I swear.” He started, hands raised in defense. “I just . . . I saw you run out after talking with Deino and Enyo and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” His arms fell to his sides, eyes looking from her and to the wall. “But, obviously, you aren’t.”

Zoey swallowed, her chest loosening at the realization that Erik had come out here to check on her. See if she was okay. She felt a small smile lift her cheeks. She met his eyes and said, “Thanks. Tonight hasn’t been . . . .” She bit her lip, smile fading. “The best.”

Erik shifted his feet, hands going into his front pockets. “Yeah, what Aphrodite did, putting blood in the wine, wasn’t right. She’d told me she wasn’t going to do it but I should’ve known it was a lie.” He rolled his eyes.

Zoey perked up at that, “Wait? She wasn’t going to put blood in it? But . . . Deino said it was a regular thing.” Now she was pissed. Aphrodite had tricked her and for what? Just to see Zoey freak out and run away.

Erik sighed, “It is a regular thing but with new members it’s taken out, so they don’t get sick or scared. They’re supposed to be eased into it but obviously that wasn’t the case.” He moved to her right side and sat next to her. “I’m sorry you had to do that. It must’ve sucked.”

Zoey swallowed again, her heart beating fast at how close Erik was to her. And the fact that she had actually _liked_ the blood. “Actually . . . it wasn’t . . . that bad.” She said the words slowly, afraid of what he’d think of her after she said them.

Would he think she was a freak? A defected fledgling? Would he laugh and say she was sick for liking the taste of blood so early on in the Change? She was only a third former, had only been Marked for _three_ days, she shouldn’t be drinking blood like it was brown pop.

“Wait, you liked it?” Erik’s voice wasn’t judgmental, just curious . . . and confused. She glanced at him, trying to read his expression in the dim lighting. He didn’t look disgusted. Or freaked. He looked sweet and trusting.

Zoey pushed back the tears that started to burn behind her eyes. “More like loved it.” She hiccupped a laugh. “How messed up is that? I’ve only been Marked for three days and I’m craving blood!” Her voice hitched and she couldn’t fight the tears that escaped from her eyes.

“Hey, don’t cry.” Erik put a hand on her shoulder, his touch gentle, assuring. “It’s normal for some of us to have early bloodlust. It just means your body is changing in a good way.”

Zoey looked at him, her eyes momentarily clear of tears, “But not for a third former who’s only been here a day.” She choked out.

Erik squeezed her shoulder, “No, you’re right. A lot of third formers don’t even learn about bloodlust in their classes. That’s saved for when you’re a fifth former, when your body starts to slowly crave blood. Like I said, some get it early, usually at the end of their fourth former year. But you’re . . . .” He trailed off, looking at her thoughtfully.

“A freak.” She threw in with a sarcastic laugh. “A monster. Broken.” She bit back a sob, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

“No.” Erik’s voice was firm, his hand sliding down her arm to rest on her closed fist. “Different.”

“ _Different_?” She looked at him incredulously. “That’s not even better than what I said.”

“I meant ‘different’ like good. Like amazing.” He smiled slowly, showing off a perfect set of white teeth. If Zoey wasn’t so upset she would’ve let herself marvel at his smile.

“Really?” She asked, voice soft. Different didn’t seem that far of stretch compared to ‘freak’ or ‘weird.’ But when Erik said it, it felt . . . good. Like it was okay.

“Yes.” His fingers unfurled her fist and he pressed his palm against hers. “And I have a feeling it has to do with your Mark being filled in.” His eyes went to her forehead. “It makes you special, Zoey.”

Zoey felt her heart pause its beating, her breath leaving her lungs in a soft _whoosh_. Erik thought she was special? He didn’t see her filled in Mark as an abnormality and the fact that she liked the taste of blood disgusting. He didn’t see her as some weird monster; he saw her as something more. Something unique. Special.

Zoey blinked back a new wave of tears, though they weren’t sad tears, they were happy tears. “Thanks. I think.” She gave a little laugh and wiped her eyes. “But how does that solve my problem?”

“Well, Neferet is our High Priestess, I’m positive you could talk to her about this.” He answered confidently, his smile encouraging.

Zoey felt a shiver crawl up her back, talking to Neferet about tonight seemed like a good idea; she trusted Neferet, despite only knowing her for a short time, maybe she could help Zoey with this. _But what if she gets angry? What if she doesn’t see me the way Erik does? What if all she sees is a broken fledgling?_ The thoughts had her heart beating faster, nerves swelling in her stomach.

 _No, that won’t happen._ Zoey told herself, trying to keep the panic at bay. _Neferet cares about me and she’s here to help me. I can trust her and know she’ll have all the answers._ She couldn’t let her fear keep her from figuring things out, no matter how scary they were for her. Keeping this bloodlust thing to herself wouldn’t do her any good. She was going to tell Neferet tomorrow.

“Okay,” Zoey sniffed and looked at Erik, allowing herself to feel calmer. “I’ll tell her tomorrow. I’m sure she’ll know what to do.” She gave a small smile, trusting herself more than she had ever done before.

“Good.” Erik smiled back before getting to his feet and offering her his hand. “Don’t worry too much about it, though. Things can’t be as bad as you think they are.” He helped Zoey to her feet, his hand lingering near hers for a second longer.

“Okay.” Zoey tried not to blush when she saw how Erik’s hand hovered over hers, “And thanks for coming out here to check on me. It was sweet of you.” She felt her lips turn up into a smile.

Erik put both hands in his pockets and shrugged, “No worries, I just didn’t want you to have to deal with this alone. And I get it if you don’t want to be part of the Dark Daughters. What Aphrodite did was _way_ out of line.” He frowned and shook his head, disgusted.

“No, I – I want to join.” Zoey surprised herself by saying. She paused, mouth agape as she thought about what she had just said.

Did she really want to join the Dark Daughters, let Aphrodite boss her around and take another shot at humiliating her? The logical answer would be ‘hell, no!’ but the brave answer would be ‘yes,’ and not so Aphrodite could bully her but so Zoey could expose her. Even as she thought the realization she knew it was true, Zoey needed to do something to make people—Neferet—see that Aphrodite was all wrong for the position. She wasn’t what a High Priestess should be; she didn’t care about helping others and serving the Goddess, all she cared about was herself. She only wanted to be popular and have people under her thumb; she was using the Dark Daughters for all the wrong reasons.

 _I have to make sure she doesn’t do anything that Nyx wouldn’t approve of._ Zoey thought to herself. _Nyx wouldn’t like her High Priestess–in–training to be draining fledglings—no matter how lame they may be—of their blood without their consent._ If Zoey were the leader she wouldn’t let anyone have their blood taken from them.

If she were leader . . . . Zoey bit her lip at the thought, if she were leader of the Dark Daughters she’d make it a better place for everyone. It wouldn’t be some popularity contest and a mean clique. It’d be something more, it’d be something Nyx would like.

 _Me? The Dark Daughter’s leader? No frikin’ way! I may have a filled in Mark and a craving for blood but I’m_ just _a third former. I’ve only been here for a few days. I don’t stand a chance._ She shook her head at herself, the idea was stupid. She wouldn’t become leader but she would find a way to out Aphrodite as the terrible one she was.

“Zoey?” Erik’s voice had her glancing up at him. “You’re going to join the Dark Daughters?” His blue eyes looked confused—and a little hopeful.

Zoey nodded, straightening her spine and lifting her chin. “Yep, I’m joining the Dark Daughters.” Her voice stronger than she felt. _Hopefully I don’t die of embarrassment in the process._ She thought as she watched Erik raise his eyebrows in astonishment.

* * *

Erik had walked her back to the girls’ dorm, they hadn’t said much on the way there but Zoey didn’t mind, the silence was comforting. At her door Erik had told her since she was staying with the Dark Daughters she could keep the dress Aphrodite had gifted to her. (He’d also put in that the dress looked better on her than it ever would have on Aphrodite. Zoey had been grateful for the dim lighting so he wouldn’t have seen her blush). She had stammered out a ‘thank you’ and told Erik that she was glad he had come to check on her.

After saying good night Zoey made her way into the common room, it was empty and Zoey realized that it was almost 8 A.M—she’d been gone for three hours! Everyone else must be up in their dorms, asleep. _Which meant the kitchen was free_ , Zoey thought as her stomach let out a low rumble. She hadn’t eaten since lunch, she had run out of the rec hall before dinner was served.

 _And lapping up Heath’s blood doesn’t count as dinner_ , the thought had her pausing in front of the fridge. She swallowed passed the fear in her throat and shook herself, trying to push back the anxiety that threatened to overcome her. But even as she tried to distract herself by finding something to eat, she couldn’t help but remember how the smell of Heath’s blood had made her feel.

 _Like something I’d never felt before. It was like I was floating and my stomach was filled with fireworks. Like I couldn’t stand to be away from him—or the scent of his blood. It was like I had been dying of thirst and I had just found a tall glass of brown pop._ Zoey bit down on the whimper that was about to escape her lips, her mouth lightly watering as she remembered the salty-sweet taste of Heath’s blood.

She quickly shook away the feeling and grabbed a package of bread from the fridge, along with slices of ham, cheese, mayo, and lettuce. She made herself focus more than she needed to on making the sandwich; making sure each slice of bread had the right amount of mayo, two pieces of ham on one slice and two pieces of cheese on the other. She cut it into two even halves and quickly searched for chips. She settled for baked BBQ lays and got a can of Coke before gathering up her plate and heading toward her room.

As she was climbing up the stairs she heard a disgruntled cry behind her; stopping on the last step she turned and smiled. Nala sat on the step below her, looking up at Zoey with her wide green eyes. She let out another _mee-ow-off!_ and jumped up the last step, looking over her shoulder at Zoey as if beckoning for her to follow.

Zoey opened her room’s door and Nala quickly trotted inside, Zoey followed and closed the door behind her. The room was lit by the lamp on Stevie Rae’s nightstand and the one overhead. Zoey saw that the little blonde was in bed, reading a book, headphones in her ears. She looked up just as Zoey took a seat on her bed, setting her plate in her lap and opening her soda.

“You’re back.” Stevie Rae pulled the headphones out of her ears and sat up to face Zoey fully. “What took you so long? Did you have a nice time at the ritual?”

Zoey took a long gulp of Coke, stalling just a little, before answering. Swallowing, she said, “It was okay. Nothing special.” Her eyes went to her plate, she could never look people in the eye when she lied.

“I see we have a new roomie.” Stevie Rae’s voice was teasing. Zoey looked up to see her new friend pick Nala up and set the orange tabby in her lap. “I wondered why Neferet’s assistance delivered a litter box and cat food to me earlier.” She smiled as Nala curled into a ball and started purring loudly.

Zoey took a bite of her sandwich, thinking that Nala’s purr reminded her of a jet engine. “I didn’t even know I’d be getting a cat today. How would Neferet know?” She swallowed as her brows knitted in confusion.

“Neferet has this _thing_ with cats. It’s kind of like an affinity, though not many High Priestesses—or vampyers for that matter—have more than one affinity.” Stevie Rae explained as she ran her fingers through Nala’s fur.

 _Unless that vampyer isn’t even a vampyer—or High Priestess! —but a three-day-old fledgling! And it might not even be just two affinities but_ five _!_ Zoey thought to herself as nerves prickled along her spine. She picked up her can of pop and took another mouthful.

“Anyway, Neferet can tell what cats are feeling. She can read their minds, I guess. It’s hard to explain. But she can tell when a cat is going to choose someone as their owner. The cat gets a picture of their future owner in their heads and Neferet sees it.” Stevie Rae continued, her eyes on Nala’s now-sleeping form.

“So, she saw me in Nala’s head. Even before I even knew about her?” Zoey took another bite of her food.

“Yeah, cats have this thing with timing, they’ll show up when they want to when they first meet their owner. Neferet must’ve passed Nala earlier today and saw her planning to meet you.” Stevie Rae smiled as she looked at Zoey.

“Huh,” Zoey swallowed, “I had no idea cats could be that . . . thorough.”

“Oh, yes!” Stevie Rae giggled, “They can be _very_ demanding.” She scratched Nala’s ear gently. She looked back up Zoey, “So the ritual was good? Aphrodite didn’t try to pull anything on you, did she?” Her smile vanished bit by bit, her eyes looking concerned.

Zoey felt her heart twinge, _Stevie Rae really cares about me, and she’s only known me for a_ day _._ Even Kayla, who had been Zoey’s friend since they were in the third grade, hadn’t been this nice to her when they had first met. Seeing just how sweet Stevie Rae was being made Zoey want to spill her guts to her right then and there.

 _But what if she sees me as a freak? A monster? What if she hates me?_ Zoey couldn’t help but think as she looked at Stevie Rae nervously. But the blonde’s face was open and her eyes were filled with patients and worry. Something in Zoey’s heart told her to open up to Stevie Rae, that she would listen and, if not understand, than at least have sympathy for her.

Taking a deep breath, Zoey said: “It’s a long story, actually.” Her voice quiet as she looked at Stevie Rae.

Stevie Rae shifted Nala in her lap, the cat not even batting a closed eye at the sudden movement. She leaned forward and met Zoey’s eyes, “Then start at the beginning.”

Zoey took a deep breath, drank the last of her pop, and did just that. She told Stevie Rae about feeling _something_ at the Full Moon Ritual when the elements were called.

“What do you mean by ‘something’?” Stevie Rae asked, as she frowned thoughtfully at Zoey.

“I dunno, I mean like . . . like . . . .” Zoey sighed, feeling frustrated. “When Air was called to the Circle I felt a small breeze around me. Did you feel that?” A part of her hoped Stevie Rae would say that she had felt the same thing. It would show that Zoey wasn’t as freaky and out-of-place as she felt.

“No.” Stevie Rae shook her head, her voice soft.

Zoey tried to push down the disappointment that welled in her chest as Stevie Rae asked: “Did you feel anything else besides Air?”

Zoey reluctantly said that she had, she had felt every other element after that. “Even Spirit?” Stevie Rae asked, her eyes going a little wide.

“Yes, even Spirit.” Zoey bit her lip.

“Wow, I’ve heard of vampyers—mostly women—having elemental affinities but never having all four. Hell, all five!” Stevie Rae sat up a little straighter. “What about when you went to Aphrodite’s ritual? Did you feel it then too?”

Zoey nodded, too confused and upset to speak; she could feel the tears start to burn behind her eyes. She blinked them back before they could fall down her cheeks. She still had to tell Stevie Rae about her supposed bloodlust issue—she suppressed a shiver; that one would be harder to do. Stevie Rae was sweet but would she still be when Zoey told her about liking the taste—and smell—of blood. ( _Any_ blood. Fledgling or human.)

“You have to tell Neferet tomorrow.” Stevie Rae said firmly. Zoey looked up, she had been staring at her half-eaten sandwich as she worried over herself. “She’ll know what to do.”

Zoey swallowed, “I . . . .” She pressed her lips together. Telling Neferet about her bloodlust was one thing, but telling her that she _might_ have an affinity at such an early stage in her Change was a whole other mess she didn’t want to deal with.

Stevie Rae gave her a look of confusion, eyebrows raised. Zoey took a deep breath, letting it out as she said: “I think, before I go telling Neferet about my _possible_. . . _gifts_ , I think I should test it out to be sure. That way I can see if I actually have what I think I have and it wasn’t some trick I played on myself.” As she said it she realized it would be a good idea—and stalling technique—to do.

Stevie Rae pursed her lips, nodding slowly. “Okay, smart idea. We could do it after dinner tomorrow. Near the East wall, no one is around there after classes.”

“Wait, _we_?” Zoey raised an eyebrow as her mind screamed: _the same East wall where you saw Elizabeth’s ghost-zombie_ not _three hours ago! Hell no!_

“Of course!” Stevie Rae gave Zoey a big smile. “I’m not going to let you do this alone. We’re roommates, we gotta stick together.” She giggled.

Zoey felt her heart squeeze lightly in her chest. She barely even knew Stevie Rae and here she was, offering to help Zoey with something that could change her already messed up life. A smile tugged her lips up. “Thank you. Stevie Rae, it means a lot to me.” Her voice was quiet.

“Don’t mention it.” The blonde nodded. “I’m here for you, Zoey. So are the Twins and Damien.”

Zoey couldn’t help the tears that welled in her eyes then, but they weren’t tears of fear or frustration, they were happy tears. Good tears. Tears that showed she was grateful for this new friendship she was making with Stevie Rae. 


	11. Confessions

“Zoey, so glad I caught you.” Aphrodite’s fake, sweet voice had Zoey turning away from Stevie Rae who sat beside her at their booth in the Dining Hall. It was lunch and Zoey and her new friends were eating veggie burgers on whole grain buns and sweet potato fries (which weren’t all that gross if you added lots of salt to them).

Aphrodite stood with her hands on her hips, her legs were clad in black fishnet tights and she wore onyx colored stiletto heels. Her dark blue mini skirt skimmed her thighs and her white blouse was unbutton at the top to show a little bit of cleavage. _God, she dresses like she’s about to star in a rip-off Britney Spears’s music video_.

“Hi, Aphrodite! What’s up?” Zoey made sure her tone was just as faux-friendly as Aphrodite’s.

Aphrodite’s pearly white smile didn’t waver, “I just wanted to see how you were doing after last night.” Her sapphire eyes became sympathetic. “I mean, you ran out of there so fast. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Zoey could feel her friends’ eyes on her, their confused stares boring into her head; but she ignored them to answer Aphrodite. “I’m fine. Thanks for asking. Sorry I bolted, I guess I _was_ a little overwhelmed. I mean—” Zoey lowered her voice as if she were telling Aphrodite a secret. “—I didn’t know there was going to be blood in the wine.”

Aphrodite leaned forward, Zoey couldn’t help but notice that she could see down the girl’s shirt (eesh). “Yeah, I didn’t want to scare you if I told you about it before hand. And it’s not like you had a bad reaction to it while you were drinking it.” She smirked and her voice became smug. Low for only Zoey to hear, “In fact, I’d say you _enjoyed_ it.”

Zoey straightened her spine, she wasn’t going to let Aphrodite embarrass her in front of the others. “Is that all you came here to tell me? That there had been fledgling blood in the wine. And how I felt about it.” She tried to make her voice even. Though her hands shook slightly under the table.

Aphrodite straightened up, shaking back her long, blonde hair as she did so. “No, I wanted to let you know that it’s okay if you don’t want to join the Dark Daughters and Sons. No hard feelings.” Her voice was polite but her eyes were laughing as she said it.

“Actually, Aphrodite,” Zoey smiled confidently. “I do want to join. In fact, I’m _excited_ about it. A little blood doesn’t scare me.” She was surprised that the lie had come so easily to her. Usually she was a terrible liar.

Aphrodite’s smile dimmed, her eyes going wide for a millisecond before snapping back to looking cheerful and friendly. “Great!” Her voice high with enthusiasm. “I’m _so_ glad to hear that! Well, I guess you can keep _my_ dress then.” She laughed.

Zoey laughed too, “Cool. I’m happy to be a part of the Dark Daughters.”

“Me too.” Aphrodite simpered, her eyes held Zoey’s, the blue depths seemed to say otherwise though. “So, since you are now a member, you should know about the ritual tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow night?” Zoey felt her false enthusiasm drain from her voice.

“Yes. Tomorrow is Halloween and every year the Dark Daughters and Sons hold their own private ritual. It’s called the Samhain Ritual. It’s our own way of celebrating Halloween without the dorky costumes and over-priced candy.” She gave a teasing giggle. “I’m sure your little friends can fill you in.” She gestured vaguely to Stevie Rae, Damien, and the Twins. “Anyway, just meet us in the Rec Hall at four-thirty A.M sharp.”

Zoey swallowed passed the sudden dryness in her throat. “Okay, I’ll see you then.” Her voice only cracked on the last word.

Aphrodite grinned, it reminded Zoey of a cat who was about to catch a mouse. “Bye now.” She turned neatly away and walked—twitched—toward the doors that lead out to the courtyard.

 _Ah, Hell_. Zoey thought grimly.

* * *

“So, what exactly is a – a Samhain Ritual?” Zoey let her voice shake with nerves, now that Aphrodite was gone, she could let loose some of her anxiety.

Everyone looked to Damien at the same time; the brunette scholar sighed, set down his burger, and cleared his throat. “ _Fine_ , I’ll explain. Like I do for everything else.” His voice thick with annoyance.

“Because you explain it so much better than us.” Stevie Rae said with a grateful smile.

The Twins nodded in agreement. Damien rolled his eyes before looking at Zoey. “The Samhain Ritual is celebrated on October thirty-first to November first.” He explained, gesturing lightly with his hands. “Basically, it’s a celebration of the dead—strictly vampyers, of course—and the living. During that time the veil between our world and Nyx’s world, the Otherworld, is at its thinnest. Making it easier for us to summon a few ghosts to celebrate with.”

Zoey blinked, slowly taking everything in; so ghosts were real—then maybe that _had_ been Elizabeth’s ghost she had seen last night and not a zombie? “What do they do when they are here?” Zoey asked, trying to keep her voice even.

“Nothing, it’s what we do for them that’s important.” Damien answered. “What happens is we offer them some wine and some fledgling blood.”

Zoey felt herself shudder when she heard that; she thought back to her drinking Elliott’s blood and how much she had _liked_ it. She swallowed hard before taking a sip of her Coke. “Why – Why fledgling blood?” She asked after a few sips.

“Because it’s sweeter than vampyer blood and still has small traces of human blood in it.” He answered, “But don’t worry, the fledgling is consenting to it and Neferet knows about it.” He gave her a reassuring smile.

Zoey bit her lip, “Anything else I should know about?”

Damien pursed his lips, thinking as he threaded his fingers together. “There is an Elemental Circle, too. That’s partly for Nyx though.” 

“Don’t worry,” Stevie Rae chimed in with a reassuring smile, “you’ll be fine. All you’ll have to do is stand around with the other members and watch Aphrodite and her inner circle take care of the ritual.”

Zoey nodded but she still couldn’t fight off the nerves that quivered in her stomach; what if Aphrodite tried something again? What if she did something to Zoey that was even _worse_ than tricking her into drinking fledgling blood? Like . . . like using her as the sacrifice for the ritual? Zoey mentally rolled her eyes, _sacrifice? What is this, a bad movie? Aphrodite was horrible but she wouldn’t do that. Right?_ Zoey pushed the thought from her mind. She shouldn’t be focusing on Aphrodite; she should be focusing on herself and what she even planned to do to get rid of Aphrodite as leader of the Dark Daughters. _I should start by telling them_ , Zoey looked from her plate to the Twins and Damien, who were bickering over whether or not they should watch _Saw I_ or _Nightmare on Elm Street_ tomorrow night.

“Why is Aphrodite leader of the Dark Daughters?” She blurted out, halting Damien’s argument over which movie had the most gore in it. Ew.

“Because she’s a bitch and loves to lord her power over everyone who will give her the time of day.” Erin answered with a roll of her eyes.

“And by ‘power’ she means Aphrodite’s pus—” Shaunee started till Damien cut her off.

“Don’t finish that sentence. The ‘p’ word is gross.” He said matter-of-factly, his hand held up toward Shaunee’s face.

“Why? Is it cause you’re gay?” She asked with a humorous smirk.

He rolled his eyes, “Screw off, okay. I don’t like that word because it’s just gross and disrespectful.” He looked toward Stevie Rae, “You agree with me, right?”

Stevie Rae frown slightly, “I don’t think we should be talking about this. It’s a bit off topic.” She looked at Zoey, “What the Twins are trying to say is that Aphrodite is the leader because she knows how to make people do whatever she wants them to. She’s good at being bossy. And manipulative. And, well, bitchy.”

“So, the only reason she’s the leader is because she’s a jerk? Doesn’t she have to have other skills?” Zoey asked.

“No, the D.D. leader sometimes has a special connection with Nyx.” Damien added. “Like an affinity.”

Zoey felt a shiver go up her spine, a special connection to the Goddess? Like being able to feel the Elements? Was Zoey not the only one who could possibly do that? Funny how, if it were true, then Zoey would have something in common with the evilest girl here.

“What’s Aphrodite’s . . . gift?” She took a sip of Coke to fend off another shudder.

“She has visions.” He answered.

“Of disasters and death.” Erin added with a grim look.

Zoey almost spit out her drink, swallowing she asked, “What? She can see when someone’s going to die?” That wasn’t a gift that was a curse.

“Yeah, she can. And if something is going to break and cause serious harm.” Damien fiddled with his tie. “Basically, if death is involved she’ll see it.”

“And then not tell anyone.” Shaunee scoffed as she took a bite of her burger.

“What?” Zoey gasped, her voice rising. “What do you mean she won’t tell anyone?” She felt like her head was going to pop off her shoulders. How could someone have visons of death and destruction and not _say anything_? It didn’t seem right or smart.

“She’ll keep her vision to herself, only sharing it with her pack of skanks.” Erin sniffed; her eyes narrowed in annoyance. “She keeps quiet while something terrible happens that could’ve easily been prevented.”

“H-how do you know that?” Zoey asked, her voice shaking.

“A few months ago, Shaunee and I were late to dinner and on our way into the Dining Hall we saw Aphrodite and her band of skanks. They were huddled around her and trying to get her to snap out of her vision.” Erin explained with a disgusted look on her face.

“When she finally came to we heard her tell her little cronies to get her back to her room. And to remember to keep quiet.” Shaunee continued with an equal look of revolution on her face. “A few days later, we were in the common room watching TV when a news broadcast popped up saying that a plane flying to Dallas blew its engine and went down.”

“Three people died—an old lady, a seven-year-old boy, and a pregnant woman—and the rest of the passengers were injured.” Erin added, her mouth turning down at the corners. “And when we looked behind us, we saw Aphrodite and her friends. Not even looking guilty about hiding her vision.”

Zoey tried to think through the confusion in her brain, her breath caught in her throat as she let the Twins’ words sink in. Aphrodite had let people die; innocent people, and she didn’t even care. Did she and her little followers hate humans that much? Enough to let them die in a situation she could’ve easily prevented. How could someone be so uncaring? So selfish? _Okay, now Aphrodite_ really _needs to be kicked out of the Dark Daughters._

Taking a deep breath Zoey looked at each of her new friends and said: “I’m joining the Dark Daughters.” Her voice surprisingly even despite her shaking hands.

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Shaunee gave her a _duh_ look. “We all heard it when Ms. Skank came and told you about the Samhain rite.”

“I’m joining the Dark Daughters,” Zoey repeated, “so that I can get Aphrodite kicked out.” She held her breath as she waited for the uproar of disagreement. But all she was met with was silence and open-mouthed stares.

She was about to backpedal, say she was kidding or that now that she saw their reactions she wasn’t going to go through with it; when Stevie Rae was the first to unfreeze and say: “Are you serious?” Her voice slightly faint.

Zoey swallowed thickly and nodded her head slowly. Then Stevie Rae’s face morphed into her ever-present smile and she put her arm around Zoey’s shoulders. Zoey felt warmth spread through her icy chest. At least one of them was supporting her. She looked at the other three, waiting anxiously for their reactions.

Damien closed his mouth and met her eyes, “Good for you.” His voice somber and his lips turned up into a small smile.

The Twins gave her matching grins of agreement. “’Bout time someone put that bitch in her place.” Shaunee said while Erin nodded.

Zoey bit her lip, “Wait? You guys aren’t gonna tell me this is a bad idea. I mean, I’m going to go up against the most popular girl in this place. Aren’t you going to tell me I’m being stupid and, hell, possibly suicidal?” Her relieved feeling evaporated and her heart started to pound in her chest.

Damien scoffed, “No. You’re actually really brave. Ballsy, even. No one’s ever gone up against Aphrodite before.”

“Yeah, everyone’s scared of her—aside from _you_ that is.” Erin put in with a smirk. “It’ll be nice to have someone finally put that hag in her place.”

“And with her out of the Dark Daughters who knows what could be achieved?” Damien grinned hopefully. “Maybe some actual good can be given to the school.”

“But what about her – her friends? The other members of the Dark Daughters? I doubt they’ll like some new kid coming in and changing things.” Zoey could just picture the mass of angry faces if she even tried exposing Aphrodite—all lead by Deino and Enyo.

“Like those bitches are _really_ friends with her?” Shaunee rolled her eyes, her mouth pursed. “I’m sure that when shit hits the fan they’ll high-tail it out of there. They just want to look good in front of everyone, they wouldn’t dare get their reputations damaged for the sake of sticking with Aphrodite.”

“And as for the members, well, they are just mindless followers of Aphrodite. With her out of the picture they’ll just look to someone else.” Erin added as she picked at her burger.

“Like you.” Stevie Rae said, her voice almost timid as she took her arm from Zoey’s shoulders.

“ _Me_?” Zoey gaped, why would _she_ be a suitable choice as leader of the Dark Daughters?

“Why do you say that, Stevie?” Damien asked, his curious eyes on the blonde.

Stevie Rae glanced at Zoey, she raised an eyebrow, her eyes wide as if to say, _Are you gonna tell them or should I?_ Her lips twitched into an eager smile.

Zoey felt her stomach gurgle, she was worried she might crap herself out of fear and embarrassment for what was about to be revealed. She looked from Stevie Rae to Damien and the Twins. They were looking at her with confused expressions, their eyes glued to her face.

“C’mon, girl, spill with the rest of us.” Shaunee encouraged with a smile.

“Yeah, don’t leave this good gossip hanging.” Erin added with an _out with it_ look on her face.

Zoey looked back at Stevie Rae who reached under the table and squeezed her hand tightly. Zoey took a deep breath and remembered what Stevie Rae had said to her last night. _“I’m here for you, Zoey. So are the Twins and Damien.”_ She felt her stomach unclench, her breathing become easier; it was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt an instant wave of assurance flood her. She could trust them, Stevie Rae was right, they would be here for her. They were her friends. They cared about her.

Zoey squeezed Stevie Rae’s hand back before pulling it away and looking back at the Twins and Damien. “There’s something I need to tell you guys. It’s kind of . . . crazy.

* * *

After the last class of the day let out Zoey made her way over to Neferet’s classroom, she was going to tell her about last night and be fully honest with her about it. Stevie Rae was right in trusting Neferet, she was High Priestess and an adult vampyer; she would know how to help Zoey. But even as she lingered in the doorway of Neferet’s classroom she felt her stomach roll. What if she got in trouble? What if she got Heath and Kayla in trouble? What if her little ‘experiment’ in drinking Heath’s blood would get her expelled? If her filled-in Mark didn’t prove how much of a freak she was this definitely would. Drinking blood + Filled-in Mark + Four-day old fledgling = Freak of the year.

Taking a deep breath Zoey swallowed and tried to push past the anxiety clouding her head. She had to tell Neferet about last night, she couldn’t handle this by herself. Hell, she didn’t even know how she would. _You can do this_ , she lied to herself as she raised a hand to knock on the door. _You can do this._

“Come in, Zoey.” Neferet said before Zoey could even form a fist to knock on the door.

Stepping into the room Zoey saw Neferet at her desk, a pile of papers in front of her and a red pen in her hand, (a mug of . . . coffee?) beside her. She looked so normal just then, just a regular teacher—minus the vampyer tattoo of course—grading papers after a long and busy school day.

Zoey took small, tentative steps toward the desk, her hands sweaty and throat dry. When she was finally in front of Neferet she opened her mouth but no words came out. She just stared, dumbly, at the other woman. She was suddenly drawing a blank, unsure of why she had even come her in the first place.

“Yes, Zoey, what can I do for you?” Neferet asked, her voice soothing and smile warm. Reminding Zoey of a mother, ready to listen to her child unload their worries and fears to her. Ready to take them on with a warm and gentle guidance.

“I . . . I . . . .” Zoey choked on a sudden wave of tears. Her vision blurred and her throat clogged with a sob. She curled her hands into fists, her nails digging into her palms.

Neferet, calm and collected, gestured for her to sit in the chair beside her desk. “Tell me, my child, tell me what’s wrong so that we may fix it.” Her voice warm and trusting.

Zoey sat down, her legs shaky beneath her; gripping the edges of the chair, she gritted her teeth together and tried to calm herself down. Letting out a shuddering breath she looked at Neferet, into her moss green eyes that held so much wisdom and kindness and love. Swallowing thickly, Zoey focused on those eyes and said: “I . . . I’m so – so . . . so . . . _scared_.”

And then she let herself fall apart in front of the High Priestess.

* * *

When Zoey finally calmed down enough to explain herself, she told Neferet all about the Dark Daughters’ ritual and how Aphrodite had tricked her into drinking from the blood-spiked wine (and how she had loved it). Then she said she had ran out of the rec hall and that’s when she had spotted Heath and Kayla. (She didn’t mention seeing Elizabeth’s ghost. Something in her told her not to. Not yet, anyway.) Instead Zoey had recounted her conversation with her old friends and how she had tasted Heath’s blood. She didn’t go into much detail on that part, she figured Neferet didn’t want to hear about the blood-induced horniness of two teenagers. But Zoey did mention that when she had been taking Heath’s blood it seemed like he had been in some kind of trance. Like he had been under some spell.

“I’m so sorry, Neferet.” Zoey sniffed, wiping her eyes and trying to clear the leftover sobs from her throat. “I really didn’t mean for any of that to happen at all.”

Neferet, who had listened to Zoey with the kind of serine patients that could only be learned through years of practice, laid a hand on top of hers. “Of course you didn’t, dear. Bloodlust is a tricky and complicated matter, one someone as young as you shouldn’t be dealing with right now.” Her brows furrowed together as she stared at Zoey’s Mark. “Though you shouldn’t have a filled-in Mark either and yet . . . .” She gestured with her free hand to Zoey’s forehead.

Swallowing, Zoey bit her lip, “Yeah. I’m reminded every time I look in the mirror.” Her voice low with annoyance.

Neferet chuckled warmly, squeezing Zoey’s hand, “Oh, Zoey, sometimes the things we find abnormal or odd about ourselves are the very things that make us unique and hold great power.” Her eyes lingered on Zoey’s forehead before glancing back to Zoey’s eyes.

 _What could be unique and powerful about me?_ She thought with mild curiosity. Yes, she had a hint of bloodlust and yes, she might have felt the elements, but that didn’t mean she was special or unique and powerful. It meant she was a freak and would never, ever fit in anywhere—even among vampyers! With that realization a new wave of sadness hit her, making tears well to her eyes again.

“I know you feel flustered, Zoey, but it will get easier as time goes on.” Neferet let go of her hand and pulled out a tissue from the box on her desk. “Think of this as a good thing, yes? Premature bloodlust just means you are on the right track to becoming an adult vampyer.” She beamed a dazzling grin at Zoey.

“How do you know that though?” Zoey wiped her eyes, feeling the hot tears trail down her cheeks. “What if this just means I’m . . . I’m messed up? Broken?” She bit her wobbling lip and choked back another sob.

Neferet frowned, her expression somber. “Zoey, you are not broken. Nyx wouldn’t do that to you or any of her children. To her you are all special—some more than others based on the gifts she bestows to us; but special all the same. With Nyx you could never be broken.” Slowly, as if giving her time to pull away, Neferet extended her arms toward Zoey, who eagerly leaned forward and let the High Priestess pull her closer into a hug. A hug that felt warm and safe and reminded her of the ones her mom had given her back when she was little.

After a moment of silence and relaxing in Neferet’s arms, they pulled away and Zoey took a breath. “So, will Heath be okay? I didn’t – didn’t Imprint on him or anything?” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear nervously.

Neferet shook her head, “No, you didn’t. To manifest a full Imprint you’d have had to take much more blood than what comes from a simple scratch.” She gave Zoey a reassuring smile. “But just to be safe, you need to keep your distance from him—from anyone from your old life—if you don’t than an Imprint really could form and drastic measures would have to be taken to break it.” Her voice became hard then, almost a warning.

Zoey suppressed a shudder, she didn’t want to think about what kind of pain she’d have to go through to break an Imprint. “I – I won’t, I promise.” She answered, voice wobbly. “But what about the whole trance-like thing? Was that part of the bloodlust?”

Neferet shook her head, her face back to its patient, kind expression. “No. You said he had been drinking, correct?”

“Yeah, he’s been doing that a lot lately.” Zoey rolled her eyes.

“Then it was the alcohol that made him act like he was under some control.” Neferet explained with an absent gesture of her hand. “You have nothing to worry about, Zoey. What’s important is that you came to me and told me about it.” She gave Zoey a smile. “I’m proud of you, Zoeybird.”

Zoey felt her heart squeeze when she heard the nickname her grandma called her. She missed her so much. _I need to call her, tell her I’m okay._

“Now, if we are all done here then I’ll go speak with Professor Jane about getting you some material on bloodlust.” Neferet rose from her chair gracefully.

“Thank you, Neferet.” Zoey said as she got up from her seat, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I hadn’t been able to talk to you.”

“And you’ll never have to know, Zoey. I’ll always be here for you.” Neferet patted her shoulder and flashed her another dazzling grin. “If you need me at any time just come to my classroom. My door is always open for you.”

“Thank you.” Zoey smiled as she felt Neferet’s hand leave her shoulder.

The High Priestess nodded once before turning and heading toward the door of the classroom. But before she stepped passed the threshold she glanced back over her shoulder at Zoey. A smirk on her red lips, a twinkle in her green eyes. “Tell Nala I said ‘hello,’ Zoey.”

Zoey gave a giggle, “I will. And thank you for the supplies.”

“You’re welcome.” Neferet winked at her and left the room, her stiletto heels echoing down the hallway. 


	12. Plan

“ _­U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_ , oh, it is so wonderful to hear your voice after so long!” Grandma Redbird’s soothing tone had Zoey feeling the last of her tears and sorrow melt away. Hearing her be called ‘daughter’ made her feel like things weren’t so bad and she wasn’t in the middle of some nightmare.

Zoey chuckled as she leaned against the oak tree in the courtyard just outside the Dining Hall; it was almost time for dinner but Zoey had wanted to call her grandma. She needed to feel normal again and her grandma had a knack for doing that. “It’s only been a day, Grandma. Not like I’ve been gone for years and years.”

“I know, sweetie, but to me it feels that way. I keep thinking you are still with John and Linda.” Grandma laughs briefly, “Though I assume you prefer being _away_ from them, yes?”

Zoey rolls her eyes teasingly, “You assume correctly, Grandma.” She bits her lip, “Have you . . . have you talked to them at all?” She twirled a piece of hair around her finger. Just thinking of what had gone down between Grandma and Zoey’s parents had her stomach clenching.

“Not since I had gone to pick up some of your things to take to school. Even then they were less than pleased towards the whole situation. John hadn’t even wanted to let me in the house but Linda talked him out of it.” Grandma’s voice sounded exasperated, as if remembering the encounter had her annoyed all over again.

“Well at least now you don’t have to deal with them as much.” Zoey shrugged. “Mom hasn’t even called me. Or e-mailed. Or anything. She’s probably happy that I’m away from her and not there to ruin her perfect family image.” She rolled her eyes again, hating that it might be true.

“I don’t know, Zoeybird,” Grandma sighed thoughtfully, “maybe she’ll reach out soon. You are her daughter after all and I know she loves you, deep down.”

Zoey knew her grandma’s words were meant to reassure her but all she could feel was sadness at the realization that maybe her mom didn’t love as much as she used to. Like her mom traded her love for Zoey and gave it to John.

“Maybe . . . .” Zoey trailed off as she looked up at the inky-blue sky above.

“How has your first day been, sweetie? Make any new friends?” Her grandma’s voice had her looking down from the sky.

“Yeah, I did.” Zoey felt her lips turn up at the mention of her new friends. “They’re really great, Grandma, you’d really like them.” Zoey began to briefly describe Stevie Rae, Damien, and the Twins; telling her grandma about Stevie Rae being her roommate and getting introduced to the others during her first dinner.

“Well, they sound like a good bunch of kids, Zoeybird. I’m happy you have them to help guide you and comfort you.” Grandma praised when Zoey finished her recap.

“Yeah, they’re the best.” Zoey murmured, thinking of how she had told them about her ‘gift’ and they hadn’t freaked out or dropped her flat. Instead they had been sympathetic and excited and supportive. “Actually, Grandma, there’s something else I need to tell you.” Zoey shifted on the bench, nerves slowly rolling through her stomach.

“What is it, Zoeybird?” Grandma asked, her tone soothing, as if she could feel Zoey’s anxiety through the phone. “Remember, you can tell me anything and I will always listen.”

Taking a deep breath Zoey used those words as an anchor, “So . . . it all started when I met this girl, Aphrodite . . . .” 

* * *

When Zoey got done telling Grandma about her recent issues—Aphrodite; being able to feel the five elements; craving blood even though she was _just_ a fledgling—she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. A part of her feeling like things just might be okay. But another part felt like she just created a problem, what if Grandma was repulsed by her—she had drank (lapped?) blood from her ex. And she had some kind of weird connection with the elements that no other vampyer in history has ever had. What if Grandma rejected her, what if she cut Zoey off? She felt her heart quicken at the thought of having no one from her old life be with her anymore. Especially Grandma. Zoey could handle losing touch with her old friends, with Heath even. She could handle losing her siblings and her own mother but Grandma, Zoey might as well reject the Change now since she couldn’t live with not being in Grandma’s life.

“Zoeybird? Are you still there?” Grandma’s sweet voice broke her out of her whirlwind of thoughts.

“Y-Yeah, Grandma, I’m . . . I’m here.” Zoey’s voice was strained, her eyes burning with unshed tears. “Sorry.”

“Sweetie, you have nothing to be sorry for. Don’t get upset, Zoeybird. There is nothing to be worried about, not with me.” Grandma’s voice was firm and loving.

Zoey sniffed, clearing her throat again she said, “Nothing? Even when I just told you how I . . . I drank blood and liked it.” _Love it, actually_ , she thought to herself with a shudder.

Grandma let out a low, warm laugh, “Oh, Zoeybird, you think your diet is going to scare me away? I’ve lived too long to be scared by something as trivial as vampyers drinking blood.” Zoey could almost see her Grandma rolling her eyes toward the ceiling.

“You – You aren’t . . . mad? Disgusted?” Zoey clutched her phone tighter in her hand, her teeth sinking into her lower lip.

“ _Of course not!_ ” Grandma guffawed, “Honey, vampyers drink blood, it’s how they survive. You’re going to be doing that too. Your diet is evolving—just like when you were five and you went from eating sweet potatoes to squash.”

Zoey smiled a bit at that, unlatching her teeth from her lip as she let out a small breath. “But this is a lot more complicated than sweet potatoes and squash—or any vegetable, really. I mean, I’m not even supposed to be craving blood yet, let alone drinking it and liking it.”

“Well, perhaps this is just a sign that the Change is reacting well to you, honey. You’re forming new taste buds. You’re maturing. That’s not always a bad thing, right?” Grandma asked patiently.

“No. But I just . . .” _I don’t want to be a freak among freaks._ Zoey ran a hand through her hair. “I just feel weird.” She sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. So much for feeling like things would be okay.

“Puberty is weird, honey. Even for fledglings.”

“This doesn’t feel like a normal puberty, Grandma. This feels like a whole new species transformation.”

“Well of course, that’s because it is.” Grandma hummed. “But know that just because you are going through changes, like craving blood or being able to wield the elements, doesn’t mean you still aren’t you. Still aren’t my granddaughter, my _­u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_ ; still aren’t Zoey. You are and you will always will be.”

Grandma’s words wrapped around Zoey like a warm furry blanket and Zoey felt the unease melt off her bones. Of course Grandma would always be there for her, she was stupid to think otherwise. Nothing could scare her away, not the Step-Loser, not Zoey’s mother, not even vampyers. Grandma was tough and strong and wise. She wouldn’t leave Zoey to face this whole Change alone, even if that’s what the vampyers—Neferet—wanted her to do.

“I love you so much, Grandma.” Zoey whispered, her voice cracking as a tear slipped down her cheek.

“I love you too, _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_. I love you too.” Grandma whispered back.

* * *

After telling Grandma about her bloodlust, Zoey had gone on to explain her plan of getting Aphrodite removed from the Dark Daughters and Sons.

“But can’t you go to Neferet with this, sweetie? I’m sure she’d be a big help in dealing with all of this.” Grandma had asked after Zoey had told her how she was going to join the group to keep an eye on Aphrodite.

“I can’t, not yet at least, I need proof to show her. If I just go and say that I think Aphrodite should be kicked out of the Dark Daughters then Neferet will want to know why. And without proof I’ll just look like an idiot.” Zoey had answered.

“And what proof are you hoping to get?”

“I don’t know, something that I can _bring_ to Neferet for her to see that all Aphrodite is is a bully who doesn’t really care about becoming a High Priestess.” Zoey had said with a nervous pull in her stomach.

“Well, I wish you all the luck, Zoeybird. Just make sure you don’t get into too much trouble.” Grandma had used an ‘authoritative’ tone as she had said this.

Zoey had giggled against the phone, “I won’t, Grandma, I promise.”

“Perhaps during your test-run of the elements you could also ask your Goddess for some insight. I know I pry to the Great Earth Mother when I’m feeling stuck or lost.” Grandma had suggested.

Zoey had felt a spark of realization fly through her, of course! The Goddess, why hadn’t she thought of that before? If anyone could help her on how to show Neferet—and the rest of the school—that Aphrodite was wrong for the Dark Daughters and Sons it would be Nyx.

“Oh my God, you’re right, Grandma! I should totally do that!” Zoey had nodded vigorously, “Thank you so much!”

Grandma had chuckled, “You’re welcome, sweetie. It’s what Grandmas do, give advice to guide their babies.”

Fueled with newly sprung determination, Zoey had said another ‘I love you’ and ‘goodbye’ to her Grandma; and had practically sprinted toward the Dining Hall to go tell her friends of her new plan.

Zoey was just opening the door to the Dining Hall when she felt push-back from the other side. Stumbling back, she let the person on the other side open the door and step out into the gas-lit night. That person was Erik. Zoey felt her cheeks warm when she saw him, thinking of their last conversation.

Erik smiled at her, his blue eyes catching hers, “Hey.” He said, his voice smooth and soft. Almost shy, but Zoey found that hard to believe, Erik didn’t strike her as the ‘Shy Guy’ type.

“Hi.” Zoey said back, her voice more of a nervous squeak than a casual lit. She cleared her throat, “Um, sorry about that, I’m – I’m kind of in a hurry.” She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Speaking of being in a hurry, she really shouldn’t let a cute boy distract her from her mission. (Ugh, _mission_ , what was this? A bad 80s spy movie?)

“Yeah – no – it’s fine. Your friends were wondering where you were.” Erik hitched a thumb behind him, indicating that her friends were inside the Dining Hall already.

Zoey nodded, “Right, okay, so I should get back to them.” She took a step passed Erik while he moved to the side to let her get to the door. She turned to face him, their positions switched. “But thanks for letting me now.” She added, back pressing against the cool wooden door.

“No problem.” Erik shrugged.

Silence fell like rain on them, awkward and heavy. Zoey bit her cheek, debating if she should say something else or make a clean exist. But before she could go with either option Erik spoke. “So, how are you? After – after last night, I mean?” His voice was a little hitched, nervous almost.

 _So maybe he does get nervous_ , Zoey thought as she cleared her throat. “Um, I’m fine. Better. Thanks for asking—and for helping me. Sorry I was . . . was—” _A snotty, crying mess_. “—embarrassing.” She rubbed her arm bashfully.

Erik shook his head, “No need to be embarrassed. Seriously, the first time is always the hardest and what happened was serious. I’d be upset too.” He looked like he meant it.

Zoey felt a warmth spread inside her stomach, “You would’ve puked your guts up and sobbed hysterically?” She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Erik grinned, “Absolutely.”

Zoey giggled and shook her head, “I doubt it, but thanks for trying.” She put a hand around the door’s knob. “But anyway, thanks again.” She turned the knob slowly, as if giving herself time to leave.

Erik glanced at her hand turning the doorknob, “So, I heard Aphrodite say you’re joining the Dark Daughters and Sons? I mean, I know you told me you were going too but I guess if Aphrodite said it than it must be official.” He looked at her as he finished, a hopeful look in the depths of his blue eyes.

Zoey let go of the doorknob, her arms wrapping around herself. “Yeah, I am. I told Aphrodite about it when she came to see me at lunch.”

“That’s awesome.” Erik’s eyes lit up, outshining the gas lights around them. “Glad you didn’t let her scare you away.”

“Please, I’m not afraid of someone like her.” Zoey rolled her eyes, “She’s just a bully who needs to be set down a peg.” Though she sounded nonchalant, she felt her stomach quiver with anxiety.

“Well if anyone can put her in her place, it’s you, Zoey.” Erik said matter-of-factly.

“I’ll do my best.” Zoey shrugged. She just had to figure out a way how to do that first. And she had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be easy.

“So, I guess I’ll see you at the Samhain Ritual tomorrow night?” Erik asked taking a small step back.

“Yeah. Um, should be . . . fun?” Zoey frowned, she didn’t think any part of the evening would be fun but she wasn’t sure what else to say.

Erik chuckled, the sound warm and made Zoey’s heart melt just the tiniest bit. “It’ll be eventful, that’s for sure.” He rolled his eyes, “No, but it’ll be fine. Nothing too crazy.”

Zoey nodded, “I’ll take your word for it.” She turned toward the door then, opening it slightly. She was about to walk into the hallway that lead toward the Dining Hall when Erik’s voice stopped her.

“Zoey?”

She looked over her shoulder, “Yeah?” Her eyes meeting his.

“You don’t have plans after the Ritual do you? Like, you weren’t going to do something with your friends?” He sounded nervous, his hands slipping into his pockets.

Zoey turned around fully, her hand catching the edge of the door so it didn’t close. “No, why?” She felt her heart start to beat faster in her chest. Was this what she thought it was?

“I was wondering if you would want to . . . to hang out. Maybe watch a movie in the boys’ common room?” He asked, his voice was even but his jaw clenched.

Before Zoey could give herself time to think over the ramifications of saying ‘yes’ to Erik, her mouth blurted, “Yeah, sounds awesome!”

Erik’s tense and nervous look vanished as a broad grin spread across his face. “Great, that’s great! Um, we can go to the common room straight from the Ritual.”

Zoey nodded, her body buzzing with nerves and butterflies. “Mm-hm. Sounds perfect.” She pushed the door open wider, now she really had to go.

Erik lifted his hand in a wave and turned. Zoey stood there, heart racing and cheeks burning, as she watched him walk down the sidewalk and disappear around the corner. _Ah, hell._

* * *

“Where’ve you been, Zoey?” Damien asked as Zoey flew into her seat beside Stevie Rae in the Dining Hall booth. There was a plate of steamed vegetables, brown curry rice, and skinless chicken on it. A glass of brown pop beside it.

“Sorry, I was talking with my grandma.” Zoey huffed breathlessly as she took a long drink of brown pop.

“Did you also do a series of sprints after?” Shaunee asked as she raised a neatly plucked eyebrow. “Why are you panting?”

Zoey swallowed her mouth full of Coke and took a deep breath, “I was rushing to get here because I have to tell you guys something. It’s about—” She paused, leaned in, and whispered, “—my . . . _gift_.”

“What about it?” Stevie Rae whispered back, blue eyes curious. “Did you feel the elements again?”

Zoey shook her head, “No, but I think I know of someone who can help us in taking Aphrodite down. My grandma gave me the idea.” Clearing her throat, she launched into the plan of creating their own Circle, calling the elements, and asking Nyx for answers on how to stop Aphrodite.

Damien was the first to speak after the information sunk in, “Sounds like a good idea to me. We’re taught to always go to the Goddess in times of crisis or confusion.” He forked rice into his mouth.

“And if anyone would know how to kick Aphrodite’s bony, white ass out of the Dark Daughters, it’s Nyx.” Shaunee added with a smug grin.

“So, you guys are okay with this? Helping me with a Circle and everything?” Zoey couldn’t help but feel anxious, this plan wasn’t exactly easy or small. It was _casting_ an Elemental Circle, not really a cake walk. To her at least.

“Of course.” Stevie Rae laid her hand on top of Zoey’s, smiling reassuringly. “Like I said, Zoey, we’re here for you. No matter what.” She squeezed Zoey’s fingers before letting go.

Zoey smiled softly just as Erin added, “She’s right. We won’t leave you to deal with Aphroskanky and her marry-band of hoes alone.”

Stevie Rae giggled at Erin’s description and nodded, “Yep, what she said.”

“Thank you.” Zoey smiled wider, looking from one face to another, feeling a warmth grow in her stomach. “Really, I know you’ve only known me for a day but this means a lot.”

Damien smiled back at her, “You’re part of the group now. We help each other no matter what.”

“Okay, not to rain on this mushy parade.” Shaunee said, “But should we leave to start the—” She lowered her voice, “—the Circle, now? It’s almost seven a.m.”

Damien straightened up, “Oh, yeah, I almost forgot!” He bent under the table and grabbed his messenger bag, flipping open the wide, leather flap. “I got the candles you told me to get at lunch. They’re small so I could fit them all in but they’ll do just fine.” He pulled out a fist-sized yellow candle. “I also got a lighter.”

Zoey nodded, “Where’d you get them?” She asked as Damien put the candle back in the bag and set it by his feet.

“Nyx’s temple. Anyone can go in there and get a candle—or five—if they need to pray or set up a ritual or offering table.” He explained with a shrug, “It’s never locked and it open all the time.”

Zoey licked her lips, “Good to know.” She turned to the Twins, “Did you guys get the—”

“The herbs? Yes, we did.” Erin answered with a smile. “The Spells and Rituals supply closet has a horde of sweet grass that anyone can take if they need to practice smudging or lighting a bundle.” She grabbed up her own bag and unzipped it, pulling a bundle of dried grass about halfway so only they could see it.

“We went and got it after lunch, too.” Shaunee added as Erin put the bundle back in her bag and zipped it up. “We’d told Professor Anastasia that we wanted to practice out smudging later.”

Zoey nodded, “Great, so it’s not like you were lying.” She looked at Stevie Rae, but before she could ask the questions, the blonde held up her hand and smiled.

“I already marked the page that has the prayer circle incantation, it was in the Fledgling Handbook.” She set her hand down. “Everything is all set and ready.”

Zoey let out a breath, well at least part one of the hard part was over; now all she had to do was the second part—the hardest part of the hard part—actually casting the circle. Seeing if she had an affinity and seeing if the Goddess will have any insight on how to handle Aphrodite. 


	13. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is another chapter because the last one felt too short :)

“Okay, let’s get going before someone sees us.” Zoey instructed as she motioned around the grassy area near the East wall. Even though it was twenty minutes after dinner and most of the school were in their dorms or in the rec hall, she wanted to make sure no one—meaning Aphrodite and her minions—saw what they were doing. What if they told Neferet? Then Zoey would be in trouble and she didn’t want to know what an angry High Priestess of Nyx looked like.

“Relax, girl, no one is going to catch us.” Shaunee shrugged off Zoey’s words as she set her bag on the ground and pulled out the smudge stick.

“Yeah, praying isn’t something they can punish you for.” Erin added as she stood a few feet from her twin, arms crossed.

“I know,” Zoey sighed, watching as Damien took out the candles and lighter, “I just don’t want you-know-who to come walking in.”

“You mean Aphrodite?” Stevie Rae asked as she pulled out the Fledgling Handbook and flipped to the marked page. “She’s most likely in her room, painting her nails or watching TV.”

“Or she’s doing a satanic sacrifice.” Erin quipped with a smirk.

“Yeah, using some poor, defenseless third former as bait.” Shaunee snickered as she got to her feet with the smudge stick in hand.

Damien sighed, “And you two are nicer than she is?” He gave them an uncertain look before looking at Zoey, “Why don’t you table thoughts of Aphrodite for now and focus on what’s really important.” He gave her a patient smile, holding up the yellow candle before setting it down with the rest.

Zoey nodded, “Right, yeah, this is more important.” She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, “Okay, so, um . . . who gets what candle?”

“Well, usually the High Priestess assigns a candle to the people in her Circle.” Stevie Rae answered, “So since you’re acting as High Priestess you should get to decide who gets what.”

 _But I’m not a High Priestess!_ Zoey wanted to cry but instead she squared her shoulders, nodded, and went over to Damien who stood beside the candles. She stood there for a second, letting her eyes roam over the colorful candles, till she picked up the yellow one. Air.

“What does Air mean again?” Zoey asked, without looking up from the candle.

“It means being idealistic, communicative, thinking before acting, and intellectual.” Stevie Rae read from the open book in her hands.

Zoey didn’t even have to think of who to give it to after hearing the explanation; she looked up and met Damien’s brown eyes. “You’re Air.” She said as she handed him the yellow candle.

Damien took the candle, a little hesitantly, “Uh, Zoey, this isn’t an actual ritual or anything. No need to be so resolute.” He held the candle in both hands, as if he were worried he’d drop it.

“No,” She shook her head, feeling her stomach tighten with anticipation as she spoke. “I want to. I need to. I need to know if this is real and if I’m doing the right thing.” Her voice low and serious as she held his gaze.

Damien looked at her for a beat before nodding, “Okay.”

Zoey turned back to the pile of candles; she didn’t think as she bent down to pick up—the red candle. Fire.

Stevie Rae started her explanation for the element before Zoey had a chance to ask. “Fire is enthusiastic, passionate, has strong emotions, and is interesting.”

Zoey looked up and immediately locked her eyes on Shaunee. “You’re Fire.” She walked over to hand the other girl the candle.

Shaunee smirked as she accepted the candle, “Duh, I’m always the most interesting person in the room.” She winked as she cradled the candle against her chest. “And I’m _very_ passionate about fashion.”

“And enthusiastic about pollution.” Erin chimed in.

“True, Twin, I do care about keeping our oceans clean for those cute dolphins and whales.” Shaunee tipped her head at Erin.

Zoey turned back to the candles, she picked up the blue one, Water, and listened to Stevie Rae’s explanation: “Water is refreshing, charming, emotional, and mysterious.” She said as she glanced up from the handbook.

Zoey stood in front of Erin, “You’re Water.” She smiled as she handed the candle off.

“Well I am very mysterious and people do say I’m a bit of a charmer.” Erin flipped her hair as she took the candle.

Smiling, Zoey went back to the candles—only two were left, a green one and purple one—and picked up the green candle. She looked at Stevie Rae, waiting for the characteristics of Earth.

“Earth is dependable, loyal, reliable, and grounded.” She read as she looked up to meet Zoey’s stare.

Zoey grinned as she walked over to Stevie Rae, “You’re Earth.” She held the candle out to her new best friend and roommate.

Stevie Rae smiled, her eyes shining as she took the candle. “I’ll do my best, Zoey.” She said in her sweet, country twang.

Zoey nodded and went to pick up the last candle. She held the purple candle in her hands, “What’s Spirit?” She asked without looking up.

“Spirit is charismatic, confident, highly intuitive, and intense.” Stevie Rae read.

 _Well, I have been listening to my gut a lot more than I used to._ Zoey reasoned to herself. “Guess I’m Spirit.” She said. She looked up at her friends, “Okay, find your places in the circle and I’ll say the opening of the prayer and then come around to light your candle.”

She tried to calm her nervous heart and focus on her breathing; _it’s okay, just take it one step at a time and everything will be okay._ This was just a test run, just practice, nothing major. And who was even to say she did have any special connection to the elements? Maybe this was a whole big misunderstanding and she had just been blowing it out of proportion.

“Ready, Zoey!” Damien chimed, breaking her from her thoughts. Zoey looked up to see her friends in a small circle, each one standing in their respective places.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Zoey said, trying to appear more confident than she actually felt. She grabbed the handbook that had been resting, open, by her feet (Stevie Rae must’ve set it there on her way to the circle), setting the candle down in its place.

Clearing her throat Zoey took a deep breath and read aloud the prayer:

“ _Oh, mighty Goddess Nyx, for who I pray to on this night._

_I seek your wisdom and advice,_

_Your guidance as I journey down your path of Night._ ”

Setting the book down again, Zoey grabbed the lighter that was beside the candle and started toward Damien.

Her hands shook as she stood in front of him, stomach rolling, as she met his eyes. Damien gave her an encouraging smile, “You got this, Z.”

 _Z? A nickname?_ She thought as warmth bloomed in her chest; they’d only been friends for two days and already she had a nickname. _I guess I do have somewhere to belong after all_ , she thought with a smile as a new found sense of ease flooded in her.

Taking the lighter she flicked it on and was about to bring it to the wick of the candle when Stevie Rae gasped. Zoey faltered and dropped the lighter, making it go out by her feet.

“What? What is it?” She asked, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice at the interruption.

“We forgot to smudge!” Stevie Rae said, pointing toward the sweet grass bundle that lay, ignored, by the spot Shaunee had stood at five minutes ago.

Zoey let her shoulders slump, crap, she hadn’t even realized she had forgotten that part. Grandma would be scolding her right now, forgetting to smudge before a prayer was something you should never forget.

“Oops. My bad, Zoey, I completely spaced. I was too focused on the candles.” Shaunee gave a bashful smile and shifted her feet.

Zoey shook her head, “No, no, it’s my fault. I should’ve known better.” Grabbing the lighter from the ground, she went over and got the smudge stick.

“I hope we didn’t let in any bad mojo.” Erin said from her spot in the circle, mouth turned down in a frown.

Zoey shook her head as she lit the smudge stick, the smell of sweet grass making her feel a little calmer, a little braver. “No, it’s okay, I just said the opening lines, no candles were lit or anything. We’re okay, just think positive thoughts as I come around to smudge you.” She blew out the flames atop of the stick and went over to Damien.

“Some High Priestess I’d be, huh?” She asked Damien as she began to work the smudge stick from the top of his head to his feet.

Damien chuckled, “Don’t worry, every great High Priestess encounters a hiccup now and again.”

She looked up from where she was smudging his feet, “I hope you’re right about that.” She stood and motioned for him to turn around so she could smudge him from behind.

After she finished she went over to Shaunee, working fast. Next she went to Erin and lastly Stevie Rae and herself. When everyone was all smudged, she went back toward the middle of the circle, switched the stick for the lighter and went back over to Damien.

“Take two?” She asked as she flicked the lighter.

“Go ahead.” Damien grinned, holding his candle out to her.

Taking a deep breath, the air smelling like sweet grass and home, she said: “From the East I summon Air and invite it into our Circle. Come to me, Air.” She lit the wick and held her breath.

A small, but powerful, _whoosh_ of air swept over her and Damien, making their hair flutter around their faces and their shirts ripple. Zoey felt her heart beat faster and her eyes widen with shock. It worked. It really worked. _Oh my God._

“Holy . . . .” Damien breathed as the air continued to ripple his clothes. “It – It’s true. It’s really true.” His eyes met Zoey’s, “You have an affinity for Air.” He looked like he was going to cry in amazement.

“Yeah, I – I guess I do.” Zoey swallowed as she turned and went to Shaunee, who looked just as awestruck as Damien.

“Damn, I’ve never seen anything like that before.” Shaunee gaped as Zoey flicked the lighter again.

“Me either.” Zoey murmured. Even though she was away from Damien—who was still experiencing Air at full force—she could still feel a small breeze tickle her skin.

“From the South I call Fire to the Circle. Fire, I invite you, please join us.” She winced, it wasn’t as consistent as Aphrodite or Neferet’s invocations were but hopefully it’ll do. (Next time she’d write them down).

She lit the red candle and immediately felt the breeze vanish from her skin, being replaced by a rush of warmth, like an afternoon summer heatwave. The candle’s flame blazed brighter and taller than Air’s, dancing wickedly.

Zoey looked to see Shaunee staring, open mouthed, at the candle flame, “Oh. My. God.” She whispered, her dark eyes glowing in the light.

Zoey swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, before going over to Erin. She had her eyes closed and was smiling. “Hit me with it, Zoey. I’m ready.” She said confidently.

Zoey nodded to herself and said: “From the West I call Water to our Circle. Water, join us, please.” She lit the wick and felt the warmth that had clouded her chest vanish. She felt a light dew on her skin and smelled rain, even heard the quiet roar of the ocean in her ears.

“That’s three!” She heard Damien say from across the Circle. “Three!”

Erin blinked, her blue eyes wide, “Shit. Aphrodite sure isn’t gonna know what hit her.” Her voice buzzing with excitement.

Zoey chuckled nervously, “Right.” She moved on to Stevie Rae.

Stevie Rae smiled sweetly at her, her eyes patient and kind and Zoey felt a rush of gratitude toward her. She flicked the lighter and said: “Earth, I ask you to join our Circle. Please, come to me, Earth.”

When she lit the candle she heard Stevie Rae and the others gasp, looking up from the flaming wick, Zoey frowned, “What?”

“Look!” Stevie Rae exclaimed, pointing upward.

Turning her face toward the sky, and the oak tree’s branches, she paused. The oak tree’s leaves, which were still green and intact on the branch, where starting to fall. Slowly, the leaves landed on the ground, like snowflakes from the sky, and the grass beneath them seemed to be growing too.

“Oh my . . . .” Zoey couldn’t look away from the leaves or grass, her head spinning with the realization that _she did that_.

“Four!” Damien’s voice burst through Zoey’s shock, she turned toward him. He was grinning like a fool, “That’s four! Keep going!”

Zoey took a deep breath and went to the middle of the circle, picking up the purple candle and lighting it before the grass could grow any longer. “Spirit, I call you to our Circle, please, come to me, Spirit!” She lit the wick and felt something deep inside her—her soul, maybe—rise. A rush of exhilaration coursed through her and she couldn’t hold back the laugh of joy—and shock—that came through her lips.

“Five, that’s all five!” Damien exclaimed, “You really do have an affinity for all five of the elements.”

“And look at the circle! See that!” Erin pointed next to Damien, “We’re connected!”

Zoey gasped when she saw the silvery line of . . . of . . . was it magic? Light? Whatever it was, it seemed to tie from Damien to Shaunee to Erin and to Stevie Rae, and extended toward Zoey in the middle. Binding them.

“Keep going with the prayer, Z!” Damien shouted after he’d looked at the line.

Zoey swallowed and picked up the handbook, her hands shaking but her heart steady in her chest. “Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit, I ask that you help send my prayer to the Goddess and ask her to give me the answers I seek so that I may be better than I once was.” She recited from the book, only adding in the elements for this specific purpose.

She lowered the book and took a deep breath, telling herself to relax and stay focused and calm. _Just talk to Her_ , she told herself, _like you’re talking to Grandma._ Closing her eyes, Zoey opened her mouth and spoke to Nyx. “Nyx, I don’t know why you Marked me, I don’t know why you made my Mark different from everyone else’s. I don’t know what you meant when you said that I would be your eyes and ears but I just want you to know that I plan to do it. Even though I have no clue how. Or why. I don’t even know why you gave me these abilities, but from what I’ve been told, you’re a pretty smart woman so I’m going to trust your judgment.”

Licking her lips, she continued, “Nyx, I need help, your help. Not just with these new abilities but with normal stuff. Like how am I supposed to make people see how wrong Aphrodite is for your High Priestess role. That she is a bully and is all wrong for the Dark Daughters and Sons. Please, Nyx, if you can give me any help at all, any advice, I’ll gladly take it. Thank you, blessed be.”

Opening her eyes, Zoey turned toward Damien and said, “Thank you Air and goodbye.” She watched Damien blow out the candle and the gentle wind that had been encircling him died away.

“Thank you Fire and goodbye.” Zoey looked at Shaunee.

After Fire, she said goodbye to Water and Earth and then Spirit; feeling like she’d just gotten a jolt of electricity through her veins as Spirit left.

Raising the handbook, she read aloud the ending lines of the prayer:

“ _I thank thee, Oh Goddess Nyx, for hearing my prayer._

_I bid thee farewell until I call on you again, seek advice and wisdom._

_Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again, blessed Goddess of Night!_

_May you blessed be!_ ”

Silence fell around her and her heart still beat widely in her chest, her hands shaky, head light. But there was a feeling of comfort coming over her too; a feeling of peace and reassurance. As if things were going to be alright after all.

* * *

While her friends left to do their own decompressing of the evening’s events—Damien was going to do some homework and the Twins were going to hang out in the girls’ Common Room and gossip. Stevie Rae said she was going to take a bubble bath—Zoey sat under the oak tree and thought. Thought about how it was even possible to be gifted with such astounding abilities when she wasn’t even a week-old fledging yet. Thought about how scared she was; this type of power didn’t seem like something that should be given to her. What was she even supposed to do with it? How was she supposed to use it?

 _How am I going to use this to stop Aphrodite?_ Zoey fretted as she picked at a blade of grass. Aphrodite was the most popular girl in the school and surly Zoey’s new-found abilities, that she had _zero control over_ , weren’t going to match up to Aphrodite’s mean-girl status. She could easily turn something unique about Zoey and make it into something that makes her a freak for the rest of her stay at the House of Night.

 _I hope I did the right thing by telling you Nyx_ , she thought as she heard the sound of a soft, yet grumpy, meow coming her way.

Nala waddled over to Zoey, sneezed, shook herself and gracefully as a chubby tabby could, launched herself into Zoey’s lap. Zoey giggled and scratched behind Nala’s ears, the cat purring immediately.

“Hey, pretty kitty, where’ve you been? You missed quite the show a few minutes ago.” Zoey said as she let the sound of Nala’s purring calm her.

Nala glanced up at Zoey with her large green eyes, purred a little louder, and went back to resting her head on her paws. Zoey smiled, feeling the last of her doubts melt away as she focused on petting her cat. As she sat there, petting Nala and listening to the quiet evening night, Zoey almost let herself believe that things weren’t going to be so bad. She’d figure everything out, she wasn’t alone in this, she had her friends and her grandma and she’d make sense of all this craziness soon enough. It would just take time and soon everything would be alright.

“And if things do go completely sidewise I can always come clean to Neferet and she’ll take care of it.” Zoey reasoned aloud as she scratched Nala’s ears.

Nala looked up at Zoey and sneezed before settling back down in Zoey’s lap and closing her eyes; purring softly. Giggling, Zoey kissed the top of the cat’s head and started to get to her feet. She’d go back to the dorm, shower, and maybe her and Stevie Rae could veg out in front of the TV and watch the newest episode of _Gossip Girl_.

Just as Zoey was about to head in the direction of the girls’ dorm the sudden sound of footsteps on the sidewalk had her pausing. Squinting into the shadows were the soft glow of the gas lights didn’t reach, Zoey tried to make out who it could be.

 _Elizabeth?_ Her mind asked, making her tense her hold on Nala, her heart pounding more quickly in her chest. Was she back to finish Zoey off from last night? Feeling fear grip her stomach Zoey sucked in a breath of air and got ready to scream like she was on a rollercoaster at Six Flags. Surly there had to be some adult vampyer or fledging out here too. Someone who could save her if the Elizabeth-zombie-ghost started chomping on her.

As the sound of footsteps moved closer into the circle of light from the lamp, Zoey realized that it wasn’t an undead-fledgling with a pungent for eating Zoey Brains; it was Aphrodite. (Though some might say that would be _a lot_ worse than a zombie).

“Aphrodite?” Zoey asked, irritation making her words sound sharper than she’d intended. Then again, who _wasn’t_ annoyed in Aphrodite’s presence? “What the hell? You scared the bullpoopie out of me.”

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, her lips curling into a sneer. “ _Bullpoopie_? Goddess, what are you, five? Just say bullshit like the rest of us.” She shook out her hair and placed a hand on her slim hip.

Zoey sighed, “Did you just come out here to judge my choice of curses?”

“No,” Aphrodite answered pointedly, “I came out here because I wanted to tell you something.” Her eyes narrowed.

“How did you even know I was out here?” Had she seen Zoey cast a circle? Did she know about her affinities? Zoey tried to keep the unease she felt out of her words. “And why come all this way to find me? You could’ve just waited till you saw me at the dorms or whatever?”

“Please, I knew you were here because I heard that hacking gag that passes for your cat’s meowing.” Her sharp gaze went to Nala, who promptly hissed at Aphrodite before jumping out of Zoey’s arms and trotting away.

“Okay, so aside from bullying my cat, what do you want?” Zoey’s eyes watched Nala before she couldn’t see her chubby figure in the shadows. She wished she could follow and not have to spend another second with Aphrodite.

“I want you to stay away from Erik.” Aphrodite’s pointed tone had Zoey looking at her. Her face was set in a pinched expression; eyes slit and lips thin. “I know you might think we’re over, that he’s moved on to the shiny new girl-toy, but he hasn’t. And he never will. Erik Night is _mine_ and not even your uniqueness and specialty can change that.”

Zoey was so taken aback by the realization that Aphrodite hadn’t come out here to tell her she knew about her ability to control the elements; but instead to get territorial over a guy, had her barking out a laugh.

“ _What_?” Zoey chuckled. “You came all this way to tell me to stay away from your _ex-boyfriend_?” Another laugh fell from her up-turned lips. “Wow, _you_ are incredibly insecure.”

Aphrodite crossed her arms, “Not insecure, just making sure you know that you’ll never have him.”

“And did he tell you this?” Zoey raised an eyebrow. _This girl is crazy_.

“He didn’t have to, I know what’s best for him. So do us a favor and be attracted to someone else.”

“I didn’t realize Erik was dating his own _mother_.” Zoey shot out, “Do you pick out what he wears to school too? How _cute_.” Her voice took on a mocking lit.

Aphrodite took a step toward her, her blue eyes darkening with anger. “Did I look like his mom when I was sucking his dick in the hall?” Her words sharp and loud.

Zoey froze, taken aback, again, by Aphrodite. Her silence had Aphrodite smirking, reminding Zoey of a lion about to pounce on an unsuspecting elk. “What? You didn’t think I knew someone was there?” Aphrodite asked, her voice haughty. “I saw you leave the hallway. I didn’t know you were such a pervert, watching two people be intimate, disgusting.” Her nose wrinkled and she shook her head.

Zoey glowered, “All I saw was him rejecting you because he. Didn’t. And. Doesn’t. Want. You.” She spoke each word slowly, as if talking to a puppy. “In fact, Erik is so over you that he asked me out on a date after the ritual tomorrow. And I said yes.” Her glower turned into a grin.

Aphrodite clenched her jaw, “Don’t worry, once he actually gets to know you, he’ll realize you aren’t as amazing as everyone thinks you are.”

“I’ll let Erik decide that for himself, thanks.” Zoey said, shrugging.

“You are _never_ going to belong here.” Aphrodite suddenly said, her voice cold and low. “Your Mark makes you a _freak_ and that’s all you’ll ever be to anyone here. And Neferet might be your mentor but that doesn’t mean you’re accepted. You might be in the Dark Daughters but no one accepts you either; in fact why don’t you just skip the ritual tomorrow? You won’t be missed, I can tell you that much.”

Zoey tried not to let the hurt show on her face, tried to push it down and remind herself that Aphrodite was wrong. Zoey belonged here, she had friends and a mentor who loved her more than Zoey’s own mother did. Aphrodite was just trying to make her crack, make her feel like she was losing.

“I wonder how Neferet, the person who recommended you invite me to join the Dark Daughters, would feel if she knew the High Priestess-in-Training was treating a new student and member like this? I bet she’d feel like you weren’t upholding the duties of a High Priestess.” Zoey asked, her tone smug and knowing. If she was going to with fight Aphrodite she might as well use what she had. “I’m sure she’d be more than happy to take the leadership from you and give it someone who deserves it.”

Aphrodite stared at Zoey, her eyes hard and expression ranging from annoyance to anger. Her hands balled into fists and unfurled as she took in a sharp breath. “You might be seen as something important, that you were Marked for a reason, but you weren’t. You aren’t going to belong here or in the Dark Daughters, even if you are a member, just keep that in mind.” She took a step back, “Just keep quiet and don’t fuck up the ritual tomorrow or you’ll really be out.”

Zoey watched as Aphrodite marched away, her back straight and steps long and quick. As she melted in with the shadows, Zoey let herself close her eyes and breathe deeply. 

_Ah, hell_. 


	14. Fear

The nerves didn’t hit her until she was a few steps away from the East wall and sure that Aphrodite really had left. Then Zoey’s hands started to sweat and her stomach clenched in a sick way; hopefully she didn’t throw up for the second day in a row. As she tried to catch her breath and take small steps back to the dorm she focused on what to do next.

As she ran over the list in her head she realized that she should call Grandma and let her know that the casting hadn’t been a total sham. Pulling her phone from her back pocket she flipped it open and went to dial Grandma’s number when she noticed the red dots above her message and phone icons.

Chuckling to herself Zoey opened the text message folder, Grandma must’ve known Zoey was going to call her and wanted to beat her to the punch. But when she saw the inbox her smile turned into a grimace as she saw who had really been messaging her.

Heath.

“Ah, crap.” She muttered as she paused in the middle of the sidewalk, opening the first message from her ex-boyfriend.

It’d been sent at 10:30 P.M, when Zoey had been in class. Can’t stop thinking about you, Zo. I’ve got to see you. Can we meet tonight?

The next one was at 10:45 P.M (good to know the kid was thorough). I love you, baby. I always will. You being a vamp doesn’t change anything. I love you forever. Call me. Please.

The next few messages were the same, all sounding desperate to see her and persisting that they belonged together no matter what. Zoey had never known Heath to be so passionate . . . and clingy. Sighing Zoey went to the last message, this one sent at 4:30 A.M.

Zo, listen, I know you’re ignoring me but you don’t have to. I love you. I’ve loved you since forever. Don’t be scared because I’m not, I could never be afraid of you. So what if you’re a vamp? I don’t give a shit what anyone thinks about them or you; to me you’re still the same girl I fell in love with in third grade. Vamp or not you’re my Zo and I’m never letting you go. I can’t, it’s impossible. Please, meet me. Please. I need to see you, to hold you, kiss you . . . Zo, when you kissed me last night it was like I was under a spell. You’re spell. And I want more of it. Of you. I love you.

Zoey’s cheeks felt hot as she thought back to last night too; the kiss and the feel of Heath’s arms around her and how good it felt to be close to him again. _And the taste of his blood was so . . . so magnetic_. A shiver went through her body as she thought of the explosion of warmth that hit her tongue. Spreading through her body like wild fire. The way Heath moaned her name and—

“No!” She gasped, shaking off the flush-y hot feeling. She clutched her phone tighter and swallowed, her throat suddenly dry as sand.

No. No. She couldn’t think about that ever again; it was wrong, it was gross, it was . . . was horrifying. The fact that she could even be remotely attracted to Heath’s blood—or _any_ blood in that case—was revolting. Okay, sure she was—maybe, hopefully—going to be a vampyer someday and drink blood but that didn’t mean she had to have an undeniable craving for it _right now_.

Taking a few shaky breaths, Zoey went and promptly deleted the messages from her inbox and the ones from her voicemail. She wouldn’t even listen to them; she knew that if she let herself listen to the sound of Heath’s voice she’d do something stupid. Like get-in-her-car-drive-to-Heath’s-and-suck-more-than-just-his-blood stupid.

The last thing she needed to deal with was an Imprint with her ex; hello, talk about adding stress to an already over-stressed life. Shoving her phone back into her pocket, Zoey crossed her arms and hurried back to the dorm.

* * *

Zoey would’ve rehashed the Aphrodite drama with Stevie Rae when she had gotten back to the dorm but when Zoey had opened the door Stevie Rae had been curled up in bed, sleeping. So Zoey had decided to tell her in the morning and get some sleep herself.

Now, as she stood in front of her makeup mirror that was propped up on her desk, she told Stevie Rae about last night as Zoey did her eye makeup. Stevie Rae gasped and shook her head as Zoey finished her recap; looking just as annoyed as Zoey had felt when the whole thing had happened.

“Don’t listen to her, Zoey.” Stevie Rae said as she buttoned her black and purple blouse. “Aphrodite just isn’t used to not getting what she wants.” She ran a brush through her short hair and picked up her backpack.

“Guess so.” Zoey sighed as she stood up from her desk chair and recapped her mascara wand. “I just didn’t think she could be so possessive over some guy—not that Erik Night could _ever_ be just ‘some guy.’” She air-quoted.

Stevie Rae chuckled, opening the door of their room, “Of course. But don’t worry, just ignored Aphrodite and she’ll soon realize that going after you is a waste of time.”

“Yeah you’re right.” Zoey nodded as she closed the door and followed Stevie Rae down the stairs and towards the kitchen. “But it’ll be kind of hard to ignore her when I see her at the ritual tonight.” She opened a top cupboard and pulled out two pastel pink cereal bowls.

Stevie Rae turned toward Zoey, her lips pulled into a confused frown, both hands holding their designated boxes of cereal (Count Chocula for Zoey and Lucky Charms for Stevie Rae). “What?” She asked, setting the boxes down.

“What do you mean ‘what?’” Zoey asked as she grabbed the milk from one of the fridges. “I told you about the ritual. I have to go since I’m part of the Dark Daughters.” She poured her cereal and added milk.

“Zoey, when I said you should ignore Aphrodite I meant you _should ignore Aphrodite_. That means staying out of the Dark Daughters, without us there who knows what she and her friends will do.” Her brows furrowed and she looked concerned as she poured milk into her bowl.

Zoey picked up her bowl and went to find an empty table to sit at. “Don’t worry about me, Stevie Rae. I’ll be fine. And I’m not alone, Erik will be there too.” She sat down and pushed a spoonful of chocolatey goodness into her mouth.

“But Erik _was_ her boyfriend, what if she’s still influencin’ him?” Stevie Rae pushed her cereal around in her bowl.

“I thought you liked him? Why are you skeptical now?” Zoey asked, a hint of confusion mixed in with annoyance in her voice.

Stevie Rae sighed, “I do. He is. I just mean that Aphrodite can be manipulative and stubborn and sneaky. What if she plans somethin’ and we aren’t there to help you? What if Erik can’t help you?” She looked up from her breakfast, her blue eyes wide with anxiety.

Zoey felt her annoyance melt away, her heart skipping a beat. _She’s really worried about me_ , she thought as she let out a breath. “Stevie Rae, I appreciate your concern, I do. But I _have_ to do this, I don’t like it, trust me, but I don’t have any other choice.”

“But you do!” Stevie Rae frowned, straightening her back defiantly. “Don’t go.”

“I can’t.” Zoey lifted her hands in exasperation and let them fall to the table with a dull _thud_. “If I don’t go then Aphrodite will think she’s won and she’ll keep being a horrid bitch to everyone here. I have to go so I can figure out a way to stop her.” She took another bite of cereal.

“But Zoey can’t you just _tell_ Neferet already? Who cares about proof?” Stevie Rae’s voice took on a whine and her shoulders slumped.

Zoey swallowed her bite and rested her hand on Stevie Rae’s arm. “I can’t, without proof I’ll be just some narc who’s trying to bring Aphrodite down for my own gain. And I don’t want that. I need proof and hopefully this ritual will give me some.”

“How exactly are you going to get this proof? Record it on your cell phone and then show it to Neferet?”

“Yes.”

Stevie Rae blinked and then groaned, “Zoey, that’ll never work. She’ll sic one of her minions on you faster than green grass through a goose.”

Zoey couldn’t help but giggle at the expression, “What does that mean?”

“It means you’ll be in deep trouble if you try to get proof.” Stevie Rae narrowed her eyes, “Please don’t go.” Her expression softened.

“I have to go. I have to expose Aphrodite for who she really is. If I just sit back and wait for someone else to do it nothing will happen.” Zoey took Stevie Rae’s hand and squeezed it. “I’ll be fine, I promise. Nothing bad will happen to me.”

“But—” Stevie Rae started to protest when the alarm that meant everyone had ten minutes to get to their first class beeped throughout the room.

 _Thank God_ , Zoey thought with relief, she didn’t think she could do another round of this. “C’mon, let’s go to class.” She finished her cereal and took it back to the kitchen.

* * *

Later in Lit class Zoey found herself so focused on thinking of how to prove to Neferet that Aphrodite was wrong for the Dark Daughters that she couldn’t even focus on Professor Penthesilea. The professor was reading aloud from _A Night to Remember_ and usually Zoey would be engrossed in the novel but her nerves were making her lose interest.

She had sounded so confident this morning when she was talking to Stevie Rae but now that she thought more about it, she wasn’t even sure if she _could_ take down Aphrodite. After all, she was still the new kid and Aphrodite was the popular sixth former; Zoey knew how that fight would turn out. With her being more of an outcast than she already was and Aphrodite being praised for her victory.

Lifting her head from where it rested in her hand, Zoey sighed softly and tried to pay attention to Chapter Three of the novel. But just as she started to lose herself in the story someone let out a wet, phlegmy cough a few seats away from her. She tried to ignore it but it happened again; a consecutive string of coughing and a few sneezes added in for good measure.

Zoey turned around to see who it was and instantly narrowed her eyes when she saw that it was the slug-like Elliott kid. _Could he_ be _any more disgusting?_ She thought as she saw him blow his nose loudly into the sleeve of his oversized hoodie. Eesh!

Disgusted by Elliott’s display of grossness, Zoey turned back around just as the slug let out another series of wet, choppy coughs. And then she smelled it; that familiar, sweet yet salty scent. That same scent she’d smelled in the parking lot back in Broken Arrow; the same scent she’d smelled while on the East wall just two nights ago. The taste of it had hit her lips during the Dark Daughter’s ritual. Blood. Elliott’s blood at that; the memory of its taste came back to her then, making her bite her lip nervously.

Daze-like, Zoey slowly turned around and saw Elliott doubled over his desk, hoodie covering his mess of red curls. His shoulders heaved violently as he gagged and coughed up his own blood. Zoey saw a few droplets land on the desk’s edge and drip to the floor. Her eyes followed them as if they were magnets and her gaze was iron.

She made the mistake of breathing in through her nose and her breath caught in her throat as the sweet scent of Elliott’s blood hit her. She looked back at Elliott, his head raised, lips glistening with blood and spit. A small pool of blood spreading across the desk, glowing in the classroom’s gas lights.

 _So warm. So sweet. So . . . delicious . . ._ Zoey stared transfixed at the puddle of blood, fingers curling around her desk chair as if to stop herself from reaching out and touching it. _I could just reach out my hand . . . make it look like an accident . . . just get a little on my fingertips and then . . . ._ Warmth spread over Zoey and her stomach curled in on itself as she lifted her hand. As if she weren’t in possession of her body, her hand reached out toward Elliott, toward his desk, toward the slow-spreading blood across its surface. Just. One. Taste—

“Make room!” The sharp sound of Professor Penthesilea’s voice broke Zoey out of her trance.

Jerking her hand back and feeling as if someone had dunked her in an ice bath, Zoey blinked and sat on her hands. What just happened? What had she been about to do? Just reach out, smear Elliott’s blood across her palm and lick it off for everyone to see. No. No. No! That was disgusting! Wrong! Something a monster would do. _And I am_ not _a monster_. The words reminding her of what she’d thought after coming home from smelling Heath’s blood in the parking lot.

Heath’s blood. Elliott’s blood. Who’s blood would she be drawn to next? Stevie Rae’s? Damien’s? Anyone’s? What if she could never control it? What if people found out and really made her feel like a freak? What if her new friends thought she was gross? Sure they’ll all end up drinking blood for breakfast, lunch, and dinner one day but not now. Not when she wasn’t even a week old fledgling.

The sound of Elliott’s gasping and gagging pulled Zoey from her racing thoughts. Professor Penthesilea kneeled beside Elliott holding a towel—that was white but was now turning a bright scarlet—below his chin. His shoulders shook as he coughed and coughed, blood coming faster from his lips.

“Get Neferet now!” Penthesilea commanded to no one in particular as Elliott’s coughing turned into outright vomiting. The towel fell from her hands. “Towels! I need more towels!” She added as she tried to get a better grip on the soiled one.

“W-What’s . . . happen . . . ing?” Elliott sobbed between bouts of sickness. He lifted his suddenly pale face to Penthesilea, sweat matted his hair against his forehead.

But no one answered him as Penthesilea was given a new towel and she got to work wiping at Elliott’s mouth and chin.

Elliott shakily grasped her wrist, his fingers stained red, “Am . . . am I—” His question was cut off as he gagged and vomited into the towel, the blood just as bright as before.

When he lifted his head again Zoey gasped, blood began to run down Elliott’s nose. Elliott slowly lifted a finger to his nose and pulled back, his eyes—bloodshot and glassy—widening as he took in the smeared blood.

“No. No.” He gasped in a hushed, choked voice. “No. No. _NO_!” A mangled scream tore from his throat, his whole body trembling. “I don’t want to die!” His voice filled with more emotion than Zoey had ever seen from him before.

Penthesilea looked grim as she placed a hand on Elliott’s shoulder. “I’m right here, child. I’m right here.” Her voice as soothing as a mother’s.

Elliott’s face crumpled as a sob wrecked his shoulders now, his cries sharp and deep. And as he cried his tears soon turned to scarlet too, blood trailing down his cheeks as more came from his nose.

The sound of the classroom door bursting open had Zoey—and everyone else who had been looking at the gruesome scene—turning around. Neferet came sweeping into the room, followed by Dragon Lankford and two other adult vampyers that Zoey had never seen before. They held a stretcher between them and waited at the front of the classroom, their faces stoic.

“Dragon!” Elliott gasped, his face smeared with blood and sweat.

Dragon Lankford rushed to Elliott’s side and gripped his shoulders, “I’m here, boy, I’m with you.” He said in a strong voice.

Zoey turned away from Elliott and tried to find Stevie Rae or Damien’s faces among the shocked and scared ones of her classmates. Overwhelmed, she didn’t even realize that Stevie Rae was in the desk beside her.

Zoey leaned in and whispered, “Why is Dragon here?”

“He’s Elliott’s mentor.” Stevie Rae whispered back, her voice thick with emotion.

Zoey nodded as she turned back to Elliott. She was surprised that someone like Elliott had a mentor like Dragon Lankford. Elliott the Slug Kid didn’t seem to fit the criteria to be mentored by super-strong Vampyer Warrior Dragon Lankford. The kid didn’t even know how to use a mucking rake properly, Zoey doubted he’d ever been able to use a sword.

“I – I don’t – don’t want to _die_!” Elliott sobbed between ragged coughs, his nose dripping with blood and snot.

“Don’t be afraid, child.” Neferet soothed as she crouched down beside Professor Penthesilea. “You are not alone, not for a moment.” She reached into the deep pockets of her long black skirt and pulled out a thin, small vile filled with a milky liquid. “Drink this, it will help with the pain.” She pushed the vile into Elliott’s shaking, bloodied hands.

“W-Will . . . you call my – my parents?” He sobbed as his hands were guided to his lips by Penthesilea’s steady ones. He choked down the liquid and the vile fell from his hands, rolling across the desk, getting stuck halfway in the pool of blood.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Neferet said, pushing back Elliott’s sweaty curls, his Mark looking startingly bright against his pale face.

Neferet stood and gestured for Dragon to pick Elliott up and carrying him to the stretcher. Hefting him into his arms, Dragon walked down the aisle of silent students and laid Elliott down on the leather mat of the stretcher. Zoey noticed that Elliott was still now, the only indication that he was still alive was the constant stream of blood coming from his eyes, nose, and ears.

The two stoic-looking vampyers lifted the stretcher higher to support Elliott and began to carry him out of the room. Dragon was clutching Elliott’s hand and keeping pace with them.

Neferet turned toward the class then, her beautiful face set in grim lines, her eyes heavy on everyone. “I know what you saw was shocking, frightening, and I don’t want to give you false hope by saying that your classmate will recover. That he will be cared for in the infirmary and be back to normal tomorrow.” She sighed, her shoulders straightening as she continued in a somber voice. “As you go through your journey, as your bodies adapt to the Change, you’ll find that most of you will make it through while others will not.”

Zoey felt a chill go down her spine when Neferet said that, her heart pounding fast in her chest. She knew death was a possibility with the Change, she just didn’t think it could come to her so closely. She didn’t think she’d have to see someone else go through it and realize that anyone—even herself—could be capable of dying too.

“We don’t know why Nyx does this, chooses us and then takes us back to her at any time. Some might say she’s weeding out the weak, the ones who weren’t meant to continue on her path. Others will say it’s just all biological. But just know, children, that if you don’t make the Change you will be greeted by our beloved Goddess as you pass through this realm and into hers.” Neferet gave a sad smile. “I will leave you know and Professor Penthesilea will continue her lesson. But have you any questions, any at all, you are more than welcome to come to my office. I will do my best to guide you in the right direction. May you all Blessed be and have faith that Nyx is watching over you.” She bowed her head gracefully.

The next few minutes after Neferet left were filled with heavy silence as Penthesilea made quick work of cleaning Elliott’s desk. Afterward she came to the front of the room and picked up her discarded book on her desk. She then began to read as if a kid hadn’t just bled out in front of her.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a quiet haze, one minute Zoey was in Drama class, the next she was in line for lunch in the Dinning Hall. Zoey had sat at the table with her friends in silence. Damien had been the only one to speak up before the end of the hour saying: “I know not a lot of people liked Elliott but . . . but it’s still awful.” Which had made Stevie Rae start crying silently into her bowl of salad.

Zoey had wanted to ask if the Samhain Ritual would be canceled but thought against it since it didn’t seem appropriate to ask. A part of her had hoped it would be, she’d rather not add on to the rottenness of the day by ending it with Aphrodite. But another part had known she had to go, that she’d said so to Stevie Rae just this morning. She had to find _something_ to use against Aphrodite.

Now, heading to her seventh hour Equestrian class, Zoey was still at a loss of what to do. As she walked along the gas-lit sidewalk she chewed her lip and thought. And thought and thought . . . until she heard a sound from around the corner of the main school building.

Pausing, Zoey strained to hear what it could be, a fearful thought skitting across her mind. _What if it’s Elizabeth? Back to finish me off._ Her breath caught in her throat and she clenched her fingers around her backpack strap. The moan came again, louder and more guttural. Elizabeth hadn’t moaned like that, she’d growled and hissed, like a very pissed of cat. Taking a step forward and then another, Zoey rounded the corner and saw a figure slumped against the brick siding of the building. They were cast in shadow from the nearby gas-lamp.

Zoey was about to ask if they needed help when the figure took a clumsy step forward and the light hit their feet.

“Aphrodite.” Zoey gasped when she saw the blonde’s infamous stiletto boots.

Aphrodite didn’t seem to hear her because she stumbled further, toward a bench a few feet away. She was bent over, as if about to be sick, and her long hair was hiding her face.

“Aphrodite, are you okay?” Zoey asked as she followed the girl toward the bench. _Oh God, is she dying too?_ The thought had Zoey pausing over Aphrodite on the bench. She tried to peer at Aphrodite’s face through her heavy curtain of hair but she didn’t see any blood.

Zoey kneeled in front of Aphrodite and gently, shyly, tilted her chin up, her hair falling back. Letting out a sigh of relief Zoey saw that there was no blood on Aphrodite’s face. But she did look pale and her eyes had an eerie, faraway look to them. As if she was looking at something Zoey couldn’t see.

“Aphrodite are you—”

Aphrodite moaned and blinked rapidly before her hand flew up and clutched Zoey’s wrist. Her sharp fingernails cutting into Zoey’s skin as she shook her head wildly. “N-N-No! No . . . no it can’t be.” She murmured, eyes darting crazily around the empty school grounds.

“Aphrodite what are—” Zoey stopped herself when she realized what was happening. “You’re having a vision!” She tried to pull her hand away from Aphrodite but the girl was stronger than she looked.

“No . . . that’s not right. They . . . they died. Why . . .?” Aphrodite trailed off, her mouth hanging open like a fish’s and her eyes glazed over.

No longer concerned for her, Zoey ripped her hand out of Aphrodite’s now-slacked grip and stood. “You’re having a vision and you thought you could hide it from everyone.” She huffed and shook her head. “God, you really are a hag!” She knew Aphrodite probably couldn’t hear her but it felt good to say aloud.

“C’mon, I’m taking you to Neferet. You are _not_ getting away this time.” Zoey said sternly, reminding herself of Grandma. Zoey quickly—but carefully—lifted Aphrodite up and, with some effort and a lot of struggle, dragged her toward the sidewalk.

They weren’t that far from the side entrance of the main building and there was an elevator Zoey could use to get to the second floor. Neferet wouldn’t be teaching this hour so Zoey wouldn’t have to worry about interrupting a class. By the time they got to Neferet’s classroom Zoey was gasping and slightly sweaty. Aphrodite had been silent the whole way, lost in a vision of whatever disaster she thought she could keep to herself.

“Neferet!” Zoey called as she opened the door to the classroom. “Help!” She dragged Aphrodite’s limp body into the room.

Neferet, who’d been at her desk, sprang from her seat and rushed over to them. “What is it, Zoey? What’s happened to Aphrodite?” Her arms replaced Zoey’s on Aphrodite’s waist and she easily carried her over to Neferet’s desk chair.

“She’s having a vision.” Zoey answered, standing beside Neferet, her eyes on Aphrodite’s blank expression.

Neferet nodded firmly and her hands went up to cup Aphrodite’s face. “Aphrodite.” She said firmly, commandingly. “Aphrodite, I need you to come back to us now. Come out of the vision, Aphrodite. Tell your High Priestess of Nyx what it is you have seen.”

Aphrodite moaned and her eyes fluttered before widening and she sat rim-rod straight in the chair. Neferet’s hands were still on her face, her grip strong and steady, her green eyes holding Aphrodite’s blue.

“Aphrodite, tell me what you saw.” Neferet said in a low voice.

Aphrodite’s gaze was locked on Neferet’s, focused and steady, her voice flat. “They’re here. They never left. They’re still among us. Haunting us. Killing . . . killing . . . .” She trailed off.

Zoey felt a chill go down her spine, what was Aphrodite seeing? _Elizabeth?_ Zoey pushed the thought down in fearful panic as Neferet spoke again.

“Who is ‘they,’ Aphrodite? Who do you think is still here?”

Aphrodite took a stuttering breath, her eyes twitchy to move, to see what Zoey and Neferet couldn’t. “They – They want . . . want something. I – I don’t know . . . wrong. They’re not right. They’re . . . _inhuman_.” Her lips curled at the word, as if it was a disgusting disease.

“What is she talking about?” Zoey asked quietly, hands clutched together.

“I don’t know,” Neferet answered, “she seems to be stuck in her vision. Perhaps the events of today have upset her too much for her to focus.”

Aphrodite moaned and her body jerked back, making Neferet lose her grip on her face. Slumped against the chair, Aphrodite’s head lolled to the side, her eyes rolling back. She let out another moan, low and growling, making the hair on the back of Zoey’s neck stand on end.

“Aphrodite. . . .” Neferet paused, her eyes searching Aphrodite’s body for any more sudden movements.

“Is she—”

Aphrodite’s gasped loudly, cutting Zoey off mid question, and she lifted her head. Her eyes were still white, but she sat up straight in the chair. Her voice was blank, emotionless as she said: “Below. Below. They go below to hide and come out in the night. She feeds them from the hand that created them. She . . . she . . . .” Trailing off Aphrodite’s eyes closed and opened, no longer white but still hazy and confused as to what she saw.

“Neferet what did she mean?” Zoey asked shakily, her throat closing in fear and worry. Who was ‘she’? What had Aphrodite seen in her vision?

“Aphrodite. Come back to your High Priestess. _Now_.” Neferet commanded, her voice sharp and thin like glass.

Aphrodite blinked rapidly and her face seemed to wake up, her jaw working as she came too. When she finally seemed to be in focus, she looked from Neferet to Zoey, “Wha . . . .” She murmured, squinting at Zoey as if seeing her through fog. “What happen?” Her eyes slid to Neferet’s and her face changed.

A screamed ripped from Aphrodite’s throat, her eyes wide and wild. The scream was high and shrill; almost hysterical. She thrashed against the chair, as if trying to escape and kicked out her leg at Neferet.

“You! You! It’s _YOU_!” Aphrodite wailed as she flailed around and swiped her hand out. “Get away! Get. _Away_!” She screeched.

“Leave, Zoey!” Neferet didn’t look back as she tried to get a secure grip on Aphrodite’s flailing arms. “The deaths from the last few days have taken a toll on her, she’s confused and her emotions are overwhelming her.” She gripped Aphrodite’s wrists in one hand.

“No! No! Please, no!” Aphrodite sobbed as she fought against Neferet’s hold on her wrist. “Stop! Stop!” She arched her back and kicked out again, catching Neferet’s knee.

“Go!” Neferet order Zoey as she pinned Aphrodite’s leg with her free hand.

Too scared to question Neferet’s words, Zoey turned and fled from the room. 


	15. Samhain

Zoey gave Persephone on last run-through with the comb just as the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. But as she followed the other kids to the tac room to put her muck boots and brush away, she felt a foreboding chill pass over her skin. She hadn’t been able to think about anything else besides Aphrodite’s vision for the past hour. Aphrodite, who was so put together and bitchy, had become a totally different version of herself when having a vision. Sobbing and screaming and scared. _Her visions must_ really _be awful_ , Zoey thought as she hung up her brush and stepped out of her boots.

And what had Aphrodite meant by _They_ , who could that be? And when she had looked at Neferet, she had started screaming and telling her to get away from her. Why would Aphrodite’s vision have her afraid of their High Priestess? Or maybe it hadn’t been Neferet Aphrodite had been seeing, maybe she’d been stuck in her vision still and mistook Neferet for something else. The ‘they’ she had mentioned.

Whatever it was that Aphrodite had seen Zoey was sure she should stay out of it; it was none of her business and she had other things to worry about. Like the Dark Daughters ritual that was an hour away. _Maybe it’ll be canceled_ , Zoey hoped as she made her way out of the stables and across the grassy campus. _What with Elliott’s death and her unexpected vision, Aphrodite should be too tired to do anything tonight._ She tried to keep that optimistic feeling as she rounded the corner and stopped.

Her new friends were standing by a cedar tree near the boys’ dorm; huddled together, whispering. Zoey frowned and made her way over to them, loudly clearing her throat to get their attention.

“Hey, guys.” She stopped beside Damien, “What’s up?” She looked him squarely in the eye.

Damien shrugged, not cracking like she’d hoped. “Nothing, Zoey. What about you?”

Zoey shifted her feet, trying not to let on that she was feeling uneasy. “Just getting back from class.”

“How was that?” Erin piped up, grinning nervously.

 _What the hell is going on?_ She thought but didn’t say. “Good. Now I’m just gonna get changed and head down to the rec hall.” She tried to sound excited. Eager, even.

The shaky air seemed to dissipate when she said that; Stevie Rae sighing and crossing her arms over her chest. “Look, Zoey, I told them. I’m sorry but I had to.”

“Told them what?” Zoey asked, though she had a good idea of what it was.

“About what Aphrodite said and how I’m worried something might happen to you at the ritual.” Stevie Rae looked embarrassed at having told.

“And we agree with her,” Damien said, giving Zoey a pleading look. “We don’t think you should go, at least without back up, that is.”

“Yeah, who knows what Aphroskanky has planned to humiliate you. No offense.” Shaunee said with an apologetic smirk.

Zoey sighed, shifting her bag from one shoulder to the other. “Guys, I have to go. If I don’t then Aphrodite will just torture some other kid and I can’t let that happen. I have to find a way to stop her.”

“And you can do that tomorrow, with our help.” Stevie Rea reasoned, stepping toward Zoey and putting a hand on her arm. “Aphrodite is way too powerful on your own. She has the whole school at her disposal and the Dark Daughters and Sons will do whatever she wants.” Her blue eyes begged Zoey to change her mind, to reconsider.

But Zoey couldn’t, she had to get proof that Aphrodite was evil ( _evil? Eesh, there I go again with the bad comic references._ ) and make sure she didn’t get away with it. And she said as much to her friends, explaining that if she ditched she’d look bad too. And even if they could come she wouldn’t want them too; what if they got hurt or in trouble? (Plus, what if they saw her drink some fledgling’s blood and like it? What if that grossed them out or made them afraid of her? Zoey couldn’t bear to face that possibility).

“Then that’s a risk we’re willing to take.” Stevie Rae said with a firm nod.

“Really?” Zoey asked, making her voice dubious. They weren’t going to back down, they were about as stubborn as she was. So she’d have to do something she really didn’t like. She’d have to offend them.

“Yes, really.” Erin added with a smile. “We’re with you Zoey, no matter what.”

Zoey swallowed and made her voice hard and cool. “But you don’t even know me.” She looked at each of them, “Seriously? Why would you want to put yourselves on the line for someone you barely know?” She met each of their wide eyes. “Sure, I like you guys, but I don’t think I’d be ready to head into a social suicide mission for you.” Ouch, even she felt a twinge of pain go through her chest when she said that. And that same pain was reflected back at her in Stevie Rae’s eyes.

“But Zoey, we’re your friends, I mean, at least we’re starting to become your friends.” Stevie Rae said, her smile weak. “And you need friends here.”

“She’s right.” Damien added, looking hurt and confused. “No one can go through this Change alone.”

Zoey swallowed passed the lump in her throat, “Well I can.” Her voice was surprisingly steady. “I’m not like you guys, you’ve seen that. I’m not like any other fledgling here so I might as well be by myself. I’m sorry but it’s true. And I’m going to be by myself tonight. So don’t try and stop me or follow me or whatever. I don’t want your help with this.”

“Zoey, please—” Stevie Rae started to say as Zoey turned around.

“No.” Zoey said through gritted teeth, tears welling in her eyes. “Just . . . just leave me alone.” She sniffed sharply and walked away.

* * *

Zoey wiped her eyes as she walked down the sidewalk to the girls’ dorms, tears threatening to spill over. She knew she had no right to get weepy over an issue she had caused but she couldn’t help it. She had made her new friends mad and she couldn’t even explain to them why she had done it. The truth was too embarrassing and disgusting to tell.

 _But it’s done. I made them stay away from the ritual so they won’t get hurt._ She tried to remind herself as she trudged on. She had done this to keep them safe from Aphrodite (and herself). There was no reason for her to be upset. All she had to do now was focus on getting to the ritual, riding it out, and then using something to pin Aphrodite as the evil hag she is. When that’s over Zoey would make up with her friends, and, hopefully, they’ll forgive her and take her back. Maybe they could celebrate Aphrodite’s downfall with a movie and pizza?

As Zoey let herself daydream about making up with Stevie Rae and the Twins and Damien, she didn’t even notice when Nala came skipping up to her. Only the sound of the cat’s grumbling meow had Zoey stopping and bending down to pick her up.

“Where’ve you been, pretty girl? Off plotting world domination, I bet.” Zoey kissed Nala’s forehead and giggled as the cat sneezed in her face. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’”

As Zoey held Nala close to her chest and made a turn down the sidewalk, she didn’t notice the looming shadow from above until she stopped under a lamp post to check the time on her phone. Surly she was running behind, which was just her luck. But as she moved to grab her phone from her bag, she froze when she heard a familiar sounding growl from above.

She only had time to look up when the shadow flashed down and a hunched figure landed ten feet in front of her path. The smell hit her like a truck; the acidic, rancid smell of _something_ burned her nose and had her holding in a gag. The figure was cloaked in a black robe, a hood obscuring Zoey’s view of its face. But the smell had her taking a step back—something the figure saw because it took a step forward and lifted its head.

Zoey couldn’t stop the gasp that left her throat as the figure raised its blood-red, glowing eyes to hers. “Elliott?” Her voice cracked as a chill ran down her back, making her shiver. (She could faintly hear Nala growling, leaning out of Zoey’s arms as if to spring at the creature—at Elliott).

He was like Elizabeth, some sort of zombie-fledgling-thing—she didn’t even _know_ what to call it. Them. Wait—them, _they_ ; could this—Elizabeth and Elliott—be the ‘they’ in Aphrodite’s vision? Could she have had insight into what was happening to them before anyone else? Had she known what would happen to Elliott after he died today? Had she planned on keeping it to herself? ( _God, she’s such a hag!_ ) But how had they gotten this way? What, or who, could’ve resurrected them and turned them into zombies?

As these thoughts and questions ran through her mind, Elliott began to limp over to her, his back hunched, arms sagging at his sides. His face was stark white, like Elizabeth’s, but Zoey noticed something that she hadn’t seen with Elizabeth. On Elliott’s chalky forehead was the outline of a sapphire crescent moon. But it was faint, barely noticeable without the help of light. But why would he still have his Mark? He’s dead, or un-dead, he shouldn’t still be in transition into an adult vampyer. Right?

Nala’s keening growl had Zoey noticing that Elliott was closer now, five feet closer, and his eyes were narrowed, teeth barred. Fangs— _fangs?_ —sharp and glistening with saliva; protruding from his canines. Nala growled low and she pounced forward, back arched and claws out.

“Nala, no!” Zoey cried as the small tabby latched onto Elliott’s chest, hissing and spitting and scratching.

Elliott screeched, the sound high and thin, and wheeled his arms wildly as he stumbled back. He grabbed Nala roughly by the nap of her neck—the cat’s paw catching Elliott’s mouth and slicing his lip, blood trickling down his chin. Elliott growled back at Nala, the sound just as animalistic and feral as the cat’s, before tossing her away.

“No!” Zoey screamed and tried to figure out how to summon Air to knock Elliott on his butt.

But as she scrambled on how to even do that, Nala turned over mid-air and landed on her feet in the grass. Elliott hissed at the cat and bared his fangs, shoulders tense and feet parted as if to spring at Nala. Then, as if Elliott could hear something Zoey couldn’t, he cocked his head to the left, eyes wide and focused. (More focused than Zoey had ever seen them, if she was honest). Elliott straightened up, gave one last leering growl to Nala and Zoey and then turned and sped away.

Zoey broke out into a run, trying to catch sight of Elliott before he was gone for good. She stopped at the end of the sidewalk, near the East wall, and saw Elliott leap up and over the wall. Vanishing into the night. Just like Elizabeth had done.

 _What the hell was that_ , Zoey thought as her heart pounded in her chest and her breathing labored. Elliott had died not seven hours ago and here he was, alive, kind of, and hopping over walls and speeding away. How was that possible?

“ _Merr-ow!_ ” Nala’s disgruntled cry had Zoey whipping around and dashing toward her.

“Oh, Nala, are you okay?” She knelt down on the cool grass and picked the tabby up. “Oh, baby girl, are you hurt? Are you bleeding?” She hurriedly felt around the cat’s spine to see if there were any breaks. Nothing. Her paws were intact, too, as were her legs. She was perfectly fine, aside from the blood on her paws.

Zoey sniffed it and then wished she hadn’t, the smell was gut-wrenching; it was the same scent as Elliott and Elizabeth. Ugh! But the blood was Elliott’s, _not_ Nala’s and that’s all that mattered. Getting to her feet, Zoey held Nala close and kissed her head repeatedly.

“Don’t _ever_ scare me like that again, Nala!” She worried as she began to walk quickly from the sidewalk. She’d take the backway to the dorms, hopefully there wouldn’t be anything lurking around there.

Nala sneezed and grumbled but licked Zoey’s knuckle as if to say she wouldn’t do that again. Zoey smiled timidly and hugged Nala closer. Her hands clutching the cat as if she were a lifeline.

* * *

Zoey had tried to find her friends after seeing Elliott—she realized she couldn’t face this whole zombie mess alone, and she might as well come clean about everything else too. But when she had gotten back to the dorm Stevie Rae hadn’t been there, and when she had raced down the hall to Shaunee and Erin’s room they hadn’t answered her at the door. Where were they?

With the clocking ticking away, signaling that the Samhain Ritual would start without her, Zoey decided to try to find her friends afterward. If she was late then it would surly make her look bad and Aphrodite would just find another reason to embarrass her in front of everyone.

Changing into the dress she had worn at her first Dark Daughter’s ritual—the one Erik had said she looked good in—Zoey fixed her hair and slid on her black flats. With one last look at Nala, who was snoozing away on Zoey’s pillow, Zoey walked out the door.

When she got to the rec hall, Zoey was clearly the last to show—but not late, thank god—and when the door shut with a loud _bang_ , everyone turned in her direction. Zoey winced as a few of the kids gave her dirty looks and she scurried over to the back of the group.

Aphrodite stood in the middle of it, all eyes on her; despite her rather flustered and disheveled appearance earlier in the evening, she looked better now. Her veil of blonde hair was in loose curls that spilled down her back and she wore a tight-fitting, silk red dress. The neckline plunged low so the Dark Daughter’s amulet—a full moon with two crescent moons on either side of it—rested between her breasts.

Zoey made the mistake of catching Aphrodite’s eye and the blonde smiled widely, like a lion who spotted its dinner. “Zoey, _so_ glad you could join us!” Her voice was loud and engaging. “Everyone, Zoey Redbird has decided to join the Dark Daughters and Sons!” She threw her arms out in joy. “Let’s all give her a big, warm welcome!” She clapped her hands and soon everyone joined in.

Zoey felt her cheeks burn and she resisted the urge to duck her head, instead she smiled and said, “Thanks, everyone. Happy to be here.” Making sure to look directly at Aphrodite as she said the words. She wouldn’t let this bottle-blonde skank scare her.

Aphrodite stopped clapping and her smile dimmed a bit, her gaze going back to the group. “Now I know most of you were wondering if there’d even be a Samhain Ritual tonight, what with the tragic death of our refrigerator, Elliott, today and of Elizabeth’s two days ago. But I think we should move on, after all, death is looming above us all and we shouldn’t let it stop us from celebrating life’s important moments.”

“And since it is Samhain, where the veil between life and death is at its thinnest, it’s only appropriate that we celebrate. As a reminder to cherish the dead and celebrate the living.” Her words, though compelling and warm, had Zoey suppressing an eye roll.

Aphrodite didn’t even know Elizabeth, and Elliott had meant little to her than just being a blood donor for her rituals. Like hell she actually cared about them; she only wanted to look good in front of her little followers. _If I’m leader I won’t pretend to care about the kids that have died, I’ll actually show it._ Zoey let the thought pass through her mind as Aphrodite gestured for the group to form a line.

“Now, as you know, there is a trap door we can use to leave campus and go to the Philbrook Museum where Deino, Enyo, and Pemphredo are setting up the gazebo for the ritual.” Aphrodite explained as she opened the door of the rec hall. “Now, remember to think calm thoughts as we leave the school grounds. Don’t want any pesky humans to see us and cause a fuss.” She giggled patronizingly. “As if they even would. Anyway, try to imagine yourselves as invisible, let the night and the moon light conceal you, cover you, protect you.” Her voice turned soothing, a calming, rhythmic lit to it. “Now, come along my Dark Daughter and Sons.” She turned her back and walked into the night.

Zoey was about to follow her when she felt a hand on her arm, she couldn’t help the small gasp of surprise that came out of her mouth. A few of the kids in front of her where giving her annoyed looks just as she turned around to see who had scared her.

“Oh, Erik, hi.” She breathed, feeling stupid for freaking out.

“Hi.” He smiled embarrassedly and took his hand from her arms. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I was late coming in and I didn’t want Aphrodite to see me.” He gestured for her to follow the line outside.

“Oh, no worries, I was behind too and Aphrodite _did_ see me.” Zoey sighed as she climbed down the rec hall’s steps.

Erik chuckled, “Can’t get anything passed that girl, that’s for sure.” He put his hands in his jean’s pockets. “So, are you excited for your first Samhain Ritual? It’s really cool.” He smiled at her.

Zoey swallowed passed the sudden dryness in her throat, “Um, yeah, I guess . . . .” She bit her lip, her nerves obviously showing.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be okay. No blood in the goblet this time, that’s for the spirits.” Erik lowered his voice when he said the last part.

“Oh, good.” Zoey nodded, “They’ll have fledgling blood, right?”

Erik nodded, “Yes, a donor fledgling should already be there now.” He gave her a curious look, “How’d you know that, anyway? You read up on it in preparation?” He raised an eyebrow jokingly.

Zoey let herself relax at his teasing question, she shook her head, smiling. “No, I asked my friend Damien.”

“Damien Maslin?”

“Mm-hm.” Zoey nodded. “I met him my first night here.”

“I’ve never met him but he’s co-captain of the third former fencing team. Heard he’s really good.” Erik smiled.

“Yeah, he is, I’ll tell him you think so.” Zoey promised, her smile widening. Damien would surely get a kick out of hearing that Erik Night thought he was an impressive fencer.

They made their way toward the East wall—Zoey tried to ignore the shiver that ran over her skin as she remembered seeing not only Elizabeth there, but Elliott jumping over it just an hour ago. Zoey watched as Aphrodite went over to a section of wall that was several feet from where the oak tree stood. She pressed her hand against a loose stone and pushed. With a soft _creek_ a wide, tall section of the wall swung open and Aphrodite ducked inside.

Zoey followed and found that the trap door was a simple doorway that lead out across South Utica Avenue. The group walked across the grassy lawns and made their way across the street till they were on the sidewalk. They headed toward East 26th street, the houses on either side of them dark and quiet. People asleep and dreaming. Zoey’s worry of being seen quickly vanished when a stray cat ran across Aphrodite’s path and it didn’t even stop to look at them. As they headed off of South Rockford Road, they came to the grounds of the museum. Aphrodite stopped just in front of an array of bushes.

“Now, the guards have been put to sleep so they won’t wake up till morning. We’re going to take the back way toward the gazebo. Once there, everyone make a circle and wait for my instructions.” She announced before turning around and continuing on.

Zoey gave Erik a weary look as they followed the group, “What does she mean ‘put to sleep’?” She hoped it was nothing illegal. Then again, breaking onto public property after hours was pretty illegal.

“Don’t worry, she just meant the guards were given half a sleeping pill and they won’t bother us while we do our ritual.” He explained as he side-stepped a patch of wilting lilies.

Zoey frowned, “Couldn’t they have done it a different way. One without drugging security?”

“Maybe, but it’s how Aphrodite’s always done it.” Erik shrugged as if there had been no other option to think of.

Zoey sighed softly and let her feet guide her over a small bridge over a wide, shallow pound. When she stepped off it she saw the gazebo, lit up with candles and looking beautiful in the moon light. The gazebo was white and had a circular build with an arch over the steps that lead up to it. White pillar candles circle the floor and a small square table was sat in the middle of it.

As Zoey joined the others in the circle at the front of the gazebo, she saw that the table was decorated with a statue of Nyx; a small pumpkin sat beside the statue and to the right of the pumpkin was a squash. To the left of the statue was a small bowl filled with what appeared to be nuts and berries. In the middle of the table and surrounded by the various offerings, sat a cornucopia overflowing with fruits and vegetables. Beside the table was another one with candles and a goblet on it; the candles were obviously for the elements and there was a white candle in the middle of them. The goblet was for the spirits.

“Everyone, I welcome you to the Samhain Ritual and ask you all to open your hearts and minds as the veil between our world and the spirit’s drops.” Aphrodite spoke loud and clear, she stood at the top of the steps of the gazebo.

Behind her Deino, Enyo, and someone Zoey didn’t recognize but could only guess as Pemphredo, got an elemental candle. There was a green candle left and Zoey wondered who would take that one when a girl came darting up the back steps of the gazebo and took the candle. Zoey realized it was Jordyn from the Full Moon Ritual. She had been part of the Circle but she’d been Air.

“I will begin this ritual by smudging the area as to bring positive energies and banish any negative thoughts.” Walking over to the table with the candles, Aphrodite picked up a lighter that Zoey hadn’t seen and went over to Deino who held out a smudge stick.

Aphrodite lit the smudge stick, let it burn for a minute and then blew it out, waving it around so the smoke floated lazily around them and then out towards the circle of kids. Zoey took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and let the smudging relax her.

Setting the smudge stick down on the candle table, Aphrodite turned toward the crowd. “I will now call the elements to join our Circle and help us bring about the spirits of our vampyer ancestors.”

Zoey watched Aphrodite glide over to Deino, who held the Air candle, and invoke the element, calling on it to join the Circle. Zoey felt a flutter of air fly passed her skin, making her hair lift, tickling her cheeks. She peeked around to see if anyone else felt it too but, surprise, no one had.

The other elements were soon called and joined the Circle, each one’s presents making Zoey feel lightheaded and excited. Maybe this ritual wouldn’t be so bad after all. Aphrodite had just lit the Spirit candle and placed it on the table; she then picked up the white candle and lit it too, placing it back down beside the purple one.

Aphrodite lifted her head toward the open roof of the gazebo, toward the night sky and full moon. She spoke in a singsong-y voice, the lights from the candles illuminating her from every side.

“Tonight is the night when the gateway between our world and the spirit world is thinnest. Tonight is a night to call out to those who came before us. Tonight I honor my vampyeric ancestors!” Her voice was strong and commanding, reminding Zoey of Neferet’s.

Picking up the goblet, Aphrodite walked toward the steps of the gazebo and lifted the cup in the air.

“ _May the turning of the year bring you strength and joy._

_Call upon the past and celebrate as the veil thins between the worlds._

_Honor yourself, vampyer ancestors, and all your relations!_ ”

Aphrodite brought the goblet to her lips and drank deeply. When she finished she licked her lips almost seductively ( _Eesh, could she be any more of a hoe?_ ) and bowed her head, arm outstretched to offer the goblet to the spirits.

“Join our Circle, spirits, let us bow to you in celebration and praise. Come forth and drink from my offering!” She then upturned the goblet, making the blood pour out onto the steps and trail down the cobble stones.

Zoey tried to ignore the sudden urge to break away from the crowd and get on her knees and lap up the spilled blood. As she tried to control her breathing, she felt a chill lift the hair on her neck and arms. Frowning, she turned to Erik, wanting to ask if he felt that odd wind too but stopped when a scream broke through the silence.

Whipping around, Zoey gasped along with everyone else, as Aphrodite let out a shriek of pain. She fell to her knees and cured in on herself, her hands clutching her head as if it would split in two. At first Zoey thought Aphrodite was hurt, she was really rejecting the Change this time, but then she noticed the odd, vapor-like silhouettes around her. They looked like people as they crowed around Aphrodite and seemed to melt into her skin.

With another guttural scream, Aphrodite slumped forward only to spring up half a second later, her face stoic, the silhouettes disappeared. _Or just inside Aphrodite_ , Zoey realized. Fear gripped Zoey’s stomach and her heart pounded away in her chest; what was happening? Where these the vampyer spirits Aphrodite had invited into the Circle, weren’t they supposed to be nice? A nice ghost wouldn’t be possessing someone against their will.

“Thank you for your offering, Children of Night.” Aphrodite’s lips moved but the voice that came out was low and raspy. Aphrodite smiled wide, her teeth looking sharp in the candle light. “But I and my companions prefer something fresher. More _alive_.” She chuckled as she lifted her hands out, fingers curled. “Come inside, my friends, feast on the blood of Nyx’s children!”

More vapor-like silhouettes materalized into the Circle, clamoring toward Aphrodite, vibrating with eager excitement and hunger. Zoey stood frozen in place, her mind blank and fear choking her. What could she do? She was alone here, with no one to help her.

 _Oh God! Could this night get any worse?_ She fretted just as a voice boomed across the grounds of the gazebo.

“Zo? Is that you?” Heath bellowed.

 _Yes,_ Zoey turned around to see Heath stumbling toward her. _It_ can _get worse._


	16. A hero's end

“Heath?” Zoey started toward him, not liking that her back was to the spirits as they clamored around Aphrodite. She could hear their bone-chilling laughter.

“Baby, I found ya’, again!” Heath laughed loudly, drawing the attention of a few Dark Daughters and Sons. But Heath was oblivious to them as he stumbled toward Zoey, his limbs clumsy.

“Heath, what the hell are you doing here?” Zoey hissed as she tried to steady his swaying frame. “How did you even _find_ me?”

Heath gave her a boozy grin, his blue eyes unfocused as they took in her face. “I’ll always find you, Zo. You’re my girl.” He reached up and cupped her cheek. “I can’t stay away from you.”

Zoey pulled away, wrinkling her nose at the beer breath that wafted from his mouth. “Well, you should. Now is _so_ not the time for you to be here!” She turned around, the spirits hadn’t left the gazebo yet. But they would.

“Zo, I don’t care that you’re – you’re a vampyer. I _love_ you.” He gave her as serious a look as one could muster after having downed a six pack.

“Heath, you need to go, _now_.” Zoey repeated, hating that he wasn’t listening, that he _never_ listened to her.

“Zoey.” Erik’s voice had her turning toward him, Heath’s hand still on her cheek. “Zoey, we have to help Aphrodite. She’s possessed and—” Erik stopped when he saw Heath, “What’s a human doing here? Who’s he?”

Zoey brushed off Heath’s hand, “Erik, this is Heath, my – my ex and he was just leaving.” She gave Heath a pointed look.

But Heath was looking at Erik like he’d just walked in on his parents making out. “Who are you, more like it.” His hand went to wrap around Zoey’s wrist. “I’m here to see _my_ girlfriend.”

Zoey flung his hand from her wrist, annoyance coursing through her, “Heath, how many times do I have to say this? I. Am. _Not_. Your. _Girlfriend_. We broke up two weeks ago.” She said each word slowly as if talking to a toddler.

Heath’s eyes flickered to her face, “Oh, c’mon, baby, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Zoey rolled her eyes just as Erik said, “Well, whatever you are you need to get the hell out of here. If those spirits catch sight of you who knows how this night will end.” He looked over at the gazebo, eyes wide.

The spirits were still confined there, apparently the Circle was the only thing that was keeping them in place. That is, it had been, the Circle was empty. Aphrodite’s friends had completely abandoned it, leaving the elemental candles to fall to the ground and sputter out. All except the Spirit candle in the middle of the table.

“The Circle!” Zoey gasped, “It’s broken.” She started to move toward the gazebo but stopped when Erik caught her shoulder.

“Zoey, you can’t go in there, those spirits could hurt you.” His blue eyes pleaded with her to stay where she was. To stay safe. “Plus, you gotta get him out of here.” He gestured toward Heath.

“Hey, douche bag, I’m not going anywhere!” Heath argued, “Not until Zoey agrees that we aren’t broken up.”

Zoey wanted to smack Heath and tell him to hit the damn curb but she couldn’t, there were more important things right now. Like making sure those evil vampyer spirits didn’t eat anyone. Especially Heath.

“Heath—”

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” The sound of Aphrodite’s voice cut Zoey off.

Turning around, Zoey saw Aphrodite float down the stairs and stop in the middle of the Dark Daughters and Sons’ circle. Her voice was her own, only much sweeter and more seductive. She placed a hand on her hip and her eyes zeroed in on Heath.

“Hello, little human.” Her lips curled into a smile. “What brings you here?” The other spirits rustled behind her, cloaking her in mist.

Heath’s eyes went wide and he chuckled, “Woah, a vampyer chick. Nice.” He took a step toward Aphrodite.

“No, Heath!” Erik warned as he gripped Heath’s shoulder.

Heath struggled against Erik’s hold; Erik might have been a few inches taller than Heath but no one was a match for the strength of Broken Arrow’s star quarterback. As they struggled against each other Zoey heard Aphrodite laugh.

“No worries, if you won’t come to me then we shall go to you.” Aphrodite held the purple Spirit candle, its flame flickering before her. With one quick purse of her lips, she blew out the candle and dropped it at her feet. Aphrodite lifted her arms and threw her hands outward, “Go free, my friends. Feast on this mortal’s blood.”

As the spirits flew out of the Circle and toward Heath and Erik, Aphrodite fell to the ground and screamed as her head was thrown back and the spirit inside her left. It charged after the others just as Heath and Erik were pushed to the ground; the vapor clinging to them like mud.

Zoey watched in icy horror as the spirits began to rip into Erik’s jeans and make thin slices into his skin. Another slashed Heath’s back and began to melt around the cut as blood welled from it. Their screams mixed together with the laughter of the spirits.

 _Oh God, oh God, oh God!_ Zoey was frozen in fear, her mind only able to focus on the bloody scene in front of her. Her feet seemed welled to the ground and she felt her hands shake. _What’s happening? What’s happening?_ Her heart pounded violently against her rib cage as her breath came out in shallow gasps. _I have to do something . . . but what?_ She looked helplessly between Heath and Erik and the broken Circle in the gazebo.

“Zoey, you have to reform the Circle!” The voice came from behind the gazebo and to Zoey’s surprise, Stevie Rae came rushing out.

“Stevie Rae?” Zoey asked in disbelief, her eyes widening and tears threatening to well. “What – what are you doing here?” She ran over to where Stevie Rae was skirting between two Dark Daughters members.

“No time to explain, just get in the gazebo and fix the Circle.” Stevie Rae said as she clutched Zoey’s hand.

Zoey looked down and noticed the white bandage that wrapped around Stevie Rae’s wrist. “Oh, Stevie Rae . . . you didn’t—”

“Yes, I did. Now come on!” Stevie Rae pulled Zoey up the stairs of the gazebo, ignoring a shaky Aphrodite.

“But – but what about—” Zoey started but stopped when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her.

“Don’t worry, we’re here too.” Shaunee’s voice sounded from behind as she came to stand beside Zoey.

“Yep, we got Stevie Rae’s text just as shit started to hit the fan.” Erin grinned from Zoey’s other side. 

“You really couldn’t have waited for me?” Damien huffed as he clamored up the steps, breathing hard. “Goddess, I hate running.” But he gave Zoey a smile.

“You guys I thought—” Zoey was cut off by Aphrodite’s scream of fury.

“ _No!_ ” The blonde stomped toward Zoey, her eyes wide with anger and fear. “No! This is _my_ Ritual! _My_ night! _My_ Dark Daughters and Sons! I will not let some newbie take over!” Her cheeks were red from shouting and she looked unsteady on her feet.

“Oh, nu-uh.” Shaunee moved in front of Zoey, arms crossed. “You do _not_ get to act all possessive now.” She shook her head firmly.

“She’s right,” Erin came to stand beside her twin. “You fucked up this ritual, so it’s not yours anymore. It’s Zoey’s.”

“And if you have a problem with it then you can sort it out with Neferet later. But right now, Zoey has to clean up your mess.” Shaunee turned toward Zoey. “Go, girl, start the Circle. And quick, those spirits are really tearing into them.” She pointed out toward the circle of kids.

Zoey looked and saw the spirits wrapping themselves around Heath, his shirt was torn and he screamed in pain as blood wept from various cuts across his arms and legs. Erik was on his feet and struggling to push away a spirit that had suctioned itself to his neck and back.

Zoey looked back at her friends, “Take your places.” Her new friends nodded and rushed to their respective candles. Zoey looked at Aphrodite, “Leave. You don’t even deserve to be here right now.”

Aphrodite gave her a scathing look, her teeth bared. “You’re lucky to have your little friends to hide behind, but sooner or later that won’t be an option for you.”

“Whatever, Aphrodite, I don’t have time for this. Threaten me when lives aren’t at stake.” Zoey turned away from her and went over to Damien.

Taking a deep breath, Zoey looked at Damien and said: “Okay, let’s do this.”

“You got this, Z.” He said, giving her an encouraging smile as he handed her the lighter from the table.

Blinking back tears, Zoey nodded, “ _We’ve_ got this.” With another deep breath, Zoey clicked on the lighter and said: “Air, I invite you into our Circle to protect and strengthen us from the spirits that wish us harm.”

Even though she knew what would happen, she still found it surprising when a small wind danced across her skin and ruffled her hair. Above the wind that filled her ears she could make out a few gasps from the kids outside of the gazebo.

With Air trailing after her, Zoey went over to Shaunee and said: “Fire, I invite you into our Circle to protect and strengthen us from the spirits that wish us harm.” But before she could put the end of the lighter to the candle wick, a small burst of fire lit it for her. The air that swirled around Zoey was now replaced with the glow of a small flame across her fingertips. A soothing heat seemed to rise up around her.

Shaunee gave her a wink as Zoey went over to Erin, who was already grinning when Zoey stopped in front of her.

“That is meagerly cool, Z.” Erin said as Zoey lifted a fiery finger to Erin’s candle wick.

“I know.” Zoey giggled before inviting Water to the Circle. “. . . protect and strengthen us from the spirits that wish us harm.” When the blue candle was lit, the heat of fire vanished from Zoey’s skin and was replaced by a pleasing, cool sensation of water. Tiny whips of water glided over the fire on her fingers, sending up wisps of salt-smelling steam.

When Zoey got to Stevie Rae, the blonde was smiling big. “Finish this off, Z.” She said, her blue eyes shining against the light of the pillar candles.

Zoey nodded and lit the green Earth candle, inviting Earth to join the Circle and protect them too. The cool sensation of water and the wisps that clung to her hands melted away. What replaced it was the sudden movement of a tall oak tree above that gazebo. Its branches bent down to brush against the sides of the structure.

Feeling empowered and strong, Zoey went over to where the purple Spirit candle lay at the foot of the stairs and picked it up. Back in the middle of the Circle, she lit the wick and invited Spirit to join the Circle, completing it. The element wrapped around her skin and she felt a warm, comforting glow start from the center of her chest and stop at her feet. When she looked down at her hand she saw that her skin was tinged with a faint, glowing purple. She heard the gasps and exclaims of wonder from the audience in front of her.

Looking back at the spirits, she cleared her throat and said: “Spirits, with the power of the Elements, I commanded you to come into the Circle!” Her voice rang out and she held her breath, waiting. She didn’t have to wait long though, because the spirits—stilled wrapped around Heath and Erik—seemed to be yanked roughly away from them. Cries of anguish and rage filled the night as the spirits were brought to the steps of the gazebo.

Setting the candle down, Zoey went over to where the goblet lay on the ground, blood pooling at the bottom of it. But not much. Thinking quickly, Zoey went over to the table with the various decorations on it and tried to find something she could use to pierce her skin with. She was about to give up hope and use her teeth instead when Stevie Rae called her over.

“Here, let me.” Stevie Rae said when Zoey was in front of her, she lowered the cup so it hovered over her left wrist.

“Are you sure?” Zoey asked as Stevie Rae started to unravel the bandage.

“Yes.” Stevie Rae’s wrist rested on top of the cup and she let the blood drip into it.

“Stevie Rae, I – I can’t—” Zoey started to say, feeling that familiar pang of hunger creep up on her.

“It’s okay, Zoey. It’s okay.” Stevie Rae smiled reassuringly, she looked up from the cup. “It’s. Okay.”

Zoey felt her eyes well with tears as she looked from Stevie Rae to the Twins and Damien; they gave her matching looks of assurance. Zoey sniffed and smiled wobbly as she mouthed “Thank you” back at them.

Looking back at Stevie Rae, Zoey swallowed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I was . . . embarrassed. And afraid.”

Stevie Rae lifted her hand from the cup and rebandaged it. “What’s there to be embarrassed about? It’s just blood. We’re all gonna crave it soon enough.” She shrugged as if it weren’t a big deal. And maybe to her it wasn’t.

“You’re . . . amazing, Stevie Rae Johnson.” Zoey felt a tear slip down her cheek.

“Back at ya’, Zoey Redbird.” The blonde chuckled and then sobered, “Now go finish them spirits.”

Zoey nodded and went back to the center of the gazebo; the spirits were engulfed in an angry, tangled web of smoke. Buzzing with power of all five elements, Zoey lifted the now-full goblet and poured the blood over the spirits. They hissed and groaned and sucked the blood as it landed on the ground beneath them.

“With this blood as sacrifice, I ask that you leave this realm, vampyer spirits. With the power of the Elements blessed by the Goddess Nyx, I call this Samhain Ritual to a close.” She dropped the empty goblet into the small circle of spirits.

Just as the last drop of blood was tasted, the spirits started to vanish, like smoke on the water, they dissipated and were gone. (And as that had happened, Zoey felt a slight tingling sensation run across her forehead and down her neck and shoulders. Which didn’t surprise her, she always got muscle tension there when she was overstressed.) The goblet was the only thing left that even showed that there had been any spirits in the first place. 

Turning back to the Circle, Zoey picked up the Spirit candle and bid it goodbye, blowing out the flame. When she turned around to go to Stevie Rae she was met with wide, shocked eyes from each of her friends.

“What?” She asked as she stood in front of Stevie Rae, quickly bidding Earth goodbye.

“Nothin’!” The blonde blinked, “Just – Just keep blowing out candles.” She cut her gaze to the Twins and gave them a look.

Zoey frowned but went over to Shaunee and blew out her candle, next came Erin and then lastly Damien. Sighing Zoey looked back at Stevie Rae. “Now can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“ _No!_ ” Aphrodite’s outrageous cry came from behind Zoey and she turned around to see the blonde stumble up the steps toward her. “No! Why – why you? Why you and not _me_?” Her eyes blazed with anger.

“What are you talking about?” Zoey asked, getting tired of Aphrodite’s outbursts.

“Why – why would you get . . . get . . . .” Aphrodite’s hands fluttered over Zoey and toward her forehead. “That’s . . . that’s not _fair_!”

Zoey narrowed her eyes, “Fair? You wanna talk about fair, Aphrodite?” She took a step toward the blonde. “What isn’t fair is you screwing up a ritual. What isn’t fair is you being too pigheaded and selfish to _fix_ said ritual. What isn’t fair is you using _this_!” Zoey went over to the table that held the smudge stick and lifted it. “Plain old weeds! Instead of sweetgrass to cleanse the circle!” She threw the bundle of weeds down. “How stupid could you be you . . . you . . . _hag_!”

The Twins gave her matching whoops of encouragement but Zoey ignored them and glared at Aphrodite. “What were you thinking?” She asked, annoyed.

Aphrodite blinked and her mouth fell open like a fish, she looked from Zoey to the table and back again, as if noticing it for the first time. “I – I . . . I didn’t. No, no, no! I didn’t get those! J—”

“I don’t want to hear it, Aphrodite.” Zoey held up a hand to stop Aphrodite’s useless babble. “You’re done here. You’re done being leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons. You’re done being a High Priestess in Training.”

Aphrodite’s face contorted into a mask of rage and embarrassment. “What the _fuck_? You think you can just give me orders as if you’re in charge? As if you’re the leader now. Bull. Shit! You’re just some freakish third former who’s addicted to blood.” Her words were sharp and cold.

Zoey swallowed and tried to not feel hurt by her words, she looked over at her friends and they each gave her warm smiles. They were by her side no matter what, nothing hateful Aphrodite could say would make them leave her.

“You know what, Aphrodite.” Zoey turned back to the seething blonde. “That is true. I am still new at this whole fledgling thing. And I haven’t been at this school long, and yes, I have an early craving for blood, but guess what? None of that is going to stop me from exposing you for the bully you are. You think you can just run everyone else’s life, think that you can treat people like they’re your little puppets. But that’s over. You’re over.”

Aphrodite snorted, laughing incredulously. “Oh yeah, and who the hell is going to believe you?”

“I am.” A new voice had everyone turning to see Neferet walking toward the gazebo. She stopped beside Erik and an unconscious Heath.

Zoey pushed passed Aphrodite and darted down the step toward them. “Neferet!” She cried, flinging herself into the woman’s arms, not caring who saw. “How did you get here? How did you know?” Tears spilled from her eyes as she pulled back to look at her mentor’s face.

Neferet gave her a loving smile, “Oh, Zoeybird, I’m your High Priestess, I always know when my fledglings need me.” She smiled conspiratorially, “And I was alerted of the situation by one of the Dark Daughters.”

Zoey looked down at Heath, “Will he be okay?” She asked, worry seeping into her voice. She hastily wiped the tears from her face.

“Yes, he will be.” Neferet knelt down beside Heath and placed her hand on his forehead. Closing her eyes, she was quiet for a moment and then Heath’s body gave a spastic jerk before relaxing. Neferet opened her eyes and stood up. “There, his injuries will be healed by the morning and he won’t remember anything aside from getting a little too intoxicated and trying to find his ex-girlfriend.” She winked knowingly at Zoey before turning to Erik.

“Erik Night, you showed true bravery this evening and for that I, and everyone here, am grateful. Nyx is sure to send you many blessings down the road.” She smiled widely at Erik as she placed her hand on his forehead. He sighed as Neferet healed him. “Be sure to go to the infirmary when we get back to school so that I may tend to your wounds properly.”

When Erik opened his eyes, he smiled wearily. “Thank you, Neferet. I just tried to do my best.” He looked up at Zoey and his eyes widened, “Wow, Zoey, your face!”

Zoey started, her cheeks getting warm. “What? What about it?” She touched her forehead and cheek; did she have a zit she didn’t know about? That would be just her luck, get a stress zit after saving people’s lives.

Neferet laughed warmly, “Do not fret, Zoey dear.” She gestured for her to go toward the gazebo. “I’m sure one of your friends has a mirror you can use to see what everyone is so captivated by.” She pushed Zoey in the direction of the gazebo steps.

Worry filled her stomach as she climbed up the steps and waited for someone to hand her a mirror. Erin soon came up to her and handed her a small compact mirror from her back pocket. “Why do you even have that?” Zoey asked as she took it.

“Never know when you’ll need to redo your eye makeup and there’s no bathroom.” Erin shrugged as if it were common sense.

“Guess that’s a good point.” Zoey chuckled as she opened the mirror.

And then she realized why everyone had been staring at her. Her Mark wasn’t only filled in but it had been added to. The additions weren’t like an adult vampyer Mark though; they were smaller, the same size as her crescent moon tattoo. But they were just as unique and beautiful. They were intricate filigree designs that framed her eyes. They looked like something that should be on the face of an ancient, powerful queen. Or a High Priestess to a Goddess. She remembered the tingling that had come when the spirits had left and turned so she was looking at her shoulder and back.

Grateful that the dress she wore had an open back, she marveled, shocked and speechless, at the tattoos that streamed down her neck, toward her shoulders and stopped at her back. They were the same swirling patterns as the ones on her face, but the designs looked more ancient-looking with letter-like symbols intercepting them.

 _Oh, Nyx . . ._ Zoey thought with a swelling heart, _thank you. Thank you so much_. 

“What does it mean?” Zoey whispered to herself as she closed the mirror and handed it back to Erin.

“It means you are blessed by our Goddess,” Neferet said as she came up and rested a hand on Zoey’s shoulder. “These magnificent Marks prove that you are walking on the right path.” She tilted Zoey’s chin up with her other hand and admired the new tattoos. “Extraordinary. Simply extraordinary.” She removed both hands and beamed a proud smile.

Zoey smiled and felt her chest warm with gratitude. “Thank you, Neferet.” She bowed her head to her High Priestess.

“You are welcome, child.” Zoey looked up to Neferet turn toward Aphrodite, her expression changing from loving and proud to disappointed and angry. “As for you, Aphrodite.” She walked over and in a quick motion, ripped the Dark Daughter’s amulet from Aphrodite’s throat.

Aphrodite recoiled as if she’d been struck and her eyes widen. “What – What are you . . . ?” Her throat bobbed and her face paled.

“I am doing what I should’ve done a long time ago.” Neferet lifted her chin. “I had hoped that time and age would mature you enough to realize that the path you were going down was not the one of a High Priestess. I was hoping you would grow and realize that your behavior was unacceptable. But I was wrong and that is my fault to bear. You are hereby stripped of your duties as High Priestess in Training and are no longer leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons.”

She turned toward Zoey and handed the necklace to her. “Zoey Redbird, for your bravery, courage, and exceptional wisdom shown tonight, I am pleased to offer _you_ the position as leader of the Dark Daughter and Sons.”

Zoey felt a rush of tears well in her eyes and she had to blink rapidly to keep her vision clear as she took the necklace in shaky hands. “Neferet, I – I don’t know what to say.” She sniffed as she clutched the necklace close to her heart.

“Say yes, dear, and greet your fellow Dark Daughters and Sons.” Neferet motioned for Zoey to look out at the group of kids.

As Zoey turned to see the group—and Erik—clapping and cheering for her, she couldn’t help but know that just minutes ago they had all been cheering for Aphrodite. Supporting Aphrodite and all her wrong doings. They had stood by as the ritual had gone off the rails and done nothing to help. Just because they were congratulating Zoey now didn’t mean they were suddenly excused of their behavior. She’d have to do something about that . . . later. 

Zoey smiled timidly, “Thanks.” She murmured before turning toward her friends. “But I really couldn’t have done it without my friends either.” She held out her hand and Stevie Rae, followed by the Twins and Damien, came over to her.

“Yep.” Stevie Rae grinned, taking Zoey’s hand, “We couldn’t leave Z hangin’ so we did what was right.”

“She’s one of us now and that means having each other’s backs.” Erin added as she took Zoey’s other hand.

Zoey felt her heart swell and she had to sniff to keep a new wave of tears at bay.

Neferet smiled brightly, “Well I am glad you have found your true friends, Zoeybird.” She looked back at the Dark Daughters and Sons. “Come along, children. Let us go home.”

As Zoey began to follow Neferet she paused and said, “Wait, what about Heath?”

Neferet turned back to her, “Don’t worry, I’ll make a call to security and tell them he’d been seen stumbling around the museum grounds. Lost. They will send him home safely.”

Zoey nodded and let Neferet lead the way down the steps. As she passed by Heath she saw Erik standing a few feet away and she stopped.

“Go ahead, I’ll catch up.” Zoey told her friends as she broke away from them and went to join Erik.

The Twins gave her matching looks of excitement as they walked ahead. Zoey rolled her eyes as she stopped in front of Erik.

“Are you okay?” She asked as kids passed them, talking excitedly about the recent events.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Erik nodded, there was a cut that looked almost healed above his eyes. His pants were ripped and his shirt sleeve was completely torn off. “A little banged up, but I’ll live. How are you?”

Zoey started to say she was fine but stopped, realizing she wasn’t sure how she felt. Overwhelmed; nervous for the future; proud of herself and her friends for stopping a disaster; grateful. Tired, really, _really_ tired. “I’m . . . .” She pressed her lips together, smiling lightly. “In the mood to crash on the couch and watch some movies with a cute guy I think I’m starting to like.”

Erik’s lips turned up into a grin, his eyes sparkling. “Good, I was hoping to do the same thing with a girl I think I’m starting to like.” He held out his hand for Zoey to take and she laced her fingers through his.

As they turned to leave, something caught Zoey’s eye and she paused mid-step. Turning her head she saw the gazebo, still decorated for Samhain, but looking dark and gloomy with only the pillar candles still lit, though a few were starting to go out in the soft breeze. Aphrodite stood in the middle of the broken Circle, head down, shoulders slumped.

Zoey felt a pang of sorrow for the girl, she knew Aphrodite had been a major bitch and deserved to be kicked out as leader, but Zoey still felt bad for seeing her stand there, all by herself. Sighing, Zoey untangled her hand from Erik’s and told him to go on without her, she had to do something real quick.

“Are you sure?” Erik asked, eyes flickering over to where Aphrodite stood. “I can wait.”

Zoey shook her head, “No, it’s fine. I’ll only be a minute or two.” She gave him a reassuring smile and started toward the gazebo.

When she got to Aphrodite, she started to open her mouth to say something, she wasn’t sure what exactly but hoped it would come in the moment, when the blonde spoke first.

“It’s not over.” She sounded tired, voice low and monotone. Her head was still bowed and her eyes staring off into nothing.

Zoey frowned, “What?”

“It’s not over. It will never be over. In fact, this is just the beginning.” Aphrodite slowly lifted her head, locks of hair falling in her eyes. “Things are about to get a lot more . . . deadly.” Her blue eyes held Zoey’s and a prickly feeling ran along Zoey’s skin.

“What do you mean?” Zoey whispered, hoping Aphrodite was just messing with her one last time.

Aphrodite swallowed tightly, “You’ll see soon enough. We all will.” She slowly passed Zoey on her way to the steps.

But Zoey stopped her with a hand on her arm, fingers clutching the fabric of her red dress. “Aphrodite, what are you saying? Is this about me? Are you going to start some kind of stupid clique war all because you messed up?” Her voice grew hard, irate at the thought of Aphrodite trying to ruin her again.

Aphrodite snatched her arm away from Zoey, her eyes narrowing darkly. “Like I said, _we’ll see_.” Her voice low and chilling.

Zoey shook off the feeling of dread that came over her, she let Aphrodite go down the steps, watching the blonde strut down the walkway of the gazebo grounds and toward the bridge.

 _Issues, girl has issues_ , Zoey reasoned to herself as she left the gazebo and spotted Erik waiting for her, just like he’d said he would.

“What was that about?” Erik asked as Zoey came up beside him, taking his hand again. “Aphrodite looked more unhinged than usual.” He smirked humorously.

Zoey shook her head, “Who knows with that girl.” She took a step toward the bridge. “C’mon, let’s go home.”

“Home.” Erik sighed as he followed Zoey across the bridge. “I like the sound of that.”

 _Me too_ , Zoey thought as she looked up at the sky and saw the full moon above. Stars winked down at her and, if she looked hard enough, she could almost see the outline of a goddess among them. Reminding her she was where she belonged.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this rewrite! Thank to everyone who picked this fic up and read it and gave it kudos and comments. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did making it. xx


End file.
